


WATCH OVER ME: GENJI - SAKURA

by Joseikage



Series: OVERWATCH: WATCH OVER ME [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseikage/pseuds/Joseikage
Summary: When you first met Genji, you liked how fun and free-spirited he was. You sensed a deep connection with him and it is because of this that you chose him to be your mentor. However, you quickly discover that he is harbouring a lot of emotion within him and is carrying around a dark past. Though he appears to be an open book, the pages are hard to read and you have many questions. You want to get to know him, and he gives you the opportunity on one condition...
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Reader
Series: OVERWATCH: WATCH OVER ME [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647736
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Overwatch! It is property of Blizzard! I do own this story though and had fun writing it, so I hope you all have fun reading it! *finger guns*
> 
> ALSO: There will be some Japanese in this one. Please forgive me if I get some of the Kanji or grammar wrong! :) I am still learning and have much to learn!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling a connection to the seemingly fun-loving, rambunctious Cyborg Ninja, you instantly choose him to be your mentor. As things go on though, you quickly realise that he carries the weight of the past with him. You wish to know more about him, but he refuses to even take off his mask in your presence. Will you be able to break the barrier between you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Overwatch. It is owned by Blizzard. The story is mine though! I hope you enjoy reading it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I speak several languages, and Japanese is one of them, however I still have much to learn, so please forgive me if I get a Kanji or two wrong along with some grammar. I tried my best! :)

“All of you are amazing, but…” I turned to the Cyborg Ninja I met in the medical area and smiled. “I would be honoured if you would train me, Genji.” I bowed, and he threw his hands up at me.

“Whoa, there is no need to be so formal. You could’ve just said, ‘源氏くん、私を訓練してください！’” “ _Please train me, Genji-kun!”_ He made his voice sound stereotypically girlish and I burst into laughter, not expecting him to be such a joker.

I looked seriously at his visor, which I guessed was where his eyes were located and asked, “あなたは本当に "くん"と呼ばれたいですか？” “ _Do you really want to be called Genji-kun?”_ He shrugged nonchalantly and let out a small bark of laughter. Suddenly though, his brother, Hanzo came over to us, moving between me and Genji and staring Genji down threateningly.

“これを真剣に受けて、そうしないと彼女が殺されます!” _“Take this seriously or she’ll be killed!”_ He snarled, his eyes flashing dangerously.

“大丈夫です。 私は源氏を信頼します。” “ _It’s okay. I trust Genji,"_ I quickly defended him.

Hanzo’s eyes snapped to mine, but instead of the piercing stare he had given me earlier, they were clouded with worry in a brief glance as he warned, “あなたはこの世界であなたが信頼する人を慎重にすべきです。盲目的に人に従うことは危険です…” _“You should be careful about who you trust in this world. Following people blindly is dangerous…”_ He turned and walked away without another word.

A sigh escaped Genji’s lips and his head was bowed as his brother walked away. A thought crossed my mind then as I realised I had been completely wrong about Genji when I first saw him. _If Hanzo is Genji’s brother then…_ “あなたはオムニックではありませんか?” _“You’re not an Omnic?”_

He tore away from his thoughts, and although I couldn’t see his face, I could tell that his expression was still sorrowful by the way he moved and presented himself.

I was surprised that he ignored my question as he turned and faced everyone else and apologised, “My brother is not… the warmest man ever, nor is he very trusting. He’ll come around in time though, I’m sure of it. Please be patient with him.” Everyone nodded slowly and Genji said a quick goodnight and beckoned me to go with him.

“Wait, it’s night already?” I questioned him in disbelief.

He responded slyly, “You slept for a whole day and a half! Whatever Dr. Ziegler gave you must have been very strong. Are you not hungry?” My stomach growled in response, and I nodded. “Well, in a little while, we can go and raid the fridge if you would like.” We walked up a flight of stairs and around the corner, where there was a hall of rooms almost like a hallway in a hotel. He went to the third door down on the right and threw it open, inviting me inside. I walked in to find a very clean room. There was a bed, a nightstand with a picture on it, and a bathroom. There was also a giant wardrobe, but it only housed different versions of his cyber suit.

_So… he has a body, but he doesn’t wear clothing?_

As I looked around the room, he told me quickly, “Please don’t go through the drawers on my nightstand. Anything else is fair game. Also, welcome to Watchpoint Gibraltar!” I murmured my thanks and promised him I wouldn’t go in his nightstand, and I continued to gaze around the room in child-like curiosity. That nightstand made me very curious though…

 _I wonder what’s inside…_ My eyes caught sight of the picture on top of the dresser and my heart dropped into my stomach as I saw what I guessed to be Genji and his brother Hanzo when they were younger. I stood next to the bed, shifting awkwardly as I admitted, “Hey Genji… I’m sorry. I thought you were an Omnic, but now I see you’re a cyborg. Umm… I’m not sure what Hanzo was on about, but I trust you already somehow. I know we just met but… you’ve got an awesome personality. I honestly thought that as a swordsman you’d be more like Hanzo, stiff and serious.”

A strange breathy sound came from him and then he erupted into a fit of laughter. He sat down on the bed, patting it to beckon me over. I sat next to him and he asked me, “Tell me something… do you believe Omnics have a soul?”

The question took me by surprise, and I said nothing for over a minute, thinking carefully about it before I answered him. “Omnics destroyed my town. I hid from them carefully and survived, living off of scraps for about a week until I escaped the area and fled to the city. Even so, I can’t say I’m truly upset with them.” I cleared my throat and continued, “If you think about it… the fact that they chose to go to war, and the fact that they had a desire they wanted to fight for, a reason… That _proves_ they have souls. And if they can fight, then… surely, they can love as well, right?” He turned to face me and stayed like that for awhile. I could feel him staring at me, as though he was searching my eyes.

Finally, I spoke up and said, “Look, I know I’m a trespasser in your room and there are probably things you want to keep a secret. You don’t know me, after all, but… just know that I won’t betray you. I’m trusting you, so… maybe not _now_ but eventually, I’d like for you to trust me.”

“I think I can do that.” He answered back. Without thinking about it, I hugged him tightly.

“I’m sorry…” I told him softly, pressing my head against his. To my surprise he hugged me back. “I’m sorry for what’s going on between you and your brother and I hope that you two can come together again. Family is… important.”

I heard him sigh a bit and he jokingly pointed out, “You are being a little too sentimental. You don’t think I’m really _that_ upset about this, do you?” I pulled out of the hug and stared into his visor, giving him an, “oh _really_ ,” sort of look, and he groaned and muttered something in Japanese that I couldn’t really make out. The only words I got out of it were, “saw right through me.” I smirked at him, knowing I was right about it and he relented. “Fine… My Master, Zenyatta, once told me that a steady blade balances the soul. Although that is literal for me, metaphorically it can be said as well. I am your Sensei now and you are my student. Between us, there is a blade. You were right. You trusted me and now I must trust you, for if there is no trust, or withheld secrets, the blade will tip in the wrong direction.”

His voice lowered though as he continued, and he seemed to be more reluctant as he spoke. “I must ask you for a favour. If you do this one thing for me for a week, then I will tell you everything you need to know about me, and there will be no secrets between us. Do we have a deal?” I thought about it for a minute.

 _He could ask me to do something really bad, couldn’t he? But… as we both agreed, we need to trust each other… and I don’t think he would tell me to do anything that would make me regret it later._ I looked into his visor and affirmed, “Yes. It’s a deal. What do you need me to do, Genji-sensei?”

He let out a small snort of laughter at the name I called him and then became very serious. “When we go to sleep, you are to enter the bed first and turn away. Do not look at me, even if you are to wake during the night. If, at any point in time I have to remove my mask or any other part of my suit, you are not to look at me. At the end of the week, if you do this faithfully, I will keep my end of the bargain.” He promised me.

I held out my pinkie finger to him and when he took it, I counted down and we sang Yubikiri Genman together. “指切 拳万 嘘ついたら針千本飲ます! 指切った!” _“Cutting fingers, punching with 10,000 fists, if you lie, you drink 1000 needles! Finger cut!”_ At the last syllable of the final word of the song, we broke our pinkies apart.

Then, we both laughed, and he admitted, “Damn, that really brings back childhood memories. I am surprised you know that song!”

I shrugged and countered, “Well, when you’re lonely and dreaming of seeing the world, you tend to study it extensively. I read many books about all sorts of cultures. I know French, German, Japanese, some Korean, and Spanish. I’d like to learn more Korean and Russian as well. Language and Culture studies have always been so much fun for me.”

“Well, it is definitely admirable of you to learn both the Culture and Language. Most people just learn the Language, but don’t fully understand it because they lack the soul of it.” Suddenly, he walked over to his nightstand and dug around in the drawer. When he turned back around, he tossed me a sleek, black phone. I gaped at him and he let out a chuckle. “I heard you lost your phone. This one was my spare phone that I kept in case of emergency. Feel free to take it. The number that connects to my suit is already stored in there.” I thanked him and put it in my pocket.

He then patted me on the shoulder and ordered me to follow him back downstairs. “Time to raid the fridge. I know you are hungry, and I could use a midnight snack as well.”

“You can eat?” I questioned him in surprise.

“Of course, I can eat! I am only part machine, after all. I like to go down to the kitchen and spy on others to see where they put their hidden stashes of sweets. Brigitte has a hoard of these Swedish pastries that are really tasty.” I laughed loudly, and he quickly shushed me as we walked out of the room and headed for the stairs. “Our first mission together. Stealth required.” He put his fingers to where his mouth would have been and whispered, “Your first lesson is stealth walking. Roll your feet so you don’t make so much noise when you walk. The ball of your foot lands first and you gently roll it to the floor, shifting your weight as you move so you don’t make as much noise. Watch me.” I watched him for a few moments and then he had me try. We walked around upstairs for a few minutes and then finally he deemed me ready for the real test.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, he commanded, “As a warrior, it is important to size up your opponent and watch them; gain intel on them as well as perspective. This will be a test to see how you overcome obstacles. Your job will be to watch D.Va and see where she keeps her stash of chocolates. Find and bring me two bars and we will start training with weapons tomorrow. Get caught or give up, and we will start with the bare basics. The boring kind. Don’t worry, there are no missions anytime soon, so she will be up past midnight, and she will get some snacks.”

He pointed at where D.Va was sitting, staring intensely at the screen of a huge TV while playing a match of Heroes of the Storm. I gazed in that direction for a moment, and then turned to ask Genji something, but he was gone. I looked around the room to try to find a good hiding spot and finally found a dark corner that I wedged myself into, so I could watch her play. _I bet this is a test of patience…_ I thought bitterly as I sat there. D.Va was amazing at the game. She was skilled with at least five of the characters in the game and almost always got the highest score. I almost cheered for her on several occasions but refrained from doing so as I remembered my mission.

I silently rejoiced as she suddenly got up and walked away from the couch. When she was further away from me, I carefully came out of my hiding spot and quietly followed her, making sure I had something to hide myself behind every step of the way in case she looked behind her. Finally, we came up to the kitchen and I held my breath in anticipation as she entered it, but then, I realised she wasn’t alone.

“Oh, hey Winston!” She exclaimed, catching the great ape by surprise as he had his entire mouth wrapped around a jar of peanut butter. He let out a startled grunt and the jar jumped from his hand. He scrambled to catch it and succeeded, apologising for his “distasteful lack of manners.”

“I really shouldn’t even be indulging in peanut butter like this, especially right here in the kitchen. It’s really quite rude after all. Hehehe… I’m just going to take this to my room then.” They murmured a quick good night to each other before he made a hasty retreat. D.Va watched him as he left and then peered into one of the cabinets, pulling out a bunch of bottled spices and placing them onto the counter. She then stared into the cabinet for a minute before she pulled out a chocolate bar, a bag of chips, and a soda and put the spices right back where she got them.

She opened the soda and started sipping it as she walked back to her game. When she was far enough away, I went to the cabinet, pulled the spices out and groaned in frustration.

 _You’ve gotta be kidding me! An eye scanner?!_ It was a mini fridge that had a lock on it which had to be opened by scanning the person’s eye. I replaced the herbs and stood for awhile in thought. That’s when I remembered the phone Genji had given me. I walked into the gaming area D.Va was in and sat with her as she played her games. “Mind if I join you?” I asked her.

“Not at all! Go ahead and sit. Sorry just let me finish this match and we can talk, or play, if you want, but I’m not going to go easy on you!” She responded, light-heartedly. She finished her match beautifully, as she had every other time, and then she turned to face me. I really didn’t like the idea of lying to her, so I told the truth while omitting some things.

“I’m sorry, you know… I wanted to know if I could take a picture with you. You’re so gorgeous and you really inspired me earlier with how you stood up for me and said I should be given a chance. I’m really grateful to you for that. I would game with you, but I’m getting too tired I’m afraid.”

She smiled at me and replied, “I’d love to! I heard what you did for Lucio and Reinhardt, and I’m really thankful to you as well for it. Lucio and I are really good friends.” She bowed her head and her expression suddenly became dark and sombre as she admitted, “I honestly don’t know what I would’ve done if he hadn’t come back that day.”

Her eyes snapped to mine and she declared, “You were so brave. Bravery is only part of what makes a hero great. The major part though is the training. As boring as it can be, it is very important! Make sure you listen well to Genji. He might be a fun, rebellious trickster, but he is very wise and caring. He has much he can teach you. Also, be careful with him. He’s very sensitive about being a Cyborg. Take care of him, alright?”

I nodded at her, smiling warmly. “I understand.” I pulled out my new phone, apologised as I struggled to find the camera app, and then opened it up. She and I posed in a selfie and I headed back to the kitchen to loot the mini fridge.

I walked up to the bed and tossed Genji both chocolate bars, then I placed a few sodas on his nightstand. “I’m surprised D.Va hasn’t heightened her security since she discovered I had been taking some bars from her secret stash. We used to game together every so often in Busan. I always found her sweets.” He informed me.

I chuckled darkly and admitted, “Actually, she did.” He leaned forward in curiosity, waiting on my next words and I explained how I got into it and showed him the picture I took.

“Oho…! Alright then, as promised, we will train with weapons tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this! More to come! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Overwatch. Blizzard does! But I hope you do enjoy the story I wrote!

Genji tossed me one of the candy bars and sodas and opened his, turning away from me as he unwrapped it. “You did well, (y/n).”

I beamed at his praise and turned away from him to eat mine, knowing full well that I shouldn’t look at him since he needed to remove part of his mask. Getting to sleep wasn’t easy either… When we had finished our sodas and chocolate bars, he asserted that it was time for bed. I rolled over with my back facing him and closed my eyes as I waited for him to get into the bed.

There was a loud clunking noise like someone taking apart a metal jigsaw puzzle, and then everything was silent. The nightstand drawer opened and there was a shuffling noise before Genji got into the bed with me.

 _He… took off the other parts of his Cybernetic suit…!_ I realised, resisting the urge to sneak a peek at him.

“おやすみ.” _“Goodnight.”_ He called out to me.

I repeated it back to him with an added, “いい夢を見てね.” _“Have a good dream.”_ He chuckled and we both drifted off. I woke up to a feeling of warmth against my body. He was holding me in his arms. I could feel the cold metal of his right arm, but the warm soft feeling of his left. I remembered not to look at him, but I didn’t hesitate to snuggle against him in turn. I smiled and started to drift off when a word came out of his mouth.

“Mercy…” He murmured, talking in his sleep. For once, his voice was clear, not warped by his cybernetic suit. His dream didn’t seem to be bad, so I wondered what sort of “mercy” he could have been wishing for. Still, my fatigue overwhelmed my curiosity, and I fell back asleep. My dreams portrayed my curiosity though as within them, I repeatedly guessed what Genji looked like.

I woke up to a demon crouching over me and blinked my eyes, rubbing them a few times until I realised it was actually there in front of me. I glared at it in confusion. Annoyed at having been woken up, and not thinking clearly about my actions, I grabbed it, threw it next to me in the bed, and turned over, going back to sleep.

“Most people just scream in fear, you know?” Genji suddenly spoke up. My eyes flickered open and my heart began to race.

_It wasn’t part of the dream!_

“You talk in your sleep, by the way. You said my name several times. Should I be concerned?” He slyly implied. At this moment, I realised it was Genji. This time, he sported a darker suit that was Oni-style. The mask had horns and the colour scheme of it was red and black. It was also a lot sharper, with pointed pieces protruding from the shoulders, elbow, and calves. A large belt had the Kanji "鬼" " _Demon"_ on it and was glowing bright red. I sat up quickly and stared at him. He was propped up on his elbow, his one knee pointing up and his arm hanging over it lazily. I scoffed.

“Not only do you talk in your sleep, but you also… _cuddle,_ ” I replied snarkily.

“Ehh?!” He exclaimed, his arms going up in the air in shock.

“It didn’t sound like you were having a bad dream, but you were asking for ‘Mercy.’ Why would you be asking for that, I wonder?”

There was some hesitation, but he responded back with, “Can anyone really ever tell the true meaning of a dream? Now let’s go. We have training to do.” I squinted at him in suspicion, but he just turned away and walked to the door.

After I showered, and we ate breakfast together, I followed him through the building and we came to a keypad. “2038.” He told me as he pushed it in.

I committed it to memory and the computer’s voice came in over the speakers saying, “Training room set up for Genji and Guest.”

“Uhh, hello, my name is (y/n).” I said shyly, unsure of whether or not it would actually hear me.

“I apologise, (y/n)! Readjusting data in memory banks. Welcome Genji and (y/n).”

“Thank you, Athena.” Genji said aloud, walking into the training room. I thanked her as well and walked in to see a giant wonderland of training space. On one side, there were dummies set up for archery and weapon throwing. On the other was a display that had various types of swords and other weapons. Further in was an obstacle course of some type, and even further still was what appeared to be a simulation room of some sort. Just in front of us though was a broad space for sparring. I stared around, completely lost in my own shock and awe, surprised at how big the room was.

Genji’s voice dragged me back into the present as he began, “You told me earlier that you were surprised about my personality because you figured I would be much more like Hanzo. Well… Archery or 弓術 is a much different style of fighting than the way of the Sword, 剣術.” He paced as he spoke, but then dropped down in a horse-riding stance with both fists turned up and tucked to his sides.

As he spoke in an elegant voice, he began doing a series of martial arts movements. “Archery requires patience, tact, focus, and precision, along with a serious mind. It requires you to know how your enemies are moving so your arrow can find them before they take their next step. Sword fighting, and even hand to hand, on the other hand, is about imagination and creativity. You learn the basics from the Sensei. How to move, how to balance, how to react quickly, but then you create moves that no one can see coming. Ideas are a person’s greatest weapon.”

“This is why I want you to first show me what you’ve got. Attack me. I will take it easy on you today, but in the following days to come, I will probably hurt you at some points in time so that you learn. Are you still up for the challenge?”

I got into a fighting stance and narrowed my eyes. “はい。行こう.” _“Yes. Let’s go.”_ I rushed at him, arms up to protect my face and launched a series of attacks at him, which he blocked effortlessly. He shoved me away and I slid backwards, still keeping my footing.

“その程度か？本気を見せてみろ。” _“Is that it? Show me what you can really do.”_ He taunted me. I groaned angrily and gritted my teeth, steeling myself for another attack. We circled each other, and I looked for an opening. I noticed that he kept his legs somewhat wide, so he could prepare for an attack and dodge, I immediately knew what to do.

I dropped my defences and rushed at him, feinting a punch with one hand as I stared up into his visor. He raised a hand to catch my punch but just before I got to him, I slid, both of my legs going straight out to catch his and knock him over. I heard a grunt of surprise come from him and I felt a thud as he landed on top of me. Surprisingly, his suit wasn’t heavy. He seemed to weigh as much as a grown man, versus the three-hundred-pound metal bot weight I had imagined. The only problem was that I had knocked him over on top of me. I stared into the green light of his visor in awe for a minute and he was probably doing the same because he hesitated, and I took advantage of the situation, flipping him off of me and pinning him to the ground.

“Ha!” I exclaimed proudly, leaning over him.

“Just what exactly are you trying to do? Make love to me?” He demanded jokingly.

I blushed and stammered, “I— you—but I…” He took that opportunity to shove me off of him, turn me around and pin my hands behind my back, pressing me to the floor.

“Lesson one: never listen to your opponent. On missions, you will have to do as ordered. If you listen to your opponent, they may threaten you, say something to keep you talking, or catch you off guard. That is dangerous.”

I wanted to answer him, but there was just no way I could with him sitting on me the way he was, having me pinned to the ground. He was straddling me with one elbow crooked around my neck and his other hand forcing my own hands to my back. His crotch was level with my ass and was pressing into it, his back almost flush with mine. _Fuck m_ _e... How the hell am I supposed to get out of this?!_ My cheeks reddened in embarrassment as I struggled against him. 

A sudden giggle interrupted our session, followed by a voice saying, “I’ll come back later.”

Genji immediately stood up off of me and protested saying, “Oh no worries, Angela. We were just doing some hand to hand combat. She was showing me what she can do. She actually managed to get the jump on me, so I think she will be a great asset to our team once I sharpen her abilities.” I slowly picked myself up off of the floor and Genji ordered, “Go ahead and grab one of the wooden swords off of the wall. I want you to get a sense of its weight and practice swinging it for a while until I finish speaking with Dr. Ziegler. You are going to want to go into this stance...” He showed me a forward stance with the back leg straight and slightly off the ground, and the front leg bent with shoulders and hips squared and the back straight. I nodded embarrassedly and walked to the wall of weapons, keeping an eye on the two of them. The way that Genji spoke with her was very soft and quiet, unlike how he spoke to me or anyone else. It showed… endearment.

 _So, he has someone he cares about… They must be a thing then…_ Something about that pained me, and I realised that from the moment I met him, I felt there was a connection between us. _But… maybe things aren’t what they seem…_ I groaned and grabbed a wooden sword off the wall.

“Wake up… he’s your Sensei…” I murmured to myself as I got into the stance and stared swinging. The sword felt heavy in my hands, but I forced my arms to keep going, holding the sword straight.

 _If this is just wood, I’ll be hopeless holding a metal sword that will probably be even heavier than this…_ I despaired. I kept swinging it, taking deep breaths and focusing my energy on the movement of my hands. Then, I started to breathe out as I swung, letting my thoughts build, and with them, my frustration. I began yelling as I swung, letting my vexation out with each swing. I was completely unaware that Genji had returned and was telling me to stop.

Finally, he darted in front of me and caught my blade in both hands as I swung it down, commanding me, “やめろ!” _“Stop!”_ My eyes were wide with shock as I stared at him and dropped the sword. “Never let your emotions get the best of you, especially in battle, and never drop your sword, it’s disrespectful! What got you so worked up anyways, I wonder? Go over there and sit down.” He told me, pointing to the fighting ring.

I was angry with myself about my feelings, and my insides were churning in disappointment with myself at the fact that I had been lost in my rage while holding a weapon. Even so, I thirsted to grip the blade and tear into one of those attack dummies. “I want you to sit up straight, cross your legs, place your hands on your knees, close your eyes, and focus on my voice.”

I scoffed, “So we’re meditating now? What happened to weapon training?” He cocked his head as though he was confused and let out a sigh.

“Why would I let you hold a weapon when you’re not holding yourself the right way?” I gaped at him in shock and lowered my head as I realised I probably would be too emotional to do any of this right.

I closed my eyes and he told me, “One of the first things you learn in Ninja training is strengthening your spirit, mind, and body. Don’t breathe in or out until I tell you. Bide your time breathing and don’t take it too fast or slow. Find a nice rhythm.” I sat up and let all of the breath leave my body. “In.” He commanded. I breathed in slowly. It felt like an eternity before he finally gave the command to breathe out. I breathed out slowly and deeply, and we repeated the breathing exercise about ten to fifteen times. I could feel tears coming down from my face, as I struggled against my thoughts. One slip up made me feel as though I was going to pass out. “Focus… Breathe in.” Genji pressed.

Finally, he ended the meditation, telling me to go pick up a sword. I sat there, thinking deeply about where I was and what I was doing. _He’s wrong about me… Lena, Reinhardt, McCree, D.Va, Lucio… they’re all wrong. I’m not the same as them. I want to help people and do great things but… I’m alone here. These guys aren’t my friends and they probably won’t ever be… They all have their own secrets and agendas, and I’ll never be part of it._ He repeated his order, probably thinking I hadn’t heard him.

“You are ready to wield a sword now.”

“No… I’m not…” I admitted, turning away from him to hide my face. “Everyone was wrong about me. I don’t belong here. I never will…” As tears stained my face, I silenced my footsteps as he taught me and sprinted away, barely making a single noise with my feet as I ran through the metal halls, trying to get away. Each time, I heard someone coming down the halls, I’d hide back and evade them.

I ended up going to the highest area of the Overwatch quarters and stepping out onto the roof, only, it wasn’t a roof at all. There was a sort of Garden on top of it. I gazed around and realised that the base was inside of some sort of mountain on an island in the middle of the ocean. I sat down on the edge of it and stared off into the horizon, deep in thought. The cool air whipped the tears from my face as I let them flow. I sat there for a long time, thinking about everything I had been through and exploring all of my possible options.

 _Dr. Ziegler was right all along. I’ll be nothing but a burden to everyone here. Either that, or I’ll end up getting myself killed… I should just leave and let Reaper, Sombra, and Widowmaker take me… It will be a lot less stressful on Overwatch if they don’t have me to deal with._ I was angry and frustrated with the person I was. _Why can’t I think straight and focus on things? Why can’t I just have confidence in myself?_ I had been like this for as long as I could remember. Lonely. Sad. Not knowing where I belonged. I constantly doubted myself and my abilities. I would try to be strong, but most of the time, I couldn’t. _I’ll fail both myself, and them…_ I was there for what felt like hours. I watched the sky begin to turn orange and red with the setting sun. It was at that moment that I gave up. _I need to leave… I’ll ask Lena to fly me back to my apartment and that will be it._

As I bowed my head in defeat and closed my eyes, Genji’s voice called out to me, “You learn so quickly! It took me a while to track you down. No one even saw you come up here, but you must have passed at least four of the others. Your stealth is improving!” I sighed and nodded in acknowledgement, but kept my eyes on the sun, watching it sink in the sky. Then, Genji spoke more tenderly than I had ever heard him do so before.

It surprised me because he never dropped his jovial façade, but it faded away as quickly as the sun was setting as he confessed, “I see the same sadness, rage, and doubt in you that was… _is..._ still in me.” I turned my head to look at him in confusion and suspicion, and he demanded, “Why is that such a shock to you?”

“Because you have all of these friends here. _Everyone_ loves you and cares about you. They know you and see you. Me on the other hand? I don’t have anyone like that for me… No one here really trusts me. You, Dr. Ziegler, Hanzo… all of you here have your own secrets, and I’m just completely out of the loop on everything. I exist in this world, but I still don’t understand why. I have no purpose. I feel like... Things would be better if I just left here. Overwatch doesn’t need a burden like me.” I returned my sights back on the setting sun and heard a shuffling noise as he sat next to me, staring at me for a little while before watching the sun alongside me.

After about ten minutes of nothing but the sounds of water against the cliffside and the ocean air caressing us, he began to reveal more of himself to me. “I was not made a cyborg by choice. Not really anyways… I was dying, and I had a choice: become a cyborg and help Overwatch or stay a weak Human and die slowly.” He chuckled darkly and threw a stone over the cliff. “I hated myself. Wherever I went, people feared me, thinking I was an Omnic. Some people wanted to kill me. They never acknowledged that I was still a Man. When I tried to be with Omnics, they thought of me as too Human. There was nowhere I felt I belonged. Looking into the mirror at my metal body, I still see my own flesh, even though, for the most part, it no longer exists. I travelled on my own, trying to find a place where I belonged, but I failed and gave in to despair. It was when I was at my lowest point that my Master, Zenyatta, found me. He took me into his monastery of Omnic Monks.” He laughed and threw another stone off the cliff. “I thought he was an ignorant fool… but as I stayed with him and listened, he taught me to master my rage, my sadness, and my doubt in myself and find inner peace. I… still have not completely found it, but I am… much better than I was. I am whole.”

He placed a hand on my shoulder and offered, “You have much more potential than you realise, (y/n). I want to be here for you and guide you through this difficult time in your life, however, if you wish to leave, I will not stop you. I only ask that you give me a chance. I can be the person in your life who is there for you when you need them, if you’ll let me, and I’m sure you’ll become fast friends with most of, if not all, of Overwatch. You are not a burden. Let me prove it to you.” I turned to look at him and saw that his arms were outstretched to me. My mind was calmer now, not racing as much, and I fell into his arms, hugging him tightly and crying guiltily. This time, however, I was crying because I was upset he could not feel my warmth against him in a silent apology, comforting him and telling him I would watch out for him as well.

“Hey, it’s okay, really.” He comforted me.

“N-no, it’s not. You can’t feel this… can you?”

He laughed under his breath and asked, “Is that it? You’re worried about comforting _me_?” I nodded, and he demanded, “Alright, close your eyes.” I did as I was told, and he pulled out of the hug. I heard several loud clunks of metal before he hugged me once more. This time, I could feel warmth flowing between us as his Human left arm curved around me, and part of his chest was exposed to me. I then realised just how much he was trusting me. I pulled out of the hug, but faced him, keeping my eyes closed as I remembered the bargain.

I smiled and replied, “You’re trusting me with a lot. It’s only fair that I trust you… Genji-Sensei.”

“良し！” _“Alright!”_ He cheered, his voice once again freed from his robotic overlay.

I stayed where I was, expecting to hear the clunking of metal as Genji put his armour back on, but what I heard instead was a tussle. I bit back the urge to open my eyes as I heard the sounds of grunting and fighting.

“Hanzo!” Genji yelled, struggling to get him off. It sounded like he did because I heard a loud gasp and a growl emanate from the back of Hanzo’s throat as he was shoved away. I listened carefully as a bow was drawn and gasped in horror as I realised what was about to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Overwatch, that is part of Blizzard. But I do own this story, so I hope you enjoy reading it! :)

Not even thinking, I sprinted towards the sound of the bow and did my trick from earlier on Hanzo that had worked on Genji. As I slid into him, knocking him over, the arrow flew but bounced off of hard metal, much to my relief.

“Please… stop…” I begged Hanzo as I tried my best to pin him to the ground. I heard the clunking of metal as Genji was putting his armour back into place, so I stalled for time, pulling all the arrows out of Hanzo’s quiver and scattering them. He pulled me off of him and backhanded me across the face in a rage, knocking me into the snow. He reached to grab an arrow off the ground when a shuriken flew at his hand, purposefully missing it by less than an inch and sticking into the ground beside it.

“Our fight is over, brother.” Genji dismissed him, a harsh edge to his voice. Hearing the robotic tones back in his voice, I looked up at the two of them.

“How… how _could_ you?” I asked Hanzo, my voice just above a whisper. “Genji is a good man, and… he’s your brother.”

“This…creature is not my brother. He is not a man!” Hanzo growled back at me.

“彼はまだあなたよりも優れた男です！ このばか野郎！” _“He is still a better man than you! You dumb bastard!”_

Hanzo’s face was twisted with both fury and confusion as he glared at me, teeth bared.

He stalked up to me angrily and Genji protested fearfully, “待って、半蔵！” _“Wait, Hanzo!”_ Hanzo held up a hand to him and continued his approach until he was almost face to face with me.

“Just tell me this... are you in love with my brother?” He asked, only loud enough for me to hear. I’m pretty sure my face turned a shade of red that was still undiscovered by scientists in the colour spectrum.

“Huh?!" The gears in my head began to spin wildly. Suddenly, new thoughts entered my mind. 

_Genji is sweet, he's determined, he's sensitive, he treats me nicely... Do I like him? Yes. But Love? HOLD ON A MINUTE!_

"W-well I wouldn't say love exactly but I—uh... Y-you can’t just—” He stared at me in shock, his mouth gaping slightly.

“やばい.” “ _Crap...”_ I winced.

“How you could... is beyond my understanding...” He told me, his eyes glistening mournfully.

“If you tried to, I know that you would be able to. He is _still_ your brother.” I pleaded with him. He let out a short grunt of impatience and turned back to Genji.

“Hanzo, you must learn to forgive yourself. I hold no ill will towards you. Don’t hold any towards yourself either. Please, give being here a real chance.” Genji added. Hanzo scowled, but his face softened ever so slightly, and he hooked his bow back around his shoulder, picked up his arrows, and departed down the stairs.

“じゃあ、飲みに行きましょう。私たちが必要!” _“Alright, let’s go for a drink. We need it!”_ I called out, dragging Genji out of his thoughts while hoping he wouldn't ask me what Hanzo and I said to each other, as he stared after his brother.

He stared at the ground for a moment but then met my gaze and gave me a thumbs up. “よっしゃ ！” “ _Okay!”_ My one saving grace was that he didn’t know I had feelings for him.

 _I hope Hanzo doesn’t tell him either..._ I pondered nervously as I walked over to him and offered him my arm. He took mine in his and we walked together to the kitchen, where Reinhardt was making dinner. The one area of the kitchen seemed to serve as a bar, and there were several stools lined up against the counter.

"Reinhardt, my friend, we are in great need of some drinks!” Genji called out. The tall, German man looked over at us from where he was frying some vegetables for the dish he was making and saw the weary expressions we gave off.

“Können wir bitte ein sehr starkes Getränk haben?” I asked him. “ _Can we please have a very strong drink?”_

He laughed and answered me, “Ich verstehe, mein Freunde!” _“I understand, my friends!”_ He grabbed two glasses and mixed us a sweet drink.

“It’s sake, with fruit juice.” Genji told me. “乾杯！” _“Cheers!”_

I repeated it to him, clinking my glass against his and taking a huge drink. It went down smoothly, and I sighed contently, staring at the gorgeous red colour. That was when I saw Hanzo walking by. I rushed over to him and grabbed him by the arm.

He narrowed his eyes at me, but I urged him, “私たちと飲み物を持ってお願いします。” _“Please, have a drink with us.”_ “Please. Just come drink and talk with us. Even for just a minute. I’m sorry for what I told you. I was angry and afraid, but I’d like to get to know you. And... I know you have issues with your brother, but... Genji wants to get to know you again. I’m begging you to give him a chance. Give Overwatch a chance.” He looked over at Genji who was telling Reinhardt a joke and then back to me. With a sigh, he relented, sitting a few seats away from Genji and asking Reinhardt if there was any Sake.

“Why don’t you try a shot of this, Hanzo! It’s sweet and is a mixture of Sake and fruit juice!” Genji remarked excitedly.

Hanzo took a shot of it and scrunched his nose. “I’ll have it plain, please.” He told Reinhardt, who gave him the bottle to pour. I didn’t look at Genji since I knew he didn’t have on the bottom half of his mask, but I listened intently to what he was saying.

“Do you remember when we were kids, back in Hanamura, and we snuck into the bathhouse and spied on the women?” He asked jovially, reminiscing an ancient past.

Hanzo scoffed and let out an unexpected bark of laughter. “It was mostly your idea! You pushed me into the women’s section and got me into trouble!” He bit back.

Genji chuckled and objected, “I only remember that you had a lucky night with that one girl, Asako, I think her name was.”

"Ha! No luck was ever required for me to have a nice evening with a beautiful woman!" Hanzo protested.

"Are you kidding? Your constantly sour face scared most of them away! You needed all the luck you could get!" Genji countered slyly. They both laughed and reminisced together as they drank, and as I sipped my drink, I smiled at how close they seemed to be.

“It looks like you have a very special talent.” Reinhardt told me, eyeing Hanzo and Genji happily. “You can bring people together. I honestly haven’t seen Genji this happy in years.”

I smiled at him and replied honestly, “I’m glad that he’s happy.” Reinhardt patted my head with his huge hand and poured me another glass. Not having anything in my stomach, I was feeling pretty drunk already just after the two glasses.

That was when Dr. Ziegler called me over. “(Y/n). Would you come with me into my office? I’d like to give you a check up.” I squinted at her in confusion, but walked over anyways, following her to the medical bay. She sat me down on the exam table and checked my vitals, ears, and pupil responses. “How are you feeling since the attack?” She asked me seriously, staring into my eyes.

“I’m doing well actually, better than I expected. I’m fine now. No longer in shock.” I admitted, giving her a drunken smile. “I’m also a bit inebriated.”

She shook her head chidingly but smiled all the same. Then, she frowned, pointing at a spot on my face. “What happened there?” She demanded, gently placing a hand on it. I winced and pulled away from her.

_Oh damn, that was where Hanzo hit me..._

“Oh... it... must have happened during training. Genji and I worked hard today.” I lied.

“That’s strange... Genji is usually so gentle.” She said, concern prominent in her voice as she applied a cooling salve to my face. I laughed, and a drunk thought spewed out of my mouth before I could contain it.

“Yeah, you would know all about that, right?” I partially joked, my voice slightly tinged with jealousy.

“What?” She exclaimed, eyes wide at me.

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. "Don't pretend like it's some big secret! You and him! You two were totally flirting earlier!"

Then, she gave me a sad look as she finished treating my face. “I saved Genji’s life, but... I don’t have those sorts of feelings for him. I am his doctor and he is my patient. That is the extent of my feelings for him. I was the one who made him what... err, who he is... so there is a part of me that even feels... guilty to look upon him. However...” She bit her lip hesitantly as if she was wondering whether or not she should tell me or not, but then she admitted, “He has feelings for me though... It’s called Transference. It’s when a patient falls for their doctor. In his case though, it seems to be infatuation...” She sighed deeply and continued, “Even though he knows I don’t feel the same way, I can tell his mind is occupied with me.”

I gaped at what she told me, and she frowned and warned me, “If you tell him I told you this, I will break my Oath to do no harm, verstehen?” I nodded in understanding and she finished, “If you like him, be careful with him. He is strong, but delicate all the same.”

“Wh-what? Who said I did? He’s my teacher, that would be weird, sheesh...” I objected.

She giggled sweetly and eyed me in disbelief, saying, “I saw you bringing him and Hanzo together again. It will take awhile, but I’m sure they will both come around. However, that sort of thing? It’s something you do for someone you really care about.” I must have looked horrified because she reassured me, “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”

I smiled warmly at her. “Thanks, Doctor.” I walked back to the bar to find Genji and Hanzo still drinking away. They were talking and laughing and then suddenly started singing in drunken Japanese.

I stared over at Reinhardt in confusion and he put his hands on his hips in a heroic pose and declared, “Not to worry, young one! I cut them off. They’re done for the night.” I smiled at the scene laid before me. Hanzo and Genji were getting reacquainted and everyone else at Overwatch was sitting down and eating at a nearby table.

 _Like a family..._ I observed, my eyes watering happily.

“Hey! (Y/n)! Join us for dinner?” Lucio called me over. I spotted him, Lena, and D.Va waving me down and walked over to an empty seat at the table.

Reinhardt brought me over some steak and fried veggies, along with a blueberry muffin. I smiled and started eating, yelling loud praise at Reinhardt’s culinary skill. 

“Just watch out for the—” Lena started as I took a huge bite out of the blueberry muffin. My tongue could have fallen out of my mouth at the taste. It was truly the weirdest muffin I had ever tasted. I gagged and carefully spat it into my napkin.

“Ach, du Scheiße!” _“Oh shit!”_ “I’m sorry my friend, I thought I was getting better with desserts finally!” Reinhardt apologised.

I smiled up at him and replied, “You tried valiantly, good sir, but I will make the desserts from now on now that I’m here!”

Everyone laughed, and Brigitte chimed in, exclaiming, “Tack Gud! I thought I’d go mad eating another one of his! Reinhardt you are the best cook, but somehow, you lack the skill to bake!”

As dinner neared its end, I spoke up and thanked everyone. “You’re all so wonderful... I have never eaten dinner with a family before, but I’m guessing that this is what it feels like. So, thank you all.”

They all stared at me sadly, but Lena chimed in saying, “You’re one of us now, and we’re all family here at Overwatch. Welcome to our crazy family, (y/n)!”

Winston laughed and exclaimed, “For better or worse, it seems you’re stuck with us! We’re glad to have you with us.” I looked over at Genji and Hanzo to find that Hanzo had already gone to sleep, leaving a drunken Genji at the bar, demanding another drink from Reinhardt, who kept refusing him. I shook my head and walked over to him, carrying my plate with me.

He had put his mask back on, so I pulled his head towards me and told him, “You need to eat something. Here.” I speared a small piece of my steak and held it up to his mouth and looked away so he could pull the bottom part of his mask off and take a bite.

“替え玉." _“Another.”_ He murmured drunkenly as I cut and speared another piece for him.

When he had finished the rest of my steak, I said goodnight to everyone and asked Reinhardt to help me get Genji upstairs. He put Genji outside of the room and I helped him into bed to get some sleep. He shook his head and demanded we go over to where his suits were kept. I puzzled at him but helped him over, and watched as he climbed into a space in the closet and pressed a button. I closed my eyes in realisation that that machine stripped non-essential parts of his robot armour off of him so he could get to sleep for the night.

 _Don’t look. Don’t look._ I commanded myself.

He leaned against me and ordered, “Night stand.” I squinted my eyes open, keeping them off of Genji as I looked forward, and I proceeded to hobble over there with him. I turned away as he opened the drawer and got into the bed. After a few shuffling noises, a _thunk,_ and a swear in Japanese, he climbed in with me and murmured, “Thank you, Mercy...”

“Who is this Mercy?” I demanded, resisting the urge to look over at him.

“彼女は綺麗医者です。あなたは。。。” _“She’s the beautiful doctor. You are...”_ My heart sank, and a bitter feeling filled me up inside as I tried to sleep. I finally drifted off, only to wake up too early in the morning. I listened to Genji breathing next to me, and it saddened me. I sighed and knew what I needed to do.

 _It’s time to train._ I headed for the training room and punched in the code.

“Welcome, (y/n)! Hanzo is already in the room. Train well!” Athena greeted me.

“Thanks, Athena!” I entered the room and watched as Hanzo darted back and forth from target to target, launching arrows at a rapid pace. Blue energy flowed from his arm as he discharged his arrows quickly. Finally, taking a break, he leaned against a post and caught his breath. “That’s really impressive!” I exclaimed, startling him as he stood up straight and aimed his loaded bow at me. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I only came here to train, same as you. I won’t get in the way, I promise.”

He lowered his bow, letting out a deep grumble, but to my surprise, he murmured, “Would you like a lesson?”

We shot together for a few hours, and Hanzo would walk over to me and bark orders at me or adjust my positioning. He showed me arm exercises for strengthening my muscles and then, he even meditated with me for awhile. “I am impressed that my brother first taught you to meditate,” he began, his voice laden with amusement and reminiscence, “that was his least favourite subject in his Ninjutsu practices. He appears to have changed quite a bit. He is no longer the wayward Dragon.”

I broke concentration and looked at Hanzo with intrigue. “May I ask... what happened between you two?” He opened his eyes and stared sadly at the ground. There was so much guilt in his expression.

“That is... not truly my story to tell. I will leave it up to Genji to explain. However, I will say that we were both foolish, but I was the much greater fool.” He choked out, rising to his feet. Then, his expression lightened as he looked down at me with a slight smile. “You did well today in our training. Also, take care of my brother, will you? It seems he’s been through much more than I realised... He is at war with himself, just as I am it seems.”

I nodded at him and returned his smile, and he added with a sly smirk, “Oh and this next month is February. In our culture, the women give the men chocolates.”

I blushed slightly. “I would, but... I’m afraid his affections lie elsewhere...” I admitted sadly.

“Well, if you do truly feel something for him, make the chocolates by hand and when you give them to him, call them 本命チョコ. Favorite Chocolate. It will mean that he is special to you.” Hanzo explained.

“Thank you, but why are you telling me this?” I puzzled, staring into his eyes.

“I have caused both you and my brother a lot of trouble. I want to make things right. Also, I... I apologise for striking you yesterday. You were right about me not being a good man.”

I smiled at him and tried to inspire him saying, “It’s alright, I’m fine! Don’t beat yourself up about it!" Then, I cleared my throat and tried to give my best impression of what I thought Confucius would sound like as I advised him. "If you are worried about the man you are, just remember that even the most unsightly caterpillar can transform into a beautiful butterfly.”

A bout of laughter startled both of us as Genji came into the room, asking, “Did you just call my brother beautiful?”

Hanzo groaned, rolling his eyes, but I could tell he was hiding a smile as he walked out of the training area.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Overwatch, it belongs to Blizzard! I do own this story though and I hope you like it! :)

“Were you training with my brother today?” He asked in amusement. I nodded excitedly and told him all that Hanzo had taught me today.

“I am surprised. It sounds like you trained well then! Are you too tired to train again with me?” He inquired.

I shook my head, but as my stomach growled, I quickly added, “After breakfast, though!” We ate and then headed back to the training room, where Genji turned on the music from his training playlist. It was a neat blend of Japanese music that had a hip hop beat to it. He helped me stretch, making sure that I was stretching so hard that I was nearly tearing my muscles to get them flexible enough for all the exercises we would be doing today. We ran through a series of martial arts moves for hand to hand combat. I was quick at learning them and paid close attention to how the body turned and twisted at the joints so that I could maximize the flow of the movements.

We ended the day-long training with some self defence. I warded off many attacks that Genji attempted on me, and only one got through. He knocked me onto the ground and pinned me down, the same way as in our first training session.

Then, he got close to my ear and murmured, “How did I get back into bed and into my night clothes? Did you... sneak a peek at me?” I blushed.

“No, I didn’t. You and Hanzo were really drunk, but Hanzo went to bed. I came over and fed you steak, looking away when you took off the bottom of your mask. Then, I said goodnight to everyone and had Reinhardt help you upstairs. From there, I helped you over to the wardrobe machine and closed my eyes from then on out. I escorted you back to the bed without looking. I never saw a thing.” I promised, staring into his visor.

“You seem to be telling the truth, but your heart is beating very quickly...” he pointed out.

_For the love of God...! No!_ The moment was so embarrassing that I could have died.

“Maybe it’s because you’re still on top of me?” I pointed out impatiently, writhing against his hold.

“Well, then maybe you should try getting out. Think of how your hands and feet should move in this situation. I’m only using a fraction of my strength, so about the amount of strength a normal Human male would use to hold you down.” I writhed again, getting more flustered as I felt him against me, but then, I thought more rationally about it. Taking a deep breath, I focused all my energy and rolled myself over, yanking my arms out from behind me and using them to try to pull his arm off my neck. He left it there, holding me in place as I fought, and then he wrapped his other arm around my body, restraining me from moving.

“Well, that first part was right. You are getting much better, (y/n).” He praised, still holding me. I could feel the blush in my cheeks as he held me there. I was lying straight on top of him, him pinning me against him, his crotch directly at my ass again.

“C-can I get up now?” I almost begged him, the heat welling up within me as I tried not to rip his mask off and make out with him right then and there.

“You are supposed to be fighting against me. Or, do you actually like the situation you are currently in?” He remarked slyly, letting out a small bout of dark laughter. I groaned in frustration and struggled to get out of his grasp.

“Stop,” He told me softly, beginning to give me instructions, “you cannot escape this by thrashing about. Use your elbows to loose my grip on your lower arms, then reach them up and through the grip on your neck with your fists.” I did as he said, and as I wedged my arms through the grip he had on my neck and shoved my fists upwards, I rolled away from him, getting back up in a fighting stance. My cheeks were burning, and I wanted nothing more than to run far away.

_I want what I can’t have... He’s right in front of me, yet so far away!_

I turned away from him and said, “We should really break for lunch! Let’s go!” I walked quickly towards the door before he had any objections, and he followed behind me.

Reinhardt was making sandwiches for everyone, and I ordered three shots of vodka, which earned a, “This early in the afternoon?!” remark from him. I shrugged and downed all three simultaneously. Genji watched me curiously but said nothing, and we ate our sandwiches in silence.

The next day, Genji taught me some new techniques and introduced me to the training program. He was with me every step of the way as we passed through training programs one and two.

“You are doing great, (y/n). However, you are not yet ready for Level Three. You will be soon, but you are never to do it without me. You can do Levels One and Two on your own whenever you wish though. Is that understood?” I nodded. We bowed to each other, and ended our training session, heading over to the dining area to eat dinner with everyone else. It was a lively dinner as usual and everyone was as rowdy and energetic as ever. Brigitte’s father, Torbjӧrn had come to join all of us and everyone was excited to have him back. I looked over at Genji to ask him about Torbjӧrn, but he was speaking softly with Dr. Ziegler again.

I sighed and twisted the spaghetti around on my plate listlessly.

“Hmm... That looks like a broken heart. I’m pretty sure I have some music that can help with that though.” Lucio remarked, smiling and handing me his headphones. I gaped at him and quickly began to deny the broken heart. “Please, girl! I’d know that look _anywhere._ Just sit back and listen to the healing beat.” He soothed, turning up his music. I put on the headphones and smiled at the song.

It was hip hop, but it had a trance-like quality that was ethereal and quite lovely. He used a dual-slotted aux port and put a pair of earbuds into the other slot, sticking them in his ears as he jammed out. Hanzo’s penetrating gaze met mine from across the table and he noticed the sadness in my eyes, scowled over at his brother, who took no notice, and shook his head in disappointment. I shrugged at him as I listened to Lucio’s music, trying to brush it off as nothing. For awhile, I succeeded in fooling even myself into thinking I was fine, but it didn’t last.

The following days were full of training as well as fun-filled moments with my new Overwatch friends. I apologised to D.Va for stealing her Cola and chocolates, who then, in turn reprimanded Genji, and we played video games together. I went back to my apartment with Lena and Brigitte to get some of my possessions; my music player, laptop, cell phone, clothing, and collection of stuffed animals, along with a few other things. Lena checked them all to make sure none of them had any hacks, tracking devices, or anything of the sort that would jeopardize our safety on Gibraltar.

McCree helped me learn how to shoot guns, although I wasn’t a big fan of them. Mercy even taught me skills for healing people. I also helped Winston make some adjustments to Athena, and Lucio on some soundtracks he was working on. Mei and I got more acquainted with each other, and she taught me a little about climate control, or tried to at least... In all honesty, most of it went straight over my head. The end of the week came, and Overwatch was having a dance. There would be drinks, lights, music, and lots of fun. The only problem was that I didn’t have anything to wear.

I walked over to D.Va’s room and knocked on the door. She opened it and welcomed me in, inviting me to sit with her on her bed.

“I need your help, girl.” I admitted. “Of course! What can I do?” She inquired, putting her game down and staring at me seriously.

“I um... I don’t have a dress for tonight.”

She gaped at me, but then quickly recovered, saying, “Oh, (y/n)! I’m sure you have something you can wear! I’ll help you look!” I shook my head.

“No, it’s not that. I just... I’ve never worn a dress before, or really had a reason to buy one since I was always going to school and working hard to make ends meet. Plus, I just... don’t really think I’m beautiful enough to wear them, but... that’s why I came to you.”

She smiled at me, patted my shoulder and said something to me in Korean before exclaiming, “You know what? We’re going to go all out for you! It’s time to hit the streets together! Girls day!” Before I knew it, D.Va, Lena, Brigitte, Mei, Dr. Ziegler, and I were all flying to the city in Overwatch’s jet. We landed it at a private airport that was owned and operated on the down low by Overwatch and hopped into an SUV together.

From there, we visited many stores and tried on a ton of dresses and shoes, until I found the perfect combo. I tried them on, and everyone froze excitedly to see me.

“You look...” Lena began.

“Beautiful!” Dr. Ziegler finished, gaping at me. I twirled and as I turned back around, my eyes caught sight of the men’s suits.

I rushed over to Dr. Ziegler and asked her in a whisper, “Dr. Ziegler... do you umm... happen to know Genji’s sizing?” She smiled at me approvingly, understanding what I was doing, and nodded.

“Please, call me Angela, or Mercy. That’s a nickname that people gave me because of my healing skills.” I smiled and nodded at her in confirmation. We picked out a suit together, and we all paid for our items and left. When I got back, I was in charge of baking the cake, and then mixing the batter for the cookies, and for the brownies so that Reinhardt could put them in the oven while I got ready for the dance. Reinhardt was making hors d'oeuvres and sandwiches for the party as well as mixing the drinks. Brigitte insisted on helping him with the drinks since she wasn’t much of a party person.

When I had finished my baking, I grabbed my purchases from earlier and headed up to Genji’s room. I knocked and entered when I heard him beckon me.

He was sitting on the bed, staring pensively at a book titled, “The Abyss.”

I smiled and asked him, “You’re a fan of science fiction, huh?” He chuckled.

“You got me.”

“That’s not all you got. Check this out.”

I handed him the box that contained his suit and he opened it, let out an exclamation of both thanks and surprise, but apologised, “I’m really grateful for your gift, but... I don’t usually go to these things. Dances just aren’t really my thing.” I stared him down in disbelief.

_"R_ _eally?_ Hanging out with friends, drinking, eating, and partying it up just isn’t your style?” I smirked at him and he shrugged. I sighed, and admitted, “Well, I was kind of hoping you would go with me, but I understand. I’ll leave you to your book.” I got dressed and put on my makeup just as D.Va had instructed me. When I was finished, I hardly recognised myself. I stared in disbelief for awhile and then put on my flats. I walked back out into the room.

“So, what do you think?” I asked him, giving him a twirl.

He put his book down, and I smiled as I twirled around and gave him a tiny bow. I wore a silver cocktail dress with black sequins and beads that wrapped around the dress in intricate designs. It gripped my body just right and it was just low cut enough to show the right curves without showing too much. My shoes were simple yet elegant black flats. I lived by the idea of comfort before beauty. D.Va taught me how to do smoky eye makeup, so I had silver and black makeup with dark red lipstick and a faint hint of a burgundy blush, and my hair was tied up with a flowing, bright green ribbon that matched the colour of Genji’s visor.

I grinned at him, but he just stared, and I couldn’t tell what he was thinking behind that mask of his, so I pressed, “Well, Genji?”

“Hm? Oh, I’m sorry! I must be really... tired. You look beautiful, (y/n). Very...” I smiled and thanked him, and then said a brief farewell to him.

“If you change your mind, you know where I’ll be,” I told him, almost pleadingly. As I closed the door, I let out a long sigh, trying to hold back my loneliness, knowing that in just a moment, I would be at the party, surrounded by friends.

I got downstairs and was immediately welcomed by everyone. The men were all looking slick in their tuxedos and suits and the women were beautiful and radiant. D.Va and Mercy shone the brightest, D.Va sporting an adorable purple short sleeved V-neck dress with a flowing lavender belt and black shoes, and Mercy, who wore a shining golden, V-neck dress with a single slit that reached up just above her left knee. The back of Mercy’s dress consisted of intricate straps that accented her gorgeous back and shoulders. I smiled and walked over to them, chatting excitedly with them about the party and asking them if they had gotten any offers to dance. They asked me in return about Genji and I shook my head sadly.

“He’s... he’s not coming... I told him I was hoping he would go with me, but he didn’t want to, so it’s whatever really...” I was brushing it off as nothing, but in reality, I was hurt and disappointed.

“Well, my brother has always been a fool. Perhaps you will have this dance with me then?” Hanzo consoled me, reaching out to me. He was gorgeous. His hair was down, flowing around his face, and he wore a black, blue, and gold kimono that had a bright blue Japanese dragon on the back of it. I stared at him in awe and looked back at my friends, who mirrored my expression, then I took his hand.

He whisked me gracefully around the dance floor in a slow, careful motion to the beat of the music. I looked into his eyes and smiled, “I’m glad you decided to give this place a real chance,” I admitted.

He smiled back and asked me, “Is my brother really not going to come?” I shook my head and my eyes welled up with tears as my emotions were tearing me apart. I wanted to tell Genji how I felt about him, but I wanted to do it with the chocolates in a few weeks because that would be a special way to do it. “Are you alright?” Hanzo asked me suddenly, stopping the dance. I nodded, then gasped in horror at the thought of my makeup running down my cheeks. Hanzo reached over and lightly dabbed my face, absorbing my tears with the sleeve of his kimono.

“Is my make up alright?” I asked worriedly.

He nodded, giving me a sympathetic smile, but sighed and murmured, “My brother should not be making beautiful women cry.” I gaped at Hanzo, unsure of what to make of him.

Suddenly, a Japanese rock song came on over the speakers and a rush of wind was all I felt as I was stolen away from Hanzo by his brother, who didn’t have on his helmet. I didn’t see his face, but I closed my eyes just in time to keep from looking at him.

“It is about time, Genji!” Hanzo griped at him. Genji laughed and kept dancing with me. I realised how normal his voice sounded.

_He really doesn’t have his mask on, does he?_ I panicked internally, worried about accidentally looking at him.

“Do you remember our deal, (y/n)?” I nodded. “It has been a week. You have kept your promise, so I now permit you to look at me.” I lifted my eyes to meet his and was completely surprised at what I saw. He had black hair that spiked upwards wildly in a cool way, however, it was his eyes that caught me by surprise as I stared into them. They were just as piercing as Hanzo’s, and I could see how they were brothers, but Genji’s eyes were a beautiful sort of hazel. A brown that appeared grey. As we danced to the music, I gazed into them, completely lost in them as we moved across the floor.

“きれいな...” _“Beautiful.”_ I blurted out, then hoped he hadn’t heard me. The suit I got him fit him well. It was black, but the inside of the jacket and his tie were a bright green to match the colour of his visor, which he decided to leave in the room. As we danced, I quickly realised that his right arm and both of his legs were cyber prosthetics.

_I wonder what happened to him... and how much of him remains..._ I couldn’t see his mouth, but I could tell he was smiling. I grinned back brightly and snapped out of my trance to dance along with him.

“I guess it’s true what they say about soldiers and warriors. They’re great dancers!” I praised him jokingly.

He smirked and bit back, “Actually not everyone. There was this one Overwatch member once named Gabriel, and he was _terrible_ at dancing. Or at least, he never showed _us_ what he could do. All he would do was tap his foot to the beat.”

“Let’s turn up the heat!” Lucio cheered suddenly, turning up a loud bass boosted rap song. I recognised it as Gas Pedal by Sage the Gemini. I grinned devilishly at Genji and grinded against him, dancing seductively. He followed suit, staring at me dazedly as though he was both mesmerised and unsure of what to do. This time, he was the one forced to dance blindly. I leaned in close to him, putting my hands around his shoulders and rubbing my right leg up his thigh, across his side, and landing it on his shoulder.

He eyed it and then looked back at me in awe, narrowing his eyes in a suggestive manner and pointing out, “Those flexibility stretches really helped, didn’t they?” I laughed loudly and slid my leg back down, only to have him grab me to him, spin me away and pull me back over, bending me down. I laughed again, unable to control myself as I was taken back by the exhilaration of it all. I was having so much fun, and to my surprise, he was laughing as well. He pulled me to him this time, grinding his crotch against my ass, and I leaned back, grinding against him in return and wrapping my arms around his neck.

His mask started slipping but I whirled around to face him and quickly caught it, murmuring, “hold me,” as I jumped into his arms. He grabbed my legs and suspended me there as I retied the black face cover for him. There was a kind and thankful look in his eyes as he set me down and for a moment, it was as though we were the only two people that existed.

_If he didn’t have that mask on, I would SO be kissing him right now!_ I thought, biting my lip in anticipation. Then, I realised how tired I was from dancing.

“私と一緒に飲んで。” _“Have a drink with me.”_ I told him, taking his hand and beginning to lead him from the dance floor to the bar. Then, his eyes caught hold of Mercy, and left mine.

“I want to just say hello to everyone first, but then I will be right over for a drink, alright?”

He smiled, still not looking at me and I replied, “Sure, Genji.” I sighed as he approached Mercy and began to chat her up. I trudged over to the bar dejectedly and said, “Hit me up, Reinhardt...”

“Who’re you calling Reinhardt? Do I _look_ like a burly old German guy?” Brigitte asked me in mock annoyance. I apologised quickly, looking up at her grinning face. “That old man went to bed already. Ha! He was appalled at the dirty dancing.” I cracked up at that, but turned to look over at Genji, who was still talking with Mercy, and my mood soured all over again. She poured me a shot of Jack Daniels. I drank it down, but then yearned for something sweet.

“Hey Brigitte... do you know how to make those sake mixes like Reinhardt can do?”

She insisted she knew how to make them even _better_ than him. “I can make them stronger too! What sort of strength?” She inquired.

“Elephant tranq strong, yet sweet and tolerable.” I ordered.

She let out a slow whistle. “It was a rough night?”

“I’m not sure to be honest. It... seemed to be going well, but... that moment seems to have passed...” I followed Brigitte’s movements listlessly as she mixed several different alcoholic drinks together. When she was done, it was a deep pink colour with golden flakes in it and she put a tiny umbrella on the side of it. I chugged it down and then asked for another. She eyed me worriedly and warned me that it would pack quite a punch. I didn’t care though. I wanted it to take me far away from here. I glanced over at Genji one more time to see that Hanzo had joined the conversation. Then, Hanzo asked Mercy to dance and she accepted, excusing herself from Genji and letting herself be led onto the dance floor by the handsome archer.

I turned my eyes back on my sake and had Brigitte fill it up again as I drank it.

“I’m going to mix some more. Just a sec!” She told me as she worked her magic. Genji walked over to me and I noticed he was unbalanced as he tripped over himself before sitting beside me. I let out a small snort of annoyance.

_I_ _guess he’s upset at her rejection, and I’m just second best to him... the second choice... He’ll always be pining after her._ I thought deeply. _But... what if this is as good as it gets? Do I even want to keep pursuing him?_ Brigitte was back with another round, and I was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. I made a mental note to sip this drink slowly. She poured one for Genji as well and I sat next to him, stirring mine nonchalantly with the umbrella straw.

“I just want to say thank you... for everything.” He suddenly blurted out. I stopped stirring and my eyes flashed to his. “You have really helped me out. You brought me and Hanzo together again, you have empathised with me, you got me the suit, and you are really a lot of fun to be with. Dancing with you was amazing,” he confessed, eyeing me warily.

I smiled at him sweetly, though I was still sad, and murmured, “Anytime.” We sat there talking for a little while, both of us becoming increasingly more drunk. I knew I was past tipsy as I began to lose my balance while seated. I closed my eyes and my head spun terribly. I knew I reached my limit for the night, so I downed my last drink, looked to Genji and declared, “I’m going to bed, care to join me?” He nodded and offered me his hand, tripping over himself as he was just as messed up as I was. We laughed and supported each other, saying a quick thank you and farewell to Brigitte as we blundered out of the room and ascended the stairs, heading straight for the bedroom.

Genji sighed deeply and fell backwards on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with sad and pensive eyes. I joined him, but my eyes were fixated on him. He was dashing in his suit, but I wanted to see all of him.

“I am not... beautiful.” He suddenly murmured, continuing to stare up at the ceiling.

“Hmm?” He pointed his left Human hand at his covered face and I realised what he meant. My heart ached for him as I realised another reason why he must be so infatuated with Dr. Ziegler.

_She’s the only one who looks at him like he’s normal; like he’s just another patient. She doesn’t treat him any differently... He’s afraid that I will..._ Without thinking, I straddled him as he lay back and his eyes shifted from the ceiling to me in surprise. I gently removed the mask and looked at his face. I could see the full shape of it now, as well as the scars from the many battles he had fought. Burn marks lined his nose and part of one side of his face, and scratches adorned his neck and chin. His face was less sharp than his brother’s, and more rounded, giving him a more playful look overall, which just highlighted his personality.

“You’ve been through so much, Genji. It’s not fair...” I told him sadly, stroking his face. The alcohol brought my inner thoughts forward before I could stop them, and I uttered, “You deserve to feel as beautiful as you look...” I traced the lines of his scars with my fingers, and my eyes drifted to his lips before returning to his eyes.

“I don’t give a shit what you say. You are wrong about yourself. You’re honestly the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. Mask or not.” He beamed at me, and I smiled back, kissing him gently on the lips, lying on top of him and running my hands through his hair. I then kissed him along the scars and burns on his face. He shuddered, and his hands wrapped around me with longing, as though he hadn’t felt the touch of another person in a long while against the parts of him that were still Human. He grabbed me and rolled me over, kissing me with more intensity as the passion raged between us.

I pulled him against me and called out his name, yearning for him. It didn’t matter what part of him touched me, whether it was metal or flesh, I wanted it all. He lifted me out of the bed so we could better undress. As his lips brushed mine, he lifted off my dress, and I realised I should be doing the same to him. I fumbled for the buttons on his suit and he helped me out, both of us laughing and cursing how hard it was to unbutton before returning our lips to each other’s. He was free of his shirt and I admired his body, the way the metal was woven into flesh like that. The left side of his chest was exposed, along with his arm, and there was a circular device on the right side of his chest. Scars adorned him, and I couldn’t help thinking about how strong he must be to withstand all of that. I ran my fingers over his exposed skin and he shuddered again at my gentle touch.

I grinned devilishly at him and remarked softly, “You haven’t been touched like this in a long time, have you?”

“No.” He admitted. “Who would love a Cyborg?”

He hung his head dejectedly and I pulled his face to mine with a tender kiss, eyes glistening as I gently replied, “I would, and you’re with me now, so hush...” He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer, and I kissed his neck, giving it light nips here and there, biting it roughly when I got to the crease between his neck and shoulder. He let out a groan of pleasure, and I smiled wickedly, continuing to kiss and bite him as I moved down to his exposed chest. I bit his nipple, twisting it gently in my mouth. He let out a soft grunt and near ripped off his pants in a frenzy.

It was then that I noticed the rest of his body. Both legs were made of metal, grafted into the skin up to the middle of his thighs, but his groin was intact, the metal plating of his torso starting just above his hips. He wore briefs and I smiled at the bulge that was formed in them. I met his lips ravenously with mine and grinded against him, relishing in the feeling of his cock against me. Then, I slid down him, pulled off his underwear and began to suck gently, giving him a bit of time to get used to the sensation since it had been awhile.

He groaned aloud, and I giggled and sucked a bit harder, starting to use my hand underneath my mouth to give it some torsion. The moans that escaped him now were sweet and soft, yet there seemed to be a sort of animalistic desire that was welling up inside of him. He suddenly let out a loud growl, pulling me off him before throwing me down onto the bed and pinning me down with my hands behind my back.

“So, (y/n)... how will you get out of this one?” He quipped, grinding against me. I moaned and bit my lip, yearning for more contact.

“Maybe I actually like the situation I’m currently in.” I teased him, mocking his words from our practice where he had pinned me down. He laughed impishly and spun me around.

“Now, it is my turn to have some fun.” With his right metal hand, he pinned my hands above my head, but with his left, Human hand, he caressed my body, gripping my left breast, then running his hands down from there all the way to my panties. He rubbed two fingers against my clit and shoved them into me through my panties. I let out a squeal and squirmed beneath him.

He chuckled darkly and said, “I don’t think you’re ready just yet. I can fix that though.” His grey-brown eyes gleamed in the lighting of the room and I stared dazedly into them and begged him for more.

He leaned down into me, reaching around and unclipping my bra before he bit at my breasts. I squirmed again, wanting to touch him back, but he denied my request.

“Uh uh... you need to be a good little girl and wait patiently, or else you will be punished.” I groaned, wondering what he meant by punishment. My curiosity got the best of me though and as he ran a trail of bites and kisses down my stomach, I wrapped my legs around his neck, pulling him to me.

“Please, Genji, I want you.” I begged loudly, unable to restrain myself.

He broke out of my chokehold and chided me, “I did tell you I would punish you, didn’t I? So naughty...” With that being said, he started to rub my clit in rough circles. I bit my lip and groaned with pleasure, but just as I got very close to release, he would stop and start toying with other parts of me, coming back to give me long, beastly kisses. I was almost yelling as I begged him.

“If you do not like your current situation, you should really work on getting out of it,” he teased me, flicking my nipples lazily with his finger.

Without hesitation, I wrenched my hands free, grasped him with my legs and rolled him over until I was the one on top. He let out a muffled groan of surprise. I ripped off my panties and rubbed myself against his length repeatedly as I kissed him, our tongues clashing together in a frenzy. Finally, he guided himself inside of me, the two of us letting out a light hum of pleasure. I slowly slid him in and out, picking up the pace as I moved against him.

I reached my hand underneath his length and toyed with his balls, receiving another groan of pleasure from him. He turned us over so that we were lying sideways on the bed, and then grasped my breast with his metal hand and ran his other through my hair, kissing me softly as he thrusted in and out of me. I shivered against him, and he against me, the two of us lost in our pleasure. My breathing started to speed up and I could feel him twitching madly inside of me as he tried to hold back his pleasure.

“Almost...” I moaned. He reached around me and toyed with my clit as he thrusted harder and faster. I let out a loud moan of pleasure, coupled with a laugh as he pounded into me. “Genji... Genji...!” I called out to him, begging for release. He thrusted even more quickly, and I cried out as ripples of pleasure ran through me, sending a tingling sensation throughout my body. It was the most explosive orgasm I had ever experienced.

He kept thrusting and finally pulled out, cumming all over my chest. I lifted my finger up to my chest, swiped off some of his cum, and licked it, savouring the taste, and Genji smiled and lie back on the bed. We were both drunk off our asses, but also drunk off our passion. He stumbled to the bathroom and returned with a towel for me to clean up with, almost falling over in the process of giving it to me. Finally, we curled up together, falling into a warm, satisfying sleep. It was the first night in my entire life that I felt happy, safe, and loved.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch is owned by Blizzard, but this story is owned by me! Have fun reading it! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: This chapter contains violence and a bit of gore. You've been warned.

I woke up to a splitting headache and fought my urge to look at Genji as I got up and walked to the shower, remembering I wasn’t supposed to look at his face. It was then that I realised I was naked and sore. I examined myself and found bitemarks going down my body. My head was pounding, and I struggled to remember what happened last night. Flashes went through my brain and I remember dancing with Genji, and him looking back at Mercy, but spending the night with me.

_Oh right... so that really did happen, and it wasn’t just a nice dream._ I pondered happily. I smiled as I turned and saw him sleeping peacefully on the bed, then I kissed his forehead gently, tucking him in before I went to take my shower.

I dressed in the outfit that I got for training. It was a black matching Hakama and Gi that came with a Scarlet Red ribbon. I slicked back my hair into a ponytail and tied the ribbon around it, leaving strands of the ribbon flowing freely. I laughed quietly as I thought of it matching the one that Genji had attached to the back of his mask. I heard a groan as Genji slowly woke up, and I walked over to him, smiling brightly at him.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” I called out. He suddenly became angry with me and demanded that I look away. He accused me of breaking my promise. “You told me to look at you last night! I didn’t break my promise to you.” I protested, turning away anyways. “Do you... not remember what happened last night?” I asked gently, hoping that wasn’t the case.

He groaned and laughed as he admitted, “No... what happened...? Ah my head is really hurting...” I gasped as tears welled up in my eyes.

_How drunk was he last night...? Blackout drunk? That would mean that before he came to dance with me he had already had several drinks... Maybe to work up the courage to be in front of everyone. Then we both sat down and had more to drink. Shit..._

I took a deep breath, having patience with him and hoping he wasn’t blackout drunk last night and would not have been able to remember it if he tried.

“It seems like it was a fun night, though! Why am I so sore...? Ah, my head is really bad. Could you please get me a glass of water?” I grabbed the glass I had used for water a few nights ago off the nightstand, washed it out, and filled it for Genji.

“Thank you. Damn... I remember... dancing with you, and then...”

_And then...?_ I held my breath in anticipation as he racked his brain, struggling to remember every detail. Part of me didn’t want him to remember out of fear that he might reject me, but another part of me wanted him to remember it all and know I was there for him.

He then chuckled loudly, and exclaimed, “That’s right! I spoke with Mercy next! Did we...? Oh... we did!”

_He’s confusing our night together, thinking he had it with Mercy..._ The realisation hit me like a ton of bricks, causing my chest to feel weighted and my eyes to well up with tears. I was bitter beyond belief.

“Yeah, that’s what happened, alright. Then, you came in here afterwards and fell asleep next to me, telling me about it before you slept.” I lied, not even wanting to tell him the truth at this point.

“Damn, then I should go talk with her. I will need to shower first though.” He added with a hint of excitement in his voice.

I sniffled as I stifled a sob and ran out of the room, saying, “すみません.” “ _Excuse me.”_

_He doesn’t remember the fun we had? How I let him know that him being a cyborg didn’t matter to me? How I embraced him for who he is?_ The tears fell, but I wiped them away and pressed on, heading for the training room.

I remembered what Genji had told me about rage and emotion when fighting, but I didn’t care. I grabbed the practice sword off the wall and held it at a ready stance, charging the practice dummy with it. I sliced at it relentlessly, yelling each time I slashed it. Then, I jumped up, bringing the sword down over its head as hard as I could. A sickening crack sounded in the wood of the sword as it splintered into pieces. My hand got banged up in the process, but it wasn’t broken.

_If it’s not broken, I can still use it. Suck it up, (y/n), it’s time to go even further._ Ignoring the pain that went through my wrist, I grabbed a real sword off the wall and continued my practice, taking it up a notch.

“Athena!” I called her, my voice cracking with emotion. “Please activate the Level Three Training Program and lock the room. I want to be alone...”

“(Y/n), your current mental and emotional statuses indicate that you should not be left alone, nor should you participate in the most dangerous training session with the room locked.” Athena protested.

“Please, Athena. I need to get stronger. I can do this!” I bit back, gripping my sword and preparing for the worst.

“Very well, but I will be monitoring your vitals and progress closely.”

“No need, Athena, but I appreciate your concern.” I refused. The lights went out and the real training began.

I was told not to use the Level Three Training Program until Genji approved it, but I didn’t care anymore, and I was coming along with my training nicely anyways. In just one week I had mastered many different take downs and chokeholds, as well as defensive manoeuvres. I had put many hours into both the sword and the bow, and I was ready to pass the training or die trying. Genji explained the trials for the Level Three Training Program. What he told me was that there would be five real enemies constructed from Hard-Light particles.

They would attack me and observe my patterns, changing their technique as the next enemy formed. The fifth enemy would be the hardest, having already gathered all of the data from the other enemies’ defeats. I breathed in, calming my nerves as I gripped the sword in my hands. The lights flashed on and a man stood before me, brandishing nothing but his fists.

_Ha... easy..._ I thought as I charged him. I went to slice at him, letting my rage out on him, and he sidestepped nimbly, dodging out of the way.

I became even more angry and focused my attacks now, determined to hit him. Finally, with a solid slice, I decapitated him, and he disappeared into blue light. The lights turned off again and my heart pounded as I waited in nervous anticipation for the next enemy. Then, a voice came over the speakers. It was Genji.

“(Y/n), what are you doing? You need to end the program and let me in! You cannot do this alone, not yet!”

The lights flickered back on, and I shouted defiantly, “I can do this, and I will!” This time, my assailant attacked back at me, dodging my sword strikes effortlessly, and I knew I would have to combine some of my skills. I rushed to the weapon rack and pulled off a short sword, leaving my katana on the ground. I fought the enemy with a combination of sword and fist, stabbing it in the chest to finish it. It exploded as the other one had, and I stood there panting slightly.

I focused my breathing and Genji’s voice rang out again, “Please, (y/n), I am begging you. It seems easy at first, but you can _die_ from this. You are not prepared. Not yet anyways.”

“Then I will die trying! I need to get stronger... so I never get hurt again.” I exclaimed, my voice cracking and tears streaming down my face. I took a deep breath, found my centre and rebelled, “I’m done taking orders and I’m done falling in line and accepting things for the way they are!” The lights flashed on and an opponent about Genji’s size and build stood in front of me. It was just a solid body of blue light, but it sickened me that I was fighting something that looked somewhat like him.

I steeled my nerves as it charged me, wielding the same katana I had left down by the weapons rack. I blocked him and held my own against his attacks, looking for any openings I could find. I got a couple of good hits in, but then he found an opening of his own and cut my arm. I jumped backwards, making some distance between us and glanced down at it. The skin was stunned. No blood poured out of it because it hadn’t even registered the cut yet. I kept attacking, throwing some of my own moves into the mix, deviating from the norm. It threw off the hard-light construct just enough to take it down. I knocked his legs out from under him and dealt the finishing blow.

“Come on!” I yelled loudly, demanding a challenge. The wound on my arm was bleeding a good amount, but it wasn’t flowing too heavily. The pain of it was numbed by my overwhelming sense of ambition, along with the adrenaline. It had been a while since I heard anyone’s voice over the speakers, so it surprised me the most when Dr. Ziegler came in over the comm system.

“(Y/n), please stop this. Let me take a look at that arm and we’ll talk woman to woman about everything, hmm?” She pleaded with me.

“No! I can do this! Does no one have faith in me?!” I growled in frustration, tears staining my face. The lights came on again and a large hard light-constructed blue man stood before me. His fists were huge, and his build matched them. I breathed out shakily, feeling a tinge of fear that I tried to overcome as he rushed me. I ran away from him, regrouping to figure out a good strategy for dealing with him. That was when I thought of the Shuriken. I raced over to the weapon rack and grabbed knives and a bag of Shuriken, tying them into the Himo of my Hakama.

As he rushed me again, I threw the Shuriken, aiming for his head. He deflected most of them, but there were a few that found purchase in his shoulder and legs. The only problem was that he was coming right at me now. He threw a solid punch that launched me into the air. I groaned in pain and quickly pulled a knife out of my pocket, aiming it and throwing it with all my force. It went straight through his skull, and he exploded into blue dust. I landed on the ground with a solid thud, hearing a crack as one of my ribs crunched beneath me. I breathed out shakily and got to my feet, running over to the weapon rack just before the lights went out.

I grabbed the bow off the shelf and attached the quiver and arrows to my back, wincing in pain with each movement I made. I picked up a small sword and a sheath and attached them to me before I nocked an arrow in my bow in anticipation.

Hanzo’s voice now spoke to me over the loudspeakers. “(Y/n), come out of there, now. Have a drink with me and stop this. Please, this foolish squabble is not worth your life.” He warned me.

“No, Hanzo. This is about my honour. I _need_ to do this.” I argued, my heart racing as I waited for the lights to come on.

“I... understand.” He told me, his voice solemn and low. “Just get back here alive.” He finished, and I could hear everyone else behind him, objecting to what he said.

Genji came back on and begged me, “(Y/n), please come out of there, now! You are worth so much more than you think. Please, do not throw away your life like this.” My glare softened as I began to be conflicted. He groaned and added quietly, “I am sorry for being such a fool... Please... you are one of the only people who have believed in me as a man, ‘mask or not.’” My mind flashed back to the previous night as I realised he was quoting me.

_“_ _You are honestly the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. Mask or not.”_

I gasped and yelled loudly, “Athena, end program!”

The lights flashed on and I rushed over to the door, waiting for it to open. It didn’t.

“Athena, end program!” I repeated more shrilly, banging on it.

Winston’s voice came over the speakers, low and grave. “(Y/n), I’m really sorry. It appears as though you gave Athena an order to not monitor you, so she ended up turning off all monitoring, including communications for you to her specifically. I’m trying to override her, but... the program is continuing, and— Look out!” I whipped around and then rolled out of the way as a giant blue hard light construct sprang at me, both fists coming down on top of the empty space where I had just been. I backed away to size him up.

He was big. He was about Reinhardt’s size with bigger fists; however, he was also very fast for his size. I drew an arrow and fired it, but he knocked it aside with his arm at just the right angle. I quickly pulled a dagger out of my pocket and flung it at him. He used his forearm as a shield, pulled it out of him, and flung it back at me with two times the force. I just barely dodged it when he ran at me.

_It was a distraction?!_ I was taken by surprise as he grabbed me by the throat and flung me across the room. I hit a pillar hard and writhed in pain. Blood trickled into my eyes from somewhere on my head.

“Genji... I’m so sorry...” I breathed, hoping he would hear me.

“No, I am the one who is sorry. I should have put more faith and trust in you. It is because of my own insecurities that you are here.” He answered me over the comm system.

“Yeah, but I chose to be a hard-headed fool about it... Damn it, if I wasn’t so headstrong but weak willed, this would never have happened.” I admitted. There was silence for a moment before he spoke again with determination.

“Listen to me, right now.” His voice was severe and something in it inspired me. “You _can_ do this. You must believe in yourself. Be headstrong in this moment. Get up. Fight. I do not want you to lie down and die. A real warrior dies fighting, not bleeding out. _Live_.” He commanded me. I got up shakily and stared down the giant blue beast of a man, taking a deep, yet broken breath. Then, fuelled by Genji’s words, and adrenaline, I roared loudly at him, drew my katana, and charged at him, neatly dodging his flying fist and slicing his other arm off as I passed him. I whipped around and sliced his back with one swift motion of my left arm before I rushed back around him, regrouping and waiting for his attack.

His working arm lashed out, catching me straight in the face. I couldn’t afford to flinch in this moment though. Even one hesitation or flinch could cost me my life. I whipped the sword up in response to his backhand, giving him a nice slice on his arm. He did a reverse roundhouse kick, but I slid under his leg, raising my sword to cut into it. I got a clean slice in, but then his fist came down hard on my leg, crushing it. I rolled out of the way as he grabbed at me and I tried to remain conscious as the pain slowly overwhelmed me. I got to my feet and so did the monstrosity I was fighting.

I limped towards him, sword at the ready and he did the same, readying his good arm to block. I made out like I was going to slice him with the katana, but with my other hand, I grabbed my last dagger and waited for the right moment. He grabbed hold of my arm, and I had my opening. There was a sickening crunch as he crushed it, but at the same time I had plunged my dagger into its heart. The beastly hard-light enemy exploded in a puff of blue light and I cried happily, rejoicing that I had survived.

I could now feel the intensity of the pain and screamed aloud, falling limply to the ground.

“Genji... Genji...” I murmured, calling out for him. Suddenly, I was in his arms. The door had opened, and he reached me even before anyone else could get there.

I stared up at him, smiling weakly as the pain overwhelmed me.

“くそ。私は 本当に失敗したですね？” “ _Shit._ _I really messed up, didn’t I?”_ I told him, my voice weak from the strain.

“人間だれでも間違うものだ。” _“Everyone makes mistakes.”_ He comforted me, stroking my hair with his hand. He withdrew it as he realised that it was matted with blood. I noticed he wasn’t wearing his mask.

“兄貴、マーシーに「急げ」と言って!” _“Brother, tell Mercy to hurry up!”_ I smiled at him as I struggled to stay awake.

“もっと近くに来て.” _“Come closer...”_ I rasped. I could see fear in his eyes as tears pooled in them. He brought his face closer to mine and I gently kissed his cheek. I was fading fast, feeling colder and weaker with each passing second.

_I need to tell him now..._

“源氏...私は...あなた—” _“Genji... I...you...”_ My vision blurred and the last things I saw and heard were Genji begging me to stay awake, and Mercy flying over me with huge angel’s wings and using a staff to cast a golden light over me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard owns Overwatch, not me, silly! But I do own this story! ^_^ Hope you enjoy!

“Foolish...Selfish as usual I see. And that does not even...” I drifted awake to the sound of quiet, yet intense, arguing.

“You have no place telling me that... You don’t... you suddenly care now? ... joke.” Was the response I heard.

 _Hanzo and Genji...?_ I couldn’t make most of it out, but from what I could discern, they were arguing about me.

“She does not even care for you! ...this one though... pours her soul...you are being so...! ...right there in front of you!” Hanzo bit back. Their voices were heavily distorted, and my eyes were completely blurred over as I tried to open them. I couldn’t feel a thing, no pain, no sensation whatsoever. I touched my fingers together and felt nothing. Panic rose within me.

The two men continued to argue in front of me and I rasped, “やめたえよ。” _“Quit it...”_ They continued their arguing and I exploded angrily.

“もういい！いいかげんにして...” _“Enough! Give me a break...”_

They instantly quieted and Genji asked me, “How are you feeling?”

I groaned and explained with a large amount of fear in my voice, “I can’t feel anything... and I can’t see... What’s wrong with me, Genji?”

“It’s alright, (y/n). You are on some very heavy pain medicines until Dr. Ziegler finishes patching you up. You were not supposed to be awake just yet though.”

“I will go fetch the doctor now.” Hanzo offered.

He left, and I sat there awkwardly, not wanting to talk to Genji out of fear, guilt, and frustration. I couldn’t even feel the air moving in and out of my lungs as I breathed.

 _Am I even breathing?_ I thought, panicking at my lack of sensation.

“You’re okay, (y/n). Everything is going to be alright. Your arm, leg, and several ribs were broken, and you have a concussion, but Dr. Ziegler will patch you up.” Genji said calmly, trying to soothe me.

“You do not speak for me, Genji.” Mercy’s voice filled the air, stern and commanding. I turned my head instinctually towards the sound of her voice and she ordered me to lie still.

“You and Hanzo take your leave. I need to speak with her...”

“Angela...” Genji began to protest, but Mercy shut him down. “The longer you take leaving here, the longer I take to start treating her. Now move.” I heard two pairs of receding footsteps as Genji and his brother left the room. When they were far enough away, Mercy sighed and I quietly apologised to her.

“I’m sorry, Doctor...”

“Sorry for what, (y/n)?”

“I...” I hesitated but knew that honesty was the best policy in these sorts of situations. “I used you as a distraction, so I could go to the training room. I lied to Genji... He must have gone and spoken with you about your night together, yes? Well... in reality, it was _our_ night together... We were both really drunk, but he was apparently worse off than I was and... he remembered doing... things... but not who he did them with. He thought he had done them with you, and I let him believe that so I could get to the training area undetected.” I explained.

“So that’s why.... I understand now. You were heartbroken... Tell me, what do you feel for Genji?” I was taken aback by her question.

“I-Well... from the moment I first met him, I loved his spirit. His creative mind and fun-loving nature are just amazing to me. We both struggle with accepting ourselves. Him, accepting the Cyborg part of him, and me... accepting my place in this world. I thought that with him, I had finally found that place...” I cut off as emotion overwhelmed me.

When I finally calmed down, I finished, “I know I screwed up, Dr. Ziegler, and I’m really sorry. I promise you and the rest of our friends that I will never do anything this meaninglessly drastic again. I will train my mind and go through intense emotional conditioning by myself to lock down on my feelings so that I won’t be hurt again.”

There was a brief moment of silence before she laughed aloud and chided, “How naïve... You can’t just turn off emotion like a switch, but you _can_ be more careful about how you act while you are in a heightened state of emotion. Please just... try not to do that again. Just because I am good at healing does not mean it isn’t painful for me to see the wounds.”

“I understand... I won’t let this happen again, I promise. Also... I’m going to end my training with Genji and ask someone else to pick me up as their apprentice. I may have feelings for him, but he does not feel the same way about me... or he does and is torn about it. Either way, I won’t allow him to, inadvertently or otherwise, screw with my feelings.” I confirmed.

Dr. Ziegler let out another sigh. “Very well, I will get you patched up. I... think you are going about this the wrong way, but it is a decent solution for now. Just... be careful with Genji. He might put on a mask of pranks and fun, but he is just as conflicted as you are. You two are very similar, as you pointed out. Anyways...” There was a short pause as she commanded, “It’s time for you to sleep,” and I slowly drifted off into a deep sleep. I had a nightmare. I was strapped into a chair and going through various medical experiments. The technology for what they had to do to me was still new. They replaced my body parts with metal and scrapped my heart for a machine that would never stop pumping my blood. I didn’t have sensation in my arms or legs because they were all metal. I tried to scream but couldn’t.

Then I woke up, sitting up straight, completely drenched in sweat inside of Genji’s bedroom. I panted heavily and felt around at my own body.

 _I can feel again and I’m alive...!_ I realised as I could feel the fabric of my clothing on my fingers. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, calming my racing thoughts and heart. Then, I got out of bed, dressed in my training outfit, and headed down to the training rooms.

“Hello, Athena. Please set up my training room for meditation, and light training.” I greeted the AI mainframe computer.

“Certainly. Welcome back, (y/n).”

I walked inside of the room and commanded her, “Cue the music, Athena.” The first song from my Meditation Playlist began to play and I sat down and began focusing on my breathing. A thought flitted through my mind, a recent memory.

_“Who would ever love a Cyborg?”_

_“I would.”_

I shook my head in frustration, trying my best not to think about him.

 _He went after Mercy. He will always pine after her..._ I focused on my breathing when another memory came to the front of my mind: when I hand fed a drunken Genji steak after he had reunited with his brother. I growled, trying to force the memories out of my head, but the one of the very first time I met him in the med bay also resurfaced. That was the moment I knew I trusted him and wanted to put myself in his hands for my training.

I scrunched my eyes together angrily and tried my best to just listen to and focus on the music. When I was finally calm enough, I got up and went over to the nearest practice dummy and performed my martial arts movements on it. I practiced for several hours, unaware that Genji was watching me the whole time. I finally felt his gaze on me and whipped around, sighing as I saw the green of his visor from the shadows. He let out a low hum.

“If I was an enemy, you would be dead by now.” He joked, jumping down from his perch on one of the beams that wrapped around the corner of the wall. “Still, you have come a long way, and I am proud of the progress you have made in this short amount of time.” I let out a grunt of acknowledgement, turned back to the practice dummy and kept punching it, not wanting to look at him.

“You are really not supposed to be up and moving around just yet. Angela will destroy the both of us if she finds out. But... you are strong, and since you are already awake and moving around, we should do some light sparring. What do you say?” He inquired. I could tell he was trying to be careful, wary.

“No thank you. I’m fine training on my own.” I put simply, sending a reverse roundhouse kick into the bag and watching Genji, who was standing too close, have to dodge it as it swung past him, narrowly missing his face.

“Well, perhaps we could train more tomorrow then, when you feel a bit better.” He suggested hesitantly.

“No.” I turned to him, controlling my emotions with great difficulty.

_If I’m to be strong, I must master myself. Show no emotion._

“You have taught me much, Genji, but I must move onto another teacher now. There is much I can learn from others here at Overwatch. Thank you for your time, Sensei.” I explained with a bow. I turned to walk away as my heart dropped into my stomach at my own words, but I was knocked clean off my feet and held in a body lock.

“Let me go,” I demanded calmly, staring at the floor and refusing to look at him.

“Not until you explain to me what this is really about.” He countered. I broke away from him, twisting around to free myself, but he grappled with me, catching me into another position. He was on top of me now, his arms and legs intertwined with mine, holding me into place. I thrusted my hips upward into his crotch, made my arms fly outwards and shifted my body weight to roll over until I was on top of him. Then, I jumped backwards, putting some distance between us and trying to mete out how I could make it to the door and escape. He blocked my path, standing tall to try to intimidate me.

“Genji, please let me pass.” I demanded more sternly.

“Please, I just want to speak with you. Let me know what is going on.” He near begged me. I eyed him sadly as I approached him and pulled him into a hug.

“Don’t you remember,” I began, my voice turning into a hiss, “I already tried to let you know, and you didn’t listen.” I used his trust in me as he hugged me to flip him over and send him crashing into the ground. Then, I turned and rushed out the door. I went to D.Va and made arrangements with her to share her room.

“Don’t you think you’re taking some... drastic measures?” She asked me, popping a bubble in her gum and groaning as she made a fatal error on her handheld game.

“I need to balance my emotions. Genji hurt me... badly... Even so, it was my own fault for reacting to it. Reacting to everything in an emotional manner is weakness. I must temper myself and find balance. I can’t afford to be in love right now.” I gasped as I realised what I said and D.Va stared up at me in shock from her game, the death cries of her character filling the silence between us.

“You’re in _love_ with him...?” She asked me, smiling brightly and scrunching her hands up into tiny fists. I sighed.

“Yes, but... he doesn’t love me. He’s in love with Mercy... He made that painfully clear...”

“Yeah, but did he tell you that himself?” D.Va pressed, raising one eyebrow curiously.

“Not quite, but...” I sighed sadly, trying to hold back the pain as it overwhelmed me, and put simply, “I just... _know._ ” I turned away from her and she came up to me, throwing her arms around me in a hug.

“Come on, girl! You and I are friends, right? You can tell me what’s wrong. I’m here for you.” I turn to look at her and she gave me the biggest puppy dog eyes. I groaned and smiled ever so slightly. It was hard to resist her because she was so honest and cute. I motioned to the bed and we lie down together, talking about Genji and the events that led to me heading into the training room like a fool.

“I understand... Well, if this is really what you want to do, then I will support you one hundred percent of the way.” I smiled at her, but a painful, gnawing feeling tugged at me like a piece of my soul was being ripped out. D.Va helped me plan out who I should go to next for training, and the most logical conclusions were either Hanzo or Dr. Ziegler.

“Maybe... I can even train with both of them. I did like learning the healing strategies that Dr. Ziegler taught me, but I could learn a lot about archery and fighting from Hanzo as well.” I suggested, running my hand through my hair.

“Just tread carefully with Hanzo... we still don’t know much about him, and... there have been some... rumours floating around about him.” I blinked in confusion and pressed her concerning them.

“Well,” she hesitated, looking away sadly, “rumour has it that Hanzo... killed his own brother, killed Genji, but Overwatch revived Genji and made him what he is today.”

“ _Who_ he is you mean.” I defended Genji.

D.Va giggled and stared at me with a teasing expression on her face as she crowed, “Dude, you’re completely head over heels for him! Even while you’re angry with him, you’re still protective and respectful towards him.” I sighed and shook my head, telling her I was going to go get some training from Mercy. She waved at me and I left the room, watching out for Genji as I made my way there.

I greeted Dr. Ziegler, and she looked up at me with interest as I explained to her that I would like to learn more about her trade as a combat medic. She showed me the Valkyrie suit and introduced me to it, letting me put it on and give it a go inside of the med bay. I laughed as the wings flitted me gracefully through the air. She laughed along with me but chided me all the same.

“As much fun as it is, it is not a game.” Her face turned grave and she looked like a sullen statue as she explained, “These wings are meant to fly as fast as they can to an injured person. Men, women... children... they all get caught up in wars they had nothing to do with. You were one of those. I was just glad that Talon wasn’t able to do you any harm. If I teach you my trade, you must take it seriously and use it for good. Understand?” I nodded at her and shook her hand, now getting a better understanding of her.

She was like a mother to all of Overwatch, the way she treated them, yelled at them for getting hurt, and chided them for their recklessness. I smiled at her and asked her to teach me more. We spoke to each other until it was very late at night. I bid her goodnight and left to go back to the training room.

_I didn’t get a good session in with Genji crashing it like he did. Might as well let off some stress._

I went to open the room and Athena greeted me as usual.

“Hello, (y/n), Genji is already in the training room. Would you like to join him?” I groaned in frustration, but paused, conflicted over what I should do. Finally, I requested to observe him. A screen popped up on the outside of the door and I could see everything he was doing and even control the camera. He slashed at the training dummies repeatedly, growling and yelling in a rage. I gaped at him in shock. I had never seen him so uncontrolled like this before.

“Athena,” he suddenly yelled, “activate Training Program Level Three!”

“Athena! Let me in there!” I cried out, just before he told her to lock the room. I was able to sneak inside and hide up in the beams, just as he had done before to observe me.

 _You fool... what the hell are you doing?_ I thought to myself, biting my lip as I watched him take down the first enemy in five seconds flat.

“Athena! Decrease enemy spawn delay to ten seconds!” The second enemy was a little bit harder for him, but he decapitated him with a clean swipe. The third enemy exerted him greatly, and I knew he would need help with the last two. He finally finished it by sweeping his legs out from under him and breaking his neck with a kick to the throat. I watched his chest heaving as he waited eagerly for the fourth enemy. This one was actually an exact replica of Genji, and it mirrored his movements.

_He’s fighting himself! Oh no..._

I watched as the lights on Genji’s suit flashed from green to red repeatedly as he fought the glowing blue version of himself. Then, the hard-light Genji spun around quickly, delivering a solid kick to the real Genji’s chest. It stood back, watching Genji as he got up and let out an ear-splitting battle cry. The lights of his entire suit glowed with a fiery red as he whipped out his katana and charged the other Genji. The blue Genji, who was not in a rage, side-stepped neatly, and pulled out a hard-light katana of his own, stabbing Genji straight in his torso. He fell backwards, and I rushed over to the weapon rack, frenzied as I grabbed a bow and laser arrows. Just as the other Genji pulled his sword out of the real one and raised it high to finish him, I drew the bow, slowed my breathing and shot him straight through the head. It cut cleanly, burning straight through his visor and I rushed over to Genji. “Athena, end program!” I yelled as tears streamed down my face. “I’m afraid I am unable to end the program this far in. Shall I page Dr. Ziegler?”

“Yes, and increase enemy spawn time to a minute!” I called out frantically, trying to buy him some time.

I looked Genji over. He was bleeding profusely from his torso, and I took off the jacket I was wearing to try to stop it. His breathing was ragged, and I feared the wound was grave.

“Why would you do this?! Please don’t die on me... I couldn’t bear to lose you!” I yelled fearfully, pressing him to me in a quick yet tender hug.

“G-Genji?” I called him gently. There was a low, metallic whirring and the lights of his suit flickered off. “No...” I murmured in disbelief, lying him gently on the ground.

 _He’s... gone...! I never fully told him how I felt about him. I was an idiot for avoiding him... Selfish fool that I am. Please... come back... I need you here with me..._ I begged, crying profusely.

Suddenly, I had a very odd feeling in the back of my mind. It felt as though I had been trying to learn something for so long, but somehow the pieces of the puzzle finally snapped together and I completely figured it out. My heart pounded in my chest and I yanked Genji’s helmet off of his head to see the colour draining from his lifeless face.

“Athena. Extend respawn time for another minute.” I ordered her. She complied. I took a deep breath and focused on my instincts. I remembered my lesson with Angela, and how she used her powers to save those caught up in War.

 _He was caught up in my own personal war... This is my fault. It’s up to me to set things right._ I felt an intense heat spread throughout my body and noticed a bright, golden glow emanating from me. I leaned down and kissed Genji on the lips, focusing the energy into him.

_Whether she believes it or not, Dr. Ziegler’s power is her love for others. I’ll use my love to save Genji._

I sat back and watched as Genji’s wound slowly heal over, and the bleeding stopped. His suit even repaired itself. Then, the lights on his suit glowed red and he groaned and sat up quickly, his head almost crashing into mine as he coughed up the blood that had pooled in his lungs and breathed deeply. I gazed into his eyes. They were glowing a bright red colour, and his suit was still glowing, matching the same colour as his eyes. His expression was one of pure rage, but he wasn’t looking at anything in particular; he was just glaring straight ahead of him, lost in thought.

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek, burying my head into his neck.

“I’m so sorry. I’ve been selfish... I’m an idiot... It’s all my fault you’re here. You got wrapped up in my own bullshit, and I regret all of it. I never ever meant for you to get hurt. I just wanted to stop feeling any sort of emotion for awhile because...” I choked on my words, afraid to admit it, but knowing I needed to say it.

“私はあなたが好きです、だからいつあなたがだけ彼女を考えていると、私が痛いです。” _“I like you, so when you’re only thinking about her, it hurts me.”_ “私のもとに戻ってきてください。” _“Please..._ _Come back to me.”_ I begged him.

His suit began to flicker and phase in and out of red and green, but finally settled on its usual bright green. I still didn’t let go of him, and as he hugged me back, I sobbed uncontrollably.

“私を許してください。” _“Please forgive me!”_ I cried.

“許すものは何もありません。” “ _There is nothing to forgive.”_ He responded, looking around. “あなたはそれらをすべて殺しましたか？” _“Did you kill them all?”_ He inquired cautiously.

I shook my head, stood up, retrieved his sword and helmet and commanded him, “Stand up warrior, you still have one more fight. This time, I will be fighting at your side.” The lights went off, signalling the spawning of the next enemy. Genji took his helmet from me and put it back on, the glow of it shining through the darkness, and he took his glowing green sword from me and held it at the ready.

“今回は、あなたを守る。” _“This time, I will protect you.”_ I vowed.

He let out a chirp of laughter, put his hand on the side of my face and quipped, “私はあなた、私のヴァルキリーを信じています。” _“I believe you, my Valkyrie.”_ The lights came back on and we faced a literal giant. I swallowed hard, but knowing Genji was there centred me.

“Athena, cue the music.” I ordered. An upbeat Japanese pop song came on over the air and I side-eyed Genji.

“Really? This is what you were listening to?” I judged him.

“Hey, it’s good shit!” He objected. I swayed my hips, dancing over and standing in front of the giant of a man we were to fight with.

“I don’t suppose we could make this a dance battle, could we?” I asked it. He raised his fists and swung them downward at me, intending to crush me, but I lithely jumped out of the way, standing back next to Genji and grinding against him. “Let’s finish this bitch quick and have a real dance party, alright?” I suggested.

He twirled me around, catching me in his arms and bending me backwards.

“Sounds like a plan.” He told me, and I could hear the smile in his voice. Just as the giant blue construct charged at us, he swirled me away towards the weapons rack where I grabbed two short swords, several energy grenades, and a graviton gun that sent out an orb and pulled all nearby objects into it. I rushed over to see Genji, distracting the giant, dancing around him with amazingly slick moves, even dropping into some breakdancing moves as he weaved in and out in beat with the construct’s attacks and the music. I ran to him and he grabbed me.

Adding me into his dance routine, and we dodged and weaved together as I passed him the grenades and showed off my new gun.

“Okay then, let’s do this.” He told me eagerly, bumping me in the hip and sending me a short distance away. I ran around the monster of a man and as Genji pulled the pin off the grenade, I waited a few seconds and fired the gun at the space several feet behind the monster. Genji threw the grenade, and both the giant and the grenade were sucked into it. The grenade exploded, dealing a decent amount of damage to the hard-light man.

Enraged, the giant blue man swung at us, keeping close so that he could grab us with him if he was sucked in by the machine. I wrapped the shoulder strap of the gun around my back, rushed back over to Genji and joined him in his dance once more. He twirled me around and as we both came back together, we entered a tango stance, but as the monster charged us, we performed the perfect combo sidekick that, with the combined power between us in our legs, sent him flying backwards. I broke apart from Genji, blowing him a kiss, and shot the gun at the space just behind the monster.

Genji launched the final grenade, and we both watched as it was sucked into the graviton orb along with the blue hard-light monstrosity. When the blue light powdered into the air and the giant was no more, I ran to Genji. He threw off his mask as I threw myself into him in a giant hug, and he twirled me around as my arms were around him. Finally, he brought me back to the centre and I gave him a shy smile.

“You were... really mad earlier, even after I healed you. I... wanted to know how much you heard of what I told you.” He cocked his head to the side in confusion.

“Well, I did not exactly _hear_ anything, except for when you asked me to come back to you. I realised what was going on and was able to snap out of it, but it was more that I heard your voice and had this warm... nice feeling that pulled me back. I’m sorry though...”

A disheartened look washed over his face as he admitted, “I thought I had lost you completely, and I became really angry with myself. I know I really messed things up between us, but I want to make it right.”

“Hey,” I told him, putting my hand against the side of his face tenderly, “we both messed up. I should never have just cut and run on you like that... I wanted to be completely devoid of emotion, and... to me, that meant just walking away and starting over, but if anything, our battle here just goes to show how important emotion really is.” He nodded, smiling warmly at me, and I spun around in his arms, grinding against him.

“Now, about that dance party.” I began, grinning wildly at him as I danced around him. He joined me, and we jammed out to the songs inside of the dance room, dancing wildly and enjoying each other’s company.

“Is this what I was paged for? A dance party?” Dr. Ziegler’s voice rang impatiently over the intercom.

I laughed loudly and apologised, “I’m so sorry, Dr. Ziegler! I forgot I called you! I paged you because... Genji’s arm got hurt by one of the training program constructs, and I thought it was more serious than it really was. Thanks to you, I was able to patch him up though!”

Genji eyed me curiously, catching my lie, but he said nothing and instead, twirled me around and pressed me up against him and swaying me in time with the beat.

“As you can see doctor, my arm is in perfect dancing condition, and I am doing just fine!” Genji exclaimed, twirling me back around to face him and giving me a sexy wink. I blushed, and he smiled slyly.

“Very well. Good job, (y/n). However, Genji! I told you that she is not to be training yet!” He scratched his head sheepishly and gazed over at where she was standing through the glass.

“She came to me though, Doctor. How was I to refuse her request to train?” He asked her. As he looked back at me and met my gaze once more, there was a look within them that said, _“Let’s keep each other’s secrets.”_ I nodded at him.

Angela sighed and scolded us, “Seriously though, now that your enemies have been defeated, please leave the training room. It’s not for dancing, you know!” We both snickered at her and agreed to leave now that the song was over. Genji offered me his arm and we walked out of the training room together, heading back to his bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard owns Overwatch, but I own this story! I hope you enjoy it! :)

I lay down on the bed, and once Genji had stripped out of his armour, he joined me. We snuggled into each other and stared up at the wall and he finally broke the silence.

“So... you said that you healed me, but... I could have sworn I felt Mercy’s power flowing into me. I was gravely injured years ago, and I died, but she had resurrected me somehow. How is that possible that you can do the same? Without her Caduceus Staff?” He implied.

“I’m... I’m not sure... I was talking with her just before sneaking into your training room. She taught me a few things, but... not... _that...”_ I admitted.

My eyes welled up with tears as I told him, “But... you did _die,_ Genji _._ You _actually_ died...! I... couldn’t bear to let you go. I brought you back to life. I don’t understand how. I just felt what I wanted to do, and my body glowed with a golden light. I was like... an angel.”

He squeezed me and murmured softly, “Well, it’s alright. I am here now. Also, we will have to speak with Angela about this sooner or later. There may be something different about you that could be a big asset to our team if we learn more about it.” I nodded and agreed with him, burying my head into his chest and taking in his strong, yet sweet, scent which was like cinnamon and sugar mixed with the smell of pine. That, along with his beating heart and the warmth of his arms around me and body next to mine, gave me a sense of security and lulled me to sleep.

The next day, I woke up and Genji demanded that I see Dr. Ziegler just to get another once-over to clear me for training. He took me to see her, and the check-up came back normal. She immediately cleared me for training but warned me against doing anything rash.

“I promise I won’t do anything like that again, Dr. Ziegler.” I swore, smiling coyly at her.

She chuckled and added, “I appreciate it. Also, please call me Angela. There’s no need to be so formal. We may work together, but here, we are a big family, and you are a part of it.” I smiled at her and gave her a warm hug.

As I backed out of the hug though, she caught me frowning slightly, and I looked over at Genji, who knew exactly what I wanted to say. He nodded, pressing me to tell her.

“Dr. Zie—umm, Angela... There’s something I need to tell you. Something... happened to me in the training room when I was with Genji...” I proceeded to tell her about spying on Genji as he did the Level Three Training Program, and how he got gravely injured and died.

She gasped and demanded, “You are _sure_ he died?”

“Yes,” I answered sadly, biting back the urge to cry, “the lights on his suit blinked out and when I took off his mask, he was not moving. There was no colour in his face or light in his eyes. He was _gone._ ” She stared at me in awe and I told her about how I thought of her and brought Genji back. “I didn’t want him to die. There was so much I wanted to tell him, and so many regrets I had about him, and I... I wanted him to come back. I willed it and it came to pass. I felt... like an angel.” I confessed, remembering the way the power flowed through me.

“And this was... after you saw me... but I never showed you that ability. Plus, you didn’t have the Caduceus staff... that shouldn’t have been possible... Would you permit me to do a brain scan? I would like for you to wear a tiara for awhile. You can train with it on, and it is quite fashionable. It will scan your brain and tell me what I need to know. Alright?” She persuaded me.

I nodded and put it on my head.

Genji bowed on one knee beside me with one arm crossed over his heart and praised, “姫様.” _“Princess.”_

I laughed and bit back, “源氏くん,あなたは私に礼拝するつもりですか？” _“Are you going to worship me, Genji?”_

He let out a dark laugh and replied, “私を誘惑しないで,” “ _Don’t tempt me,”_ before he rose and helped me out of the patient chair and to my feet. Angela smiled, shook her head at our goofy display and walked over to her computer to look at my readings.

“Well... currently your brain waves are very excited, particularly in the right side of your brain, which is mainly for creativity and imagination. I can’t say I’m surprised by that. You always have interesting ideas, especially for dessert. Speaking of which, it has been awhile! Could you make your chocolate brownie cake again for us?” A small blush spread over her cheeks that made me giggle.

“Angela is asking you for an unhealthy food? Scandalous...” Genji gasped dramatically.

Angela clicked her tongue at him and objected, “Hey, I never said _not_ to eat desserts, I merely said to do so in moderation.” I chuckled and agreed to make it tonight in honour of her saving me, and in honour of me joining the Overwatch family.

As the days passed, Genji and I trained hard. We meditated often, and I was surprised at how much more confident I was becoming, not just in my ability, but in myself as a person. It wasn’t hard with Genji by me every step of the way. He praised me when I did well and rebuked me gently when I messed up, showing me the right way to do it. He was patient, kind, and compassionate. When I had bad days, he was there to hold me, or take me to D.Va and Lucio to play some games and jam out to the music. Before I knew it, February was here.

I had never celebrated Valentine’s Day before, having no one who was very close to me, but this time, I did have someone.

 _I wonder if he knows I like him though..._ I sighed as I thought about how we never actually talked about our feelings for each other. _If he even really has those sorts of feelings for me..._ It was hard to tell since everything he’s done with me and for me could have been done by a lover _or_ a friend.

I walked through the hall, on my way to join Genji in the training room and Hanzo stopped me, whispering, “あなたは本命チョコを作ったのですか？” _“Did you make the true feeling chocolate?”_ He asked me, staring at me pensively.

“まだな。” _“Not yet.”_

He groaned and pressed, “Well hurry up. The day is almost here. This will be the thing you give him to confess, you know. My brother is a... bone head, but if you give him these, he will know.” I smiled at him and nodded, promising to do it soon.

After my training session with Genji, I researched chocolate-making recipes online and found the best one. I was, of course, going to experiment with it to make it even sweeter though, and then I would add my own signature to it. I only had two days to do it, but I had to be stealthy about it. I found Brigitte in the Hangar, smelting together a device, and asked her if there was any way she could whip up a stealth mechanism for me, so I could make some chocolates for a special someone.

“You want a cloaking device, eh? Well, you’re in luck, friend! I have one, but it needs a test run. If you make me some chocolates as well, I will let you borrow it. It should work, but the battery only lasts for three hours.” She explained. She then put her hands on her hips and smiled with a suggestive expression on her face.

“This wouldn’t have anything to do with a certain... Cyborg Ninja, now would it?” She inquired. I nodded, shifting in place shyly and blushing ever so slightly.

“Jeez, does everyone know?” I huffed with embarrassment. She laughed heartily.

“I think everyone except for him, to be honest.” Her eyes shifted downwards sadly, and she put her auburn hair back into its usual ponytail. “He’s clueless, but... I think it’s because he can’t fathom how anyone could ever love someone like him, you know? It’s like... when you’ve been through so much and then something like someone falling in love with you happens, it tends to be unfathomable to a person.”

“Unfathomable to whom?”

Genji’s voice startled both of us and we whipped around to see him standing there behind us.

“クソロボット忍者男!！私の後ろに忍び込まないで！” “ _Damn Robot-Ninja-Man! Don’t sneak up behind me!”_ I yelled at him, worried about how much he heard of our conversation.

He roared with evil laughter and then pointed at me animatedly, declaring, “Isn’t that my job as a ninja, though?” I groaned and shook my head, punching him in the shoulder armour. “Anyways, what are you doing?” He inquired, leaning against D.Va’s nearby mech suit.

“Careful not to scratch that!” Brigitte warned him. He stood up, giving her a thumbs-up.

“I was just telling Brigitte about how I wanted to be ready for Talon, so with my training coming along as it has been, I was going to see if she could whip up a stealth device for me to use. She has one and I’m going to test it out tomorrow!” I exclaimed proudly. He let out a grunt of approval.

“Well, I need to borrow you if I can. There’s something I want to show you.” I nodded at him and turned to Brigitte.

“I’ll come back for it tomorrow afternoon.” I murmured to her before I left with Genji.

To my surprise, he led me straight back to the training room. “Is there a new technique you wanted to show me?” I asked him as he punched in the code to the room.

He looked back at me and declared, “Something like that, yes.” We walked in and I saw a bunch of robots lining the room. Some of them were floating mid-air while others were moving around in a tizzy. Others still were being watchful sentinels, standing in place and staring straight ahead. They were roughly the size of a grown man, and none of them were weaponised except for a few of them at the back of the room, but they were only shooting straight in front of themselves.

“You and I have been training together for a while now, and I trust you with my life. In fact, you have already saved it twice now I believe. I want to show you my dragon. I don’t show it to many people because it is like a secret weapon.”

I snickered suggestively, and he groaned, “Not _that_ type of dragon. I mean a _real Japanese_ Dragon.” I gaped at him, a look of confusion on my face and he pulled out his sword, turned, faced a group of robots, yelling, “龍神の剣を喰らえ!” “ _Taste the sword of the Dragon God!”_ A glowing green dragon erupted from his sword and he sliced at the robots that lined the room, each one dissolving into the blue hard-light energy.

I gaped at him. It only lasted for about five to seven seconds, but it was the most amazing thing I had ever seen.

“Can you... control your dragon, or play with it, or like... make it change shape?” I demanded excitedly, my mouth widening in a smile. As a kid, I loved dragons. I thought of them as giant cats of the sky, especially with their whiskers and jowl-shapes. He nodded and extended his hand to me, making a tiny green dragon soar around it. I walked forward and pet it gently. It nibbled on my fingers, the sharp teeth poking me, but not stabbing into me. It felt like a lizard, except for where its mane was, and it felt surprisingly warm. I smiled, laughing joyfully and Genji put it away when I was done petting it.

“Are you going to teach me how to have a dragon?!” I exclaimed.

He stared at me thoughtfully and declared, “I am going to try. Not everyone can do this, but I think you might be able to. Here’s what I want you to do. Take my sword, stare down your enemies, think of me and the green dragon, and say the phrase, ‘龍神の剣を喰らえ,’ ”

I closed my eyes and focused my breathing, only opening them when I felt as though I was balanced enough. I stared at the robots ahead of me and thought of the green dragon.

 _Little Dragon, guide my blade..._ I thought as I let out the loud battlecry.

“龍神の剣を喰らえ!” I screamed, charging forward and striking the first enemy. Nothing happened at first, but then there was a feeling of electricity within me, and a heat rose up from my chest, wrapping around me as I swung my blade. A roaring noise sounded in my right ear and out of my peripherals I saw the same green dragon appear, only now it was much bigger.

It locked eyes with me and glared as if to say, “don’t lose focus,” and I turned back to the enemies, cutting them down with ease, just as Genji had done. When it was over, and the green dragon disappeared, I sighed with exhaustion and fell to my knees. It really took a lot out of me. I panted heavily as my vision began to go black and Genji rushed over to me worriedly.

I put my hand up to stop him and began to control my breathing, taking in deeper breaths. When my vision returned to normal, I stood up shakily and let out a loud cheer.

“すごいな...” “ _Amazing...”_ Genji breathed, offering me his arm to steady myself. I quickly took it and he told me, “You are going to feel a bit tired. The first time channelling the dragons always wears you out. I was right about my theory though, (y/n).” I looked up at him in confusion and he quickly elaborated.

“It wasn’t a lie when I told you that not everyone can control the dragons. Only a _Shimada_ is supposed to be able to control them. However, I think you have an ability that draws off of your feelings for other people... your empathy.” He admitted. I smiled brightly at him.

“That... sounds like a nice ability actually.” He let out a sound of agreement.

"That is all we should do for today. You channelled the dragon and that is enough. Let's return to the bedroom so you can rest," Genji murmured, leading me out of the training room. As we rounded the corner, Angela flew around it, bumping straight into Genji’s armour.

“Are you okay?” He asked her as she rubbed her shoulder where she hit.

“I’m fine. The better question is, are _you?"_ She asked me. I stared at her in surprise and cocked my head.

“I’m fine, just a bit tired, but Genji told me that’s to be expected. Why, what’s wrong?” I demanded nervously.

She gaped at me and replied, “Well, I am glad you’re alright! Your brain wave readings were off the charts, and it showed that you were using one hundred percent of your brain. That’s not supposed to be possible, but... it happened today. What were you doing...?” I looked over at Genji as if to ask for permission and he nodded at me.

“I... used Genji’s dragon. He showed me his skill and then he told me to think of him and take down my enemies, and I did. It was... amazing!” I exclaimed, waving my arms around and probably looking like a kid in a candy store.

“Angela, I think her abilities are empathy-based. I think... they must have something to do with the _soul._ ” She sighed and pondered what Genji had said.

“This could be. There is still much that science has not explained, such as the Human soul... Plus, she brought you back to life just as I did, and when you told her to think of you, she was able to harness that ability. Hmm... I will continue to study your brainwaves for further data. I’m glad you’re alright, (y/n).” She told me, gripping my shoulder comfortingly. I smiled back at her and nodded my head, letting Genji take me back to our room.

The next day, Genji and I trained hard together and I used his Dragonblade attack again, this time feeling a lot less tired than I did the previous day. We finished up the training with the grappling exercises, and this time, I was proud to get the jump on Genji, taking him down and nailing him into the ground.

“I bet you like this, don’t you? Holding me down against you and feeling my body beneath yours,” he quipped, trying to throw me off my game. "What would you think about taking advantage of the situation, (y/n)?"

I grinned. “I like this, but I also like _winning,_ and you’re not going to throw me off my game this time!” I murmured into his ear, strengthening my grip on him as he made an attempt to get out of my hold. He tapped the mat twice and I let him up, laughing victoriously at having bested him, and he bowed to me.

We ended our training and stretched, giving our muscles a cool down after the rigorous exercise.

“So...” he began, slowly raising his legs from his knees to his shoulders before lifting them into a handstand. He then removed one hand and held out his other in a single-handstand. “do you have any plans for tomorrow?”

 _Is he about to ask me out...?_ I wondered, thinking about my “plans.”

“Hmm, I was just thinking of doing some training with you as usual, maybe watching a movie or playing video games with someone, and then making dessert for everyone. You know how Angela has been wanting that brownie cake.” I joked, spreading my legs out and reaching for the middle to stretch. He suddenly pushed himself up with his arm and walked over to me, offering to help me stretch.

I nodded, and he sat down with me, putting his legs in between mine and stretching my legs apart while pulling my arms towards him. I let out a groan of pain, but toughed it out, letting him pull me further and stretch my legs until they were almost doing the splits.

“I bet you like this, don’t you?” I sassed, repeating his words back to him.

He let out a dark chuckle and replied, “I cannot deny it.” A blush painted my face and I looked away from him as he pushed his legs forward and pulled my arms to him again, stretching my legs and extracting another moan from me.

Finally, he helped me up and we headed to dinner together. As I walked behind him, I stared thoughtfully at him, trying to mete out my feelings for him while wondering what his own were about me.

 _He keeps... flirting with me, but does he even like me in that way? Or was I just a one-time fling?_ Then I remembered his question to me about my plans.

“Do _you_ have plans tomorrow, Genji? I forgot to ask you,” I spoke up as we walked.

“I do, actually, and I will be cancelling our training for tomorrow.” I gaped at him.

_He’s... cancelling our training together? He has... a date?_

“My plans are not until much later. At the start of the morning though, I will be playing games with Lucio and D.Va. Would you like to join us?” He asked me.

“Y-yeah, sure!” I told him quickly. I bit back the urge to ask him about his plans and focused on my breathing, meditating as I walked.

“Are you alright, (y/n)? You seem tense...” Genji worried, placing a hand on my shoulder. I removed it, smiling at him and assured him I was fine.

“Don’t worry, I’m alright. I just... was really surprised you cancelled our training is all.” I admitted, waving my hands.

“Hmm, well I suppose we could do a quick session together sometime tomorrow.”

He placed his hand on his chin like he was thinking hard about it and I objected, “No, it’s alright, Genji. I don’t want you to change your plans for me. It’s okay, really.”

We turned into the kitchen and he started, “But it—”

“Hello, my friends!” Reinhardt’s booming voice cut him off as he spoke, and he instead greeted the big German man with a quick salute.

We sat down at the table and ate dinner together. Everyone was laughing and talking except for me. I ate my food, savouring the flavour and pondering what Genji’s plans must be. I didn’t wish to speak while I was emotional, so I remained silent. I only became aware of someone speaking to me as a pea flew up and hit me in the face.

I looked over to where Hanzo was sitting and Lucio exclaimed, “Whoa! Direct hit!”

Hanzo scoffed with a wolfish grin, “Please, Lucio... I am an archer. A pea is an easy projectile to launch.” Then, he tilted his head towards McCree, who was sitting in front of me at the table, and the handsome, rugged gunslinger repeated his question for me.

“So, I hear dessert is your specialty round here now. You got anything special cooked up for us tomorrow night, darlin’?” He asked in his sultry Western accent.

I leaned forward, smiled at him evilly and declared, “Well now, I guess you’ll just have to wait and see, cowboy.”

He leaned forward too, grinned slyly, and rested his hand over mine, our eyes locking. “You sure I can’t get you to tell us just _one_ of the desserts you plan to make, (y/n)?” He had a piercing stare that sent shivers down my spine and into other places... I blushed but maintained my solid stare into his eyes.

Out of the corner of my eyes, there was a flash of red, and I noticed that Genji’s suit was changing colours as it had been before when he lost control in the training room. I pulled my hand back from McCree’s and sat back, crossing my arms.

“I see what you’re up to Gunslinger. You won’t be getting any secrets from me today,” I bit back, grinning at him. I then turned to Genji to check on him.

“Genji? Are you alright? Your suit changed colours...” I murmured to him so that only he could hear me.

“Fine,” he put simply. “Excuse me everyone, I must go meditate for the night. Thank you for the meal Reinhardt.” He said with a bow, getting up from his seat and retreating back towards the direction of his bedroom. I went to leave and follow him, but Brigitte intercepted me and took me down to the hangar to get the cloaking device.

“I checked it out, and the battery is only going to last for three hours once it’s activated. Just hook it to your clothing and press the button.” She explained. I smiled at her and hugged her tightly, thanking her for it. “Just keep up the end of the bargain with those sweets.” She said with a wink.

“Also, here. It’s to put your chocolates in. I knew you wanted to do something special for him.” She pulled out an ornate, black and green hand-crafted box that had a green dragon's head on the top of it, and I gently took it from her, then hugged her tightly.

“Seriously, thank you... so much...” I gushed, feeling warm, happy tears well up in my eyes.

“No problem. Just make my chocolates awesome alright?” She joked.

I gave her a small salute and ran after Genji. When I entered the room, I found him on the floor, still in his armour. He was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed and his right hand was lying against his leg while his left hand was up in a meditating pose with his first two fingers pointing upward. I stealthily crept up to him, took a stance, and leapt at him, trying to tackle him. He rolled to the side and I crashed into the wall. I went to grab him into a hug from behind and he flipped me over, sending me crashing onto the floor in front of him.

I groaned and looked up at him from my place on the floor, but he was still holding the meditation pose.

 _What’s gotten into him...?_ I wondered, rubbing my shoulder as I came to a kneeling position in front of him. I scooted forward to try to hug him again, but his arms went into a fighting stance, ready to deflect me if I tried to touch him.

I sighed sadly and relented, “I’m not sure what’s wrong, but... just know I’m here for you. All I wanted to do was cheer you up, but I know that sometimes, we need time to ourselves, so I’ll leave you be. I’m sorry I couldn’t help you.” His helmet tilted to the side for a second as though he was considering what I was saying, but he resumed his meditation.

I stood up, closed my eyes, turned away and walked into the bathroom to bathe. I used the nicest bubble bath and body washes that we had and dressed in my loose silk robe when I had finished. I felt refreshed, but I was still upset and worried about Genji.

 _The way he acted at the table when McCree was talking to me and put his hand on mine... Was he... jealous? But... it’s not like Genji and I are even a thing... he hasn’t said anything to me about it..._ I sighed and stepped out of the bathroom to find him in the same spot, still meditating.

“Genji...” I called to him, walking over to him and trying to hug him.

He grabbed my wrist before it could touch him and ordered me in a stiff, terse voice, “Please, just stop.”

A gasp escaped my throat as I sucked in air out of shock. He hadn’t grabbed me hard, hell, he didn’t even say anything mean at all, but it felt as though he had reached into my chest and crushed my heart.

I said nothing; I just grabbed my cloaking device, walked out of the room, and attached it to my robe, activating it. Under the cover of my cloak, I let myself cry. It was bad to hold in your emotions, and even worse to explode in front of people, but while I was invisible, I could cry all I wanted, and no one would see.

“Crying won’t be good for the chocolates, you know,” Hanzo called out behind me, starling me.

“H-how did you know? How can you see me?” I asked him, turning to see his eyes glowing bright blue as he stared into mine.

“Genji told you about the dragons. Well, mine give me different abilities. I have two. One allows me to strike swiftly, and the other allows me to see that which is hidden. I heard sniffling down the hall, but couldn’t see what it was, so I activated my ability. What... are you doing?”

I cleared my throat. "Well... Genji is upset with me for some reason. I'm not entirely sure why, but... I don't think he'll accept the chocolates from me now. Plus, he has a date tomorrow night already, it would seem," I explained dejectedly.

Hanzo tilted his head in confusion and frowned. "I am quite sure this is not the case. Either way, making those chocolates will tell him how you feel about him."

"Yeah, you're right. Anyways, I guess I'd better hurry and get going. I'm going to be up all night making these damned chocolates as it is! Thank you, Hanzo." I started walking away, but he placed a hand on my shoulder.

“Wait... maybe I can help you. You can tell me what to do so I can help with the other desserts while you focus on the chocolates.” He suggested.

“Are you sure it won’t be a bother? I’d really appreciate the help, Hanzo.” He bowed to me and walked with me to the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch is owned by Blizzard, and this story is owned by me! Hope you all enjoy it! :)

We got to work baking and I had him work on the brownie cake and the heart cupcakes while I made my chocolates. I decided with the level of sweetness of the chocolates that twenty should be plenty for Genji, but knowing I had to make some for Brigitte, I made five for each other person in Overwatch. I searched the cupboards and found plenty of icing and other toppings for the cupcakes and chocolates.

When I was done melting the chocolate and putting them into the moulds, I used the flash-freezer to make sure they were well-formed. They came out beautifully and I smiled at them with pride. The twenty I made for Genji were special though, and each of them had a design that represented him. One group of them had Green Dragons on them, another had a half-heart, half cog insignia on it in Green, and another group had tiny silver shuriken on them. The final group had the shape of his helmet on it. I smiled and began to bag up all the chocolates and write names on the bags for each of the people in Overwatch.

The cloaking device had stopped working over two hours ago, but it didn’t matter, as everyone was sound asleep by then. I placed Genji’s chocolates into the wooden box Brigitte had given me, and under Hanzo’s instruction, I carved the Kanji for Genji’s name. Then, I clasped my hands together and made a small wish.

 _Please let him feel the same..._ I pleaded.

I decorated Brigitte’s chocolates with wrenches, a shield, a smiley face, a cat, and a tiny Reinhardt. I smiled as I finished and turned to Hanzo, bowing deeply.

“Thank you for everything, Hanzo. I would not have been able to do this if it wasn’t for you.” I confessed. He bowed back and looked over at the clock. I followed his gaze to read “6:20am.”

“You are most welcome, but we are running out of time. Half of Overwatch wakes up early,” he declared.

I nodded at him and said, “Don’t worry, I’ve just finished. Let’s clean up, put the desserts away, and get to sleep.”

“No, you put the desserts away in the refrigerator and go to bed, and I will clean up for you,” Hanzo said, smiling warmly.

“Are you sure...?” I asked in surprise.

He smiled warmly at me, but then asked, “Did he ever tell you how he got his cybernetic body?” I shook my head. “I killed him when the Shimada Clan ordered me to... Genji had no desire to follow in our father’s footsteps and rule the clan with me. Instead, he gave into his hedonistic desires and goofed off. I thought he was dead, but Overwatch brought him back and made him a Cyborg.” He stopped, turning away from me and starting to clean up some things on the counter.

“I left the Shimada Clan the day I killed him... I regret what I did every single day, but now that I have a second chance with him, I am going to make sure I do whatever I can to be a great brother to him. I know that you make him happy. You are kind to him, and you have feelings for him, so I wanted to help you both out. Please, just make him happy, (y/n).” Hanzo admitted.

“I will try my best, Hanzo. I promise,” I vowed to him, putting away the food and rushing stealthily around Overwatch, heading to Genji’s room. I snuck in quietly to find that he had fallen asleep while meditating and was sprawled out on the floor. I stared at him sadly, regretting that I had left him alone.

 _Why were you so upset, my Dragon...?_ I quickly stashed the box of chocolates and then went to him, removing all of his armour, save where his groin was, and covering him with a blanket so he would be more comfortable. I got him a pillow for his head and placed it under him, then I kissed him on the forehead and curled up next to him, falling fast asleep. The next morning, I woke up in the bed, tucked in and comfortable, but Genji was nowhere to be found.

I stretched my arms and legs and yawned loudly as I looked over at the clock. It was past nine in the morning. I pried myself out of the warm bed, got dressed, brushed my teeth, and walked back over to the bed, pulling out one of the black duffel bags I use to carry training supplies. It was where I stashed the chocolates last night. I carefully checked them to make sure they were all there.

Then, I joyfully went downstairs to find D.Va, Genji, and Lucio on the couch playing games. I greeted them heartily and D.Va and Lucio answered me back, while Genji stayed silent, focused on the game.

Finally, Genji won the round, earning some angry Korean out of D.Va and a, “Damn son, good game,” from Lucio.

Then, he put down the controller and said, “I will join you again later, my friends.” He rose from the couch and I thought he was going to come over to me and speak with me.

“Hey Gen—ji...” Instead, he just passed by me, walking around me as though I was a ghost. I stood there gaping, staring off into space, and then stormed off after him in a rage. I walked quickly around him, and stopped right in front of him angrily, causing him to stop in place before I growled under my breath just low enough for him to hear me, “You can go back to playing games with D.Va and Lucio...I’ll leave. I don’t know what the hell I did for you to act this way towards me, but I’ve had enough of it. I’ll stay out of your way.”

With that, I took off towards the training area and began to destress, beating the crap out of everything in the room. I channelled the Dragonblade several times in one session, running around and slicing the hell out of the practice bots and the dummies, screaming in rage as I brought my sword down against them. Finally, with the adrenaline and endorphins from exercising balancing out the sadness I felt, I picked up my duffel bag and left. Only, I was extremely shaky and disoriented from overusing the Dragonblade.

“くそ。。。” _“Shit...”_ I swore, walking dizzily down the hallway.

 _I need to go take a nap..._ I thought to myself as I headed for Genji’s bedroom. I was tripping over myself and my vision was fading to black. I took deep, steady breaths, and though it helped to prevent me from blacking out, it didn’t help my inability to see clearly. I rounded the corner and bumped into McCree, flailing and falling over, unable to catch myself.

“Whoa, you alright there darlin’? You look like you’ve been through the wringer... Here, sit down a spell and drink some of this.” He held a canteen up to me and I took long gulps of water.

I coughed as I choked on some of it and joked, “I thought the great Cowboy McCree only drank Whiskey.”

A roar of laughter came from him, and he admitted, “Well, a certain angelic Doctor has me on the mend. No more damn cigars... and Whiskey... in moderation,” he said the last two words through gritted teeth, but he was still jovial about it.

“I’m alright, just a bit... worn out. I didn’t eat anything, but I wanted to go and train to let off some steam. It was a really bad idea... I’m really dizzy... Could you please help me back to Genji’s room?” I pleaded with him.

He shook his head and declined, “No can do, missy. You’re going straight to see the Doctor.”

“I’m fine, McCree.” I objected.

“‘ _Fine?’_ You can barely _walk_. I’m taking you to Angela or I’m paging her to come get you.”

I sighed in defeat. “Fine...” He let me have a little more water before he stood me up, grabbed the bag from me, and let me lean on him as we walked to Angela.

“By the way, what were you doin’ down here when everyone else is havin’ a good time bein’... lovey-dovey n’ all that?” I laughed.

“I could ask you the same thing, Gunslinger.”

He grinned and admitted, “I’m an old dog now..." I scoffed and rolled my eyes, as I knew full well that he was only 38. "I’ve been ‘round too much fightin’. I don’t really know that I believe in the lovey-dovey stuff much anymore... so I came down here to do some practice shootin’.”

He looked at me expectantly and I sighed and confessed, “To be honest... I thought that... Genji... would be the one coming to my rescue... I’m not sure why I thought that though... Also, I don’t understand why, but he’s been really mad at me since last night... I... I made him special chocolates, but now I’m not sure if he’d even want them...He’s been avoiding me like the plague...”

McCree let out a low hum as we walked, and he appeared to be deep in thought.

“Well, if it was me... and I went through all that trouble to make chocolates for someone I really cared about like that, only to have ‘em treat me like shit..." He stopped as if he was deep in thought, but then scowled and, matter-of-factly stated, "I’d shoot ‘em.”

I couldn’t help the laugh that escaped me at the simple answer the old cowboy gave me, and he grinned at my reaction as though making me laugh was his goal. “But that’s just what I would do, not what you _should_ do, Pumpkin. I say... you should probably wait ‘til tonight to give him yer chocolates and be clear ‘bout your feelings for him.”

I stared at him thankfully and replied, “McCree, that is damned good advice. Thank you, seriously. I’ll be sure to take it.” Just then, we rounded into the medical bay, and McCree stopped dead in his tracks as he realised what was happening. Genji was presenting the sweet doctor with chocolates.

She smiled, laughed, and thanked him for the present and they spoke quietly with each other.

“(Y/n), I’m... sorry... but maybe everythin’ isn’t the way it seems, you know? Maybe it’s just—(Y/n)!” He cut off, yelling my name as my legs buckled out from beneath me. My body and my soul were exhausted, and this was the breaking point. I didn’t want to move. I didn’t want to exist.

I raised my head to see Genji and Angela both rushing towards me as McCree picked me up in both arms and carried me to the examination table.

“What happened?” I heard Angela ask McCree as she took my vitals.

“I bumped into her in the hallway just past the trainin’ rooms. She could barely walk. Said she... overdid her trainin’ and didn’t eat anything, so I gave her some water and brought her here. Then, she... she fell over. She just lost all o’ her energy.”

“Alright, I’ll watch over her. It’s probably nothing too serious, but I need quiet, so both of you boys need to leave.” Angela ordered.

“Fair ‘nough Doc. Hey, Genji. I need ‘ta talk at’cha a minute. Come ‘ere, woulja? Man-to-man. No mask.” McCree called him. Genji took off his mask, shooting a sad look at me, and then spoke with McCree off to the side.

They exchanged words and then, McCree suddenly decked him straight in the face with no warning.

“JESSE!” Angela cried out in shock, but the cowboy ignored her, instead, continuing to talk to Genji.

“We’re friends, Genji, and you know I love ya like a brother. We’ve been through a lotta shit together, and we’ll be through a lot more. Man up. You know you deserved that one.” He finished.

Then, he tipped his hat at the three of us and walked off, heading back in the direction of the training rooms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard owns Overwatch, but this story is mine! ;) Hope you enjoy it!

“Your blood pressure is very high. Did you use Genji’s dragon or my healing at all?” Angela inquired.

I nodded.

“How many times?” She demanded.

I thought for a second before replying weakly, “I... used Dragonblade... eight times.” Both her and Genji’s eyes went wide with shock and she quickly hooked me up to an IV and gave me something to even out my blood pressure. I didn’t make eye contact with Genji, but I did call him over to me. I looked at the area where McCree had struck him. A red whelp was already present.

I sighed, and beckoned him closer, then I held up my hand and made the golden light sprout forth from it, healing up his cheek like nothing ever happened. Then, I turned away from him, focusing on the wall ahead of me, a tear sliding down my cheek. To my surprise, Genji gently wiped it away with a tissue and sat by my side. He went to hold my hand, but I moved it away.

_I don’t want him touching me after the way he treated me last night... And today... today was even worse._

I was in there for a few hours, and I felt much better. Angela dismissed me, demanding that I get something to eat immediately. She gently removed the IVs and I was able to get out of the bed and walk just fine. I still felt a little bit weak, but I was fine to get to the kitchen on my own.

“Genji, would you take her to get something to eat—”

“No, I’m fine, Angela. I’ll go on my own. I believe you and he were talking just before I arrived anyways.” I walked over to where McCree left my duffel bag and searched around in it for the bag of chocolates I made for her. “Thank you for everything, Angela.” I told her, smiling at her and handing her the chocolates. I hugged her warmly and then began to walk to the kitchen, tossing my duffel bag over my shoulder.

I sighed, completely aware of Genji tailing me, and proceeded to the kitchen, pretending he wasn’t there. When I arrived at the kitchen, Reinhardt was there making lunch.

“Hey, Reinhardt... could I please have something to eat right now? I just came back from the Medical Bay. I overworked myself during some solo training and didn’t eat anything.” I asked him.

“Oh no... I’m sorry my friend. Yes, this first sandwich will be yours!” He bellowed sympathetically, finishing up one of the grilled cheese sandwiches he was working on and plopping it down on a plate for me. He also poured me out some tomato soup to dip the grilled cheese sandwich in.

I thanked him and devoured the sandwich hungrily, feeling energised as I drank the rest of the soup.

_I guess that really was it after all. My body just needed a lot of energy to account for what I used._ I went around to all of the members of Overwatch and gave them their chocolates. Genji followed me every step of the way, trailing after me like a lost puppy. Finally, it was just him that I had left to give chocolates to. I sighed in frustration, stopping in my tracks as I neared the stairs that led up to where the bedrooms were.

“I’m going to sleep for awhile. Are you going to join me?” I called out to him, not looking over at him.

“Yes.” He answered back after several seconds of silence had passed.

“Very well...” I said flatly, heading for the bedroom. I put my bag down and yawned loudly, quickly becoming aware of just how tired I really was. I felt the bed move as Genji lie down on the other side. He looked over at me with no mask on, eyeing me with an unidentifiable expression on his face. I looked away from him and reached into my bag to pull out the box of chocolates.

I ran my hand over it, staring down solemnly at the engraving of Genji’s name. Then, I handed it to him, refusing to look at him.

“I made these special just for you. Eat them, throw them away, despise me for making them. Do whatever you want, Genji... I know they probably don’t matter to you anymore. They probably never would have anyways,” I admitted, rolling over and falling asleep.

I woke up to the sound of violent vomiting. I groaned and sat up to find Genji’s box of chocolates completely empty, and his armour scattered around on the floor. I heard another bout of vomiting and walked curiously into the restroom to find him on his knees over the toilet.

“What... happened...?” I asked aloud as I watched him slowly recover from the latest bout of throwing up. Not waiting for an answer, I quickly got him some water and a wet washcloth for his forehead. I wiped his mouth and sat next to him, rubbing his back.

“I ate... too much chocolate... I committed... Choco-ppuku...” He groaned loudly.

“Choco...ppuku? Like... seppuku but with my chocolates? Jesus, why would you do that?” I demanded, continuing to rub circles into his back.

“I... I felt guilty... I thought... you and McCree...”

“Whoa, stop. No. Nothing is going on between me and McCree.” I laughed uncontrollably as if it was the silliest thing I’d ever heard. “Last night at the dinner table, he was trying to use his charms to get me to tell him about the dessert. There’s no way I’d ever fall for him though. I have my eye on... someone else.” I corrected him.

He grunted once in understanding and apologized, “I felt guilty though...so I ate all of the chocolates. All twenty of them. You made me 本命チョコ, _favourite chocolates,_ and I made you feel upset. I am so sorry, (y/n). I had plans for you and me tonight. If I feel better, we will do them, that is, if you would like to join me?”

“Wait...” I began in confusion, “your plans aren’t with... Angela?”

“No, of course not... Why would you think that?” He demanded, eyeing me with confusion.

_Wow... he really is a bonehead..._

“I saw you giving her chocolates... in the medical bay? And besides that, you were... pursuing her at the dance... I saw you talking to her when Hanzo stole her away for a dance.” I pointed out.

He let out a sad chuckle and replied, “Yes, I did. Also, I am sorry... I was looking at her at the dance, when I should have been looking at you. She has made it clear to me that she does not feel the same way for me as I did her. Let me explain the chocolates though. It is a tradition that I uphold. I always get her something around the holidays because she is the person I owe my life to, and I will forever be grateful to her. In the past... I did it because I liked her, but now...”

“You have your sights set on someone else?” I inquired, holding my breath in anticipation. He nodded, and I gave him some more water. He then flushed the toilet, stood up, walked over to the sink, and brushed his teeth vigorously, using large amounts of mouthwash and gargling with it.

“Are you alright now?” I asked him as he swished the mouthwash in his mouth and spat it out. Standing there in his T-Shirt and black jogging pants, he looked just like any normal guy, minus the cybernetic limbs, of course. He nodded at me and I smiled at him. “Good, I’m glad.” I told him thankfully, smiling at him in the mirror.

"Just trying to clean my mouth and get rid of the taste..."

He finally finished swishing, frantically smacking his tongue as if checking for the taste, dried his face, and kissed me hungrily. I let out a muffled moan of surprise before I pressed into him, deepening the kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair and down his back, eager for more of him, but he suddenly pulled out of the kiss, restraining himself. We stood there for a few moments, our noses brushing gently against each other as we panted and resisted the urge to make our mouths meet again.

He pulled me into a warm hug and I pulled him against me tightly. “Why didn’t we do this sooner?” I demanded greedily.

“Maybe because we were both being foolish?” He put simply, grinning at me with sly eyes.

“Mmm, mostly you though.” I quipped.

“Oh? Is that so?” He laughed and pulled me in for another quick kiss. When I tugged at him and sat in his lap, he pulled away, his eyes glistening happily, as he raised an eyebrow and told me, “Not just yet, (y/n). We have all night, don’t worry. First, we have plans.” He took my hand and stood me up before throwing me onto his back and heading towards the door.

“Wait! You don’t need your mask?” I inquired worriedly. I knew how sensitive he was about people seeing his face.

“I don’t need a mask if I have you by my side. You are the one person I know who will not judge me. You know me for who I am, _‘Mask or not.’”_ I smiled at him and pressed my face into his neck, giving it a kiss.

“道を導く、卿ナイト！” “ _Lead the way, Sir Knight!”_

“はい、姫様。” “ _Yes, Princess.”_

We first went back downstairs and had dinner with everyone since it was around seven o clock at night. They greeted us warmly, smiling brightly at our dramatic entrance as Genji carried me in on his back. He put me down and placed a kiss on the top of my head, pulling out a chair for me to sit in.

“귀엽다!” _“Cute!”_ D.Va screeched excitedly, pumping her fists together. I didn’t know much Korean, but I knew that word. Hanzo smiled at us and raised his glass.

“乾杯！” _“Cheers!”_ He exclaimed, taking a sip of his drink. Even Brigitte was in high spirits. She smiled at me and held up her chocolates, thanking me loudly. They all chimed in then, thanking me and telling me they were amazing.

“We have something for you as well, (y/n)!” Lena said, stepping forward with a medium-sized box.

“Go on, young one! Open it!” Reinhardt boomed, and everyone stared at me intently, watching as I carefully prised open the box and gazed at the small, silver Overwatch insignia on top of a black, white, and orange body suit. I began to sob uncontrollably as I realised what it was, and Winston put his hand on my shoulder.

“Welcome to Overwatch, (y/n).” He told me. Full of emotion, I hugged him and ran off to the nearest bathroom to change.

I zipped back into the room and let out a loud cheer, declaring, “I’m never taking this off,” as I sat next to Genji again.

He leaned into my ear and whispered, “Not even... later?” My face heated up as I realised what he meant, and I changed my statement.

“Well, I guess I’ll be taking it off to wash it and stuff, of course...” I said, shifting in embarrassment with a huge smile on my face.

“You are officially one of us now. Welcome to the family, (y/n).” Mercy welcomed me warmly, smiling brightly.

“Jeez though, where’d you go for that outfit, Timbuktu? It took forever to get made.” McCree chided. Though he spoke with a gruff tone of voice, he too had a smile on his face.

“Well I’m _sorry_ that I have so many repairs to do along with crafting things that people ask for, McCree!" Brigitte griped. Then, a devilish look spread across her face. "Say, how do you like that new _Cigar Box_ I made you?”

Angela smacked Jesse over the head, griping, “I told you to stop that smoking! Verdammter Cowboy!” I laughed at the scene that played out in front of me and Genji grabbed my hand, holding it warmly in his on top of the table. As I gazed into his warm, brown-grey eyes, I felt safe and loved. I smiled at him and ate my dinner. Reinhardt made steak, potatoes, and broccoli, paired with a red wine. After dinner, D.Va, Lucio, Genji and I played Smash Up, the new multiplayer fighting game that came out for D.Va’s console. I was surprisingly good at it and even managed to beat Genji and Lucio a few times, only to get stomped by D.Va.

Finally, Genji and I bade them goodnight and he led me back to the kitchen to grab two boxes, a long rectangular box, and a wider, rectangular box that was longer than the first one. He carried them both and led me all the way up to the roof, where there was a blanket laid out. He set the boxes down and lie down on the blanket, patting the space next to him.

“Go ahead and open them.” Genji said softly, handing me the longer, wider package. I prised it open and found a gorgeous black, silver, and red bow inside, along with a bundle of arrows.

There was also a card written in Japanese that read: “Draw strength from this bow and use it to protect yourself and the ones you love. –Hanzo Shimada.” I smiled and hugged the bow against my chest thankfully before turning to the next package.

I looked to Genji in excitement, guessing that it was from him as he told me, “I wanted to save you the _best_ one for last.” I opened it carefully and found a blade wrapped in a black cloth. I unwrapped the cloth, pulled the sword out of its sheath, and admired its craftmanship. It was identical in structure to Genji’s blade, only this one was glowing with a Blood Red colour.

“I wanted to get you something that fit your personality. I know you like the colours red and black. However, this sword does not just look cool. It also has a meaning to it. Its name is 鬼殺人者. _Demon Slayer._ I want it to guide you in your life as you battle your own demons, internally and externally. Practice with it when you are feeling upset and use it to cut down your enemies and protect your friends from evil,” he explained, giving me a tiny bow.

I sheathed the sword and placed it and the bow back in their boxes before wrapping myself around him in a full-body hug. We lie there for awhile and gazed up at the stars just talking to and snuggling into each other. Finally, Genji lifted me up and helped me carry my weapons back inside.

“Come on, let’s go practice some,” he said as he led me back inside. I carefully folded the blanket and carried it back inside with us as we headed towards the practice room.

“But... I thought you said we weren’t going to practice today.” I questioned him, walking behind him.

“Yes, but I remember the shock in your voice when I told you we were not having it. I forgot how much you enjoy our training together. I enjoy it as well. I just thought you might want a break on a holiday.” He admitted, scratching his head with his free hand.

“Not even on a holiday.” I told him, smiling at him with mischief in my eyes as I finished, “When we arrive, I’ll show you exactly why.” I ran ahead of him, gently raking my fingernails along his neck as I passed him. He stared after me longingly and I ducked around the corner flirtatiously. When he came around the corner, I giggled at him and dove around the next one, rushing over to the controls and punching in the room code.

“Hey, wait for me!” He objected as I dove into the training room.

“Move faster then!” I quipped, hiding from him inside the training area.

“Hide and seek, Genji!” I yelled, hiding behind a fake rock and watching as he entered the room. The way I set up the room was for stealth practice, so he was gonna have a hard time. He set down the equipment and meditated for a moment, concentrating on his environment. Then, he disappeared from view.

_What? Where did he go?_ I wondered, looking around. Then, a pair of strong, yet gentle arms grabbed me from behind. I quickly escaped them and bounded backwards, heading for the grappling mat in the middle of the floor.

“So, I found you! What do I get for winning?” He asked me, grinning widely.

“Well, what would you like?” I countered, making my voice sweet and innocent.

“I can think of a few things,” he said, closing the distance between us and taking me up in his arms. I dropped him to the ground hard and pinned him there.

“Lesson learned, Trainee. Never let your enemy distract you in battle,” I told him, mocking his words to me while holding his arms and legs in place in a lock, but simultaneously trying to be as sexy as possible. He groaned and struggled against me, but I had the upper hand in the situation.

“I don’t believe I sound like that,” he joked. I bent my head over and nipped at his neck hard, drawing a mild groan from him, and he called out, “Athena, lock this training room and make it private. Turn off the cameras and shut down Spectator Mode.” He then turned the tables on me, pushing up, using most of the force of his cyborg arm, and sending me toppling over. He got on top of me and I grabbed his face, pulling it towards mine in a ravenous kiss while wrapping my legs around his body.

I pulled his shirt off and he flipped me over, unzipping my body suit and pulling it down until it was around my waist with my torso exposed. I flipped back around and kissed him again, pulling him into me, both of our hands searching the other in a passionate frenzy. I pulled him roughly against me, grabbing at his pants and undoing them quickly, but before I could tear them off of him, he knocked me backwards, biting me wherever he could. My ear was first, but he moved quickly down my neck to my shoulder before he stopped at my breasts, taking his time in gently removing my bra as he thrusted his crotch against mine in a slow grind.

“Mmmmf.” I moaned loudly, grabbing at it.

“That excited already, Princess?” He teased, leaning down to bite one of my breasts and pinch the nipple of my other with his Human hand. I let out small shriek of pleasure and rubbed his crotch with one hand. He then moved downwards, sliding even more of the body suit off of me and exposing my pelvis and the sexy black thong I was sporting. I gasped and twitched as he rubbed my clit through my panties. He then bit me on the inner part of my thighs as he rubbed me.

I ran my fingers through his hair, gripping it harder the closer I came to my climax. Just as I was on the brink of pleasure, breathing heavily and moaning loudly, he quickly took my mouth in his, grinding against me and sucking the breath out of me, making me feel lightheaded but warm and fuzzy. I wanted more. I bit my lip and shoved him off of me, rolling him over and pulling off his pants. This time, he allowed me to do so and I began to pleasure him, reaching inside of his briefs and gently rubbing his hard cock.

He turned me over and flipped me around so that my backside was facing him, and I was facing his groin, and then he ripped off my thong.

I gasped and rebuked him, pouting, “Genji... I don’t have many thongs, you know!” 

I was instantly silenced as he told me with a sly grin, “Well then, you will just have to go shopping with the girls and pick out new ones that I can rip off you.”

Then he began to suck on my clit, biting it and rubbing it with his tongue.

I let out a loud moan and pulled down his briefs, exposing him and I too began to suck on it, wrapping my mouth around his length and moving back and forth in a slow motion. I used one hand underneath my mouth to help with the torsion while I toyed with his balls with my other hand, twisting them gently. He let out a loud grunt as I twisted them, and I could feel his cock twitch in my mouth. He then flipped me over and shoved me below him onto the mat, desperate for more friction. I had a different idea.

I flipped over onto all fours and placed my ass against his length and his hands on my breasts, grinding against him, inviting him to enter me.

“What do you say?” Genji teased, refusing to move. He stared at me with cold, unrelenting eyes that were sparked with passion.

“Princesses don’t _beg,_ ” I refused, placing his length between my legs and rubbing it against my opening. My wetness was lubricating it nicely along the shaft and I could feel Genji vibrating with pleasure.

“You will when I’m done with you,” he growled, taking my hair into his grasp and shoving my face straight into the floor.

He lay on top of me and with his Human right hand, he began to scratch me across my back as he bit into my neck hard. I yowled in pain, but I was completely turned on all the same, writhing into him as he continued to bite me in various places across my body. He came to my ass and bit it so hard it drew a small amount of blood.

“Lick,” he commanded, shoving a cybernetic finger that was coated with a small amount of blood into my face. I grasped it and seductively sucked on it, taking the entire length of it into my mouth and throat before letting it back out. He watched me intently. Even though he could not feel what I was doing, the sight of it made him even more hot and bothered. He scratched me down my back again and I arched, moaning in pain and pleasure.

“Fuck!” I shouted out loud. Genji clicked his tongue.

“Ooh, should a Princess have such foul language?” He jested into my ear as he pressed his length between my legs, rubbing it teasingly at my opening. I moaned and writhed beneath him as he continued to toy with me.

“もういい.” _“Enough...”_ I pleaded, my desire for pleasure overwhelming my rational thought.

“Oh? But the fun is only just beginning, (y/n).” He stuck up the same cybernetic finger I had sucked on, and made it vibrate wildly before jamming it into my ass.

He played with my breasts and rubbed his dick along my clitoris as the vibrator set the inside of my ass abuzz. I moaned loudly, squirming with pleasure, though it wasn’t where I wanted it.

“Genji...” I groaned loudly, clawing at him.

“Yes, Princess?” He called out to me with a slick voice. I was determined not to give into him, but the need inside me was at dangerously high levels. I backed up and rubbed my entrance against him.

“G-give it to me.” I demanded, still refusing to beg. He slapped my ass hard and raked his nails across my back.

“I don’t think I heard you beg for me, Princess.” He then licked my neck up to the bottom of my ear, giving the lobe a rough nibble. I cried out as the vibrating seemed to get more intense. I was so sore but full of pleasure. I finally tore away from him, pulled his finger out of me, turned around and pulled him on top of me, making out with him fiercely.

Our tongues brushed violently against each other and I pulled him into me, sliding his dick towards my entrance. The tip of it was almost inside of me, and I moaned loudly to feel it there, grabbing his hair in frustration and scratching the part of his back that was exposed around his shoulder blade.

“This Princess begs for no one.” I growled, smiling evilly and biting into his neck and clawing at him relentlessly. I intertwined my legs with his and forced them apart, making him lie flat on top of me.

“Not until you beg for it.” He refused.

“Oh, will I be?” I demanded. I rolled him over, got off of him, and grabbed a shuriken off of the wall nearby, bringing it over to him. I walked dangerously to him and sat on top of him, brandishing it in my hands. “It’s really cute that you use your nails, Genji,” I said dangerously, rubbing my crotch against his length and slowly dragging the shuriken up his stomach, not hard enough to cut him, but just hard enough to make a small scratch. I got all the way up to his neck and was filled with pride at the glow of arousal in his eyes.

“As I said, the Princess doesn’t beg for any man. They beg for _her._ ” He smirked, but there was a haziness in his eyes as though he was lost in his pleasure. “Now, are you going to be a good boy and enter me, or do you need to be punished?” I asked him, moving the shuriken to his exposed right nipple.

“I don’t think I have ever been cut out to be the ‘good boy,’” he quipped. I snickered.

_You got that right._ I gently sliced his nipple, causing him to let out a loud moan that was mixed with pain and pleasure. His nipple bled ever so slightly, and I sucked on it to stop the bleeding, eliciting more excited noises from him.

“くそ。” “ _Fuck...”_ He murmured as I sliced a few more areas of his body with the shuriken and then sucked on them to make them feel better, all the while grinding against his length.

"Come on, Genji. I know you want me badly. I know how much you're suffering right now. Take me," I demanded, cutting an area on his pec and leaning down to lap up the blood.

I finally cut one area on his neck and as I sucked on it, he lost it. In a frenzied rage of passion, he flipped me over onto all fours and fucked me hard like I wanted him to. I let out a shriek of pleasure as his dick pounded into me, and I flung the shuriken into the nearby wall, making it stick as I let Genji take me.

“Yes...! Oh, yes, Genji!” I moaned loudly, leaning into his thrusts. My breathing was getting shallower, as was his and we were both close to climaxing. I could feel him twitching wildly inside of me and I pounded against him along with him.

“Mmm. Almost! Ah, Genij! もっと早く!” _“Faster!”_ I cried out. He thrusted against me with more intensity and let out a series of low groans of pleasure, calling my name.

“あなたは最高です。” “ _You’re the best.”_ He moaned, slapping my ass and dragging his nails down my back. I let out a shriek and my insides churned. My breathing became shallow and I let out a series of gasps and moans of pleasure as I orgasmed. He kept pounding into me and I felt him twitching inside of me wildly, finally cumming, filling me with warmth and making me completely satisfied. I moaned loudly and flipped over when he had finished. We curled up together on the mat, laughing tiredly and snuggling into each other.

He held me gently in his arms, a stark contrast to his earlier ferocity.

“That was... so much fun.” I admitted.

He chuckled sleepily and admitted, “The shuriken was a nice touch... We are both going to feel it in the morning though.”

I grinned at him lovingly and said, “Not if I can help it. Here, stand up.” I helped him to his feet and took his hands, thinking of Angela and her ability to heal. Then, I felt the warm light flowing around me, and golden, glowing wings sprouted from my back. I took Genji into my arms, giving him a tender kiss. The light flowed into him, pure and warm, and healed his body of all of the cuts and scratches I had inflicted upon him. My body was healed as well, and I could feel the scratches on my back closing up. Finally, I took a deep breath and exhaled, letting the power flow from me and come to an end.

Genji just stared at me like I was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. I smiled bashfully and began to get dressed, giving him a glare at the sight of my torn thong. He shot me an apologetic look, scratching his head and began to get his underwear and pants back on. When we were dressed, we grabbed my bow and sword and left the training room, ordering Athena to clean it thoroughly before we headed back to our room. There, we fell asleep in each other’s arms, happy that we had found each other, and thankful for the time we got to spend together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch is owned by Blizzard, but this story is owned by me! I hope you enjoy it :)

I trained long and hard with each of the members of Overwatch for over a week, learning their battle tactics and trying to connect with them so I could pick up on their abilities. I finally had mastered their abilities and was ready to use them in battle as I needed to.

With Genji’s Dragonblade, I took on the strength of a dragon as I sliced my sword into my enemies. With McCree’s Dead-Eye, I could aim my shuriken with deadly accuracy and hit all enemies within my sights. With Brigitte’s ability, I could strengthen my allies and myself. With Angela’s ability, I could heal anyone and even bring them back from the brink of death.

I was still having trouble balancing my abilities though, and they would even present themselves in unexpected ways, such as a dragon forming in front of me when I sneezed. Genji stood up in shock as the green dragon shot forwards away from me and went through the wall right next to the TV.

“Just when I thought I had seen it all...” He murmured in amusement.

“It... isn’t going to hurt anyone, right?” I asked worriedly.

“Don’t worry. The dragon will not harm anyone you don’t want it to.” He assured me, giving my shoulder a light squeeze. I smiled at him, and D.Va and Lucio turned our attention back on the video game we were losing.

When we finished the game, I said a quick farewell to the two gamers and dragged Genji with me to the practice room.

“You’ve seen it, I know you have. My ability to latch onto others empathetically is out of control. I have too much empathy... I need more training.” I told him as we arrived inside of the first training room. He shook his head.

“No, what you need is meditation and relaxation. You are becoming much too stressed about this. It is affecting your control.” He came close to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, drawing me into him before asking me, “do you trust me?”

“Yes, of course.” I answered without hesitation.

He chuckled lightly and smiled brightly at me. “Close your eyes. Do not open them until I tell you to.” I did as he told me to and he led me somewhere, presumably over to the middle of the practice room. He then sat me down and said aloud, “Athena, activate Tranquil Mode.”

“Right away, Genji.” Athena responded. There was a light whirring noise that turned into the sound of ocean waves gently lapping against a shore. Genji gently sat me down and began rubbing the sides of my head with his hands. He continued down my back and arms, getting the stress out of my muscles.

“Focus on your breathing only. This should help you relax. Deep breaths in through your nose. Exhale slowly through your mouth and let all of the air out each time.” He urged me. I did as he said and felt much lighter and relaxed than I had in awhile. “Now, open your eyes slowly.” He told me. My eyes fluttered open and I beheld a beach at sunset.

“Wow...” I murmured in shock. “I’ve never... I’ve never been to the beach before...” I told him, leaning against him and wrapping my arms around his as I put my head on his shoulder.

“I am glad your first time is with me then,” he remarked slyly. “Don’t worry,” he told me, wrapping his arms around me in a hug, “everything is going to be just fine. You are doing well with your training, and I’d say you are even ready for your first mission.”

Just as he said that, a notification bell rang over the comm systems, and Athena declared, “A meeting is being held in the control room concerning Talon. They need you both there to discuss important matters.”

“Very well. We’re on our way.” Genji spoke up, helping me to my feet. We walked quickly to the control room and arrived to find everyone gathering around a display that showed an alert that was triggered for an “Eco-Point Antarctica.”

“Winston, now that we’re all here, why don’t you tell us about the situation.” Angela asked him.

The gorilla adjusted his glasses, smiled, and cleared his throat. “Oh, yes... uh, very well. Thank you, Angela.” He murmured bashfully. Then, he faced all of us. “The Eco-Point in Antarctica has been breached, and it’s possible that the culprit is Talon. We need to get there as quickly as possible to put a stop to them. We have no idea what they’re doing there, but we need to make sure they leave empty-handed.”

“Or not at all...” McCree added, narrowing his eyes.

Winston shuffled awkwardly and agreed, “Precisely, uh, should they resist us. We need at least four members of Overwatch to go. I’ll be first to volunteer. Anyone else?”

“I’ll go.” Angela declared, stepping forward.

“I shall go as well.” Genji added, stepping forward beside Angela.

“Well, wherever you go, I go too.” I told him, taking a few steps to stand beside him.

There was silence for a few moments and finally, Winston called out, “Well I guess we have all four members who are going now, and—”

“Wait a moment. I will be going as well.” Hanzo declared, stepping forward out of the shadows to stand with us.

“I am surprised, brother, that you would be placing yourself in harm’s way for Overwatch now. Does this make you a full member of our organisation now?” Genji murmured jokingly.

“Hmph. With this group of four, you are in dire need of my skills. We shall see how the mission goes first.” Hanzo bit back, feigning stoicism. I snickered quietly and turned my attention back to Winston.

“Lena, can you fly us there?” Winston inquired, adjusting his glasses.

“Sure thing! When are we leaving?” The young woman asked, giving Winston a thumbs-up.

“Within the next twenty minutes.”

My heart raced as I looked up at Genji. _We’re about to go into battle against the same people who terrorised me at my old workplace and killed my boss. What if they hurt Genji or any of the others? I don’t know what I’d do without them..._

“(Y/n)...” Genji called, snapping me out of my thoughts.

“Hmm?” I responded, smiling absentmindedly at him.

“You are... glowing.” I looked down at my hands and realised that I was channelling Angela’s abilities in anticipation and anxiety of the battle that was to come. I took a set of deep breaths in and out and managed to calm myself, watching as the light faded away.

“Are you sure she’s ready for this mission...?” Angela asked, shooting me a sympathetic look.

“Yes, I’m positive. She can handle it. I believe in her. She only needs to believe in herself.” Genji declared, turning and giving me a warm smile, extending his hand to me. I smiled back and took it, moving to stand next to him.

I got dressed and attached my sword to my back, along with my bow and arrows. Genji and McCree walked with me along the way to the Hangar, comforting me as I stressed out. On our way, I turned my head as a voice called my name.

“Hey, (y/n)! I have something for you that’s really cool! Let’s go to the practice room for a minute!” It was Brigitte, and she was racing towards me, carrying a helmet that looked almost exactly like Genji’s, only it was silver with a white glow to the visor.

“Oh, I’ve gotta see this! Another one o’ your inventions, Brigitte?” McCree burst out from behind us.

“Sure is, McCree!” She boasted, putting her hand on her hip proudly. Genji and I greeted Brigitte enthusiastically to match her spirited tone of voice and she placed the helmet on my head and directed us to the practice room.

Once we were there, she was bubbling over with excitement as she commanded, “Okay, pull out your sword. Then, McCree, I want you to fire some bullets just to the side of her head, not directly at her though.”

McCree grinned half-heartedly and declared, “Y’know, I don’t take any pleasure in shooting at women...”

“Funny,” I teased, “I would’ve thought shooting at women to be your favourite pastime, only with a different sort of weapon.”

Genji burst into laughter, and I swore I saw a blush colour McCree’s face as he grinned embarrassedly and exclaimed, “Hey now!” I raised my sword at him and nodded. He fired three shots on both sides of my head and to my surprise, I could see where each bullet was travelling, almost as if it was in slow motion. I used my sword to deflect each one over their heads and laughed excitedly at the stunned expression on McCree’s face.

“Genji has Cyborg abilities and can deflect bullets, so I figured I could make you able to as well. This visor allows your eyes to be able to track bullets’ movement as they come towards you.” She bragged, smiling brightly at me. “You like it?”

“Like it? I love it! It’s your best invention yet!” I exclaimed, giving her a big hug.

“Take it with you into battle and use it to protect people.” She told me, wishing me luck. McCree came over and patted my back.

“Here, take some o’ these with you. They’re flashbangs, and they can be used to stun an enemy if ya get into a pinch.” McCree directed me, placing some cylindrical bombs into my hands. I loaded them onto my utility belt, smiled at him, and hugged him tightly. He was shocked at my sudden hug but returned it all the same. “You can do this, pumpkin. Bring my meat-in-a-tin-can friend home safely now, wouldja?” He ordered, tipping his hat at me. Genji laughed beside me and I nodded at the cowboy.

Genji and I walked to the Hangar once more and stood in front of the team’s aircraft. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the Overwatch insignia, pinning it onto the front of my suit proudly. But then, I pulled off my helmet and clenched my fists together, nervous about going into battle so soon. Genji spotted me and grabbed my hands gently, cradling them in his.

“Hey, everything is going to be alright. We can make it through this. You need to believe in yourself though.” He told me, staring into my eyes. I could see the concern in them. I sighed and nodded at him.

“I’ll try my best. I’ll have your back, Genji.” I promised him. He smiled, put back on his helmet, and walked me into the aircraft. When we were all strapped in, Lena flew us at the fastest speed the craft could go, and we were in Antarctica in less than twenty minutes.

“Even Talon doesn’t have a ship this fast. We should have the jump on them. According to the sensors, they’re coming from the west. You’ll need to make preparations for them. Don’t let them get to the control room.” Lena ordered. Genji tossed me a large coat and I quickly put it and my helmet on. Then, the doors opened, and we exited the ship, rushing towards the Antarctica Base. Mei directed Winston on how to get the power on, and then we entered and quickly got into our positions. Hanzo, Genji, and I patrolled the area surrounding the mainframe, while Angela and Winston patrolled one of the areas leading into the mainframe.

“Uh, guys. We have a problem. One of the base’s reactors is going critical. I have Mei patched into our comm system, but someone needs to go take care of it.” Winston suddenly alerted us.

“I’ll go.” I replied.

“But you—” Genji began. Hanzo put his hand on his brother’s shoulder and shook his head.

“I’ll be fine. Besides, someone has to do it, and you two are needed to defend way more than I am. Be back soon.” I explained. I kissed the top of Genji’s helmet and raced off, asking Mei for directions to the reactor along the way.

It was a chaotic scene as I turned into the control room. Alarms blared, and red warning messages were displayed on a large screen.

“Uh, okay Mei, I’m here. What do I do now?” I called over the comms.

“What do the error messages say? What’s the code?” I gazed up at the screens and read it off to her. She mumbled something worriedly in Chinese and then declared, “Alright, you need to get some water into the cooling chamber because the fuel rods are overheating. Actually, I have a better idea. I should have a spare ice gun around here somewhere. If you can fire into the cooling system with it, it will fill it with ice and then melt. Quickly, go down the second hallway to the right!”

I raced through the metal halls, following her directions, until I came to a room with large, cylindrical pods.

I walked over to one and was just about to wipe off the frost and see what was inside when Mei objected, “Don’t go over to the cryo-stasis pods, just go to the work table. My gun should be there, along with a tank of liquid Nitrogen mixture.” I rushed over to the table and grabbed the gun, strapping the tank of the Nitrogen mixture onto my back and hooking the gun to the pipe. Then, I ran to the cooling chamber as fast as my legs would carry me and shot the gun in there until the alarms stopped. I fell to my knees, took off the tank and tossed the gun aside, panting in exhaustion.

“Great work! You’ve saved the base! The ice will melt and restore the rods to the right temperature. When we power down the base, the reactor will also shut down. Go ahead and return to your post.”

I got back up to my feet and was about to head back to Hanzo and Genji when the sound of footsteps reached my ears. I couldn’t see anything, but I could tell someone was here.

“Show your face, coward,” I called out, taking a defensive stance and drawing my sword. I closed my eyes and focused on my hearing. They were right behind me now. I lashed out with a hard, back-kick and my assailant went flying. I quickly recognised her as the Talon member, Sombra. She was the girl I out-hacked. She got to her feet, dusted herself off and let out a dark chuckle.

“Bold words for someone wearing a helmet. You’re gonna regret that, Chica,” she murmured, pointing a gun at me. I held my sword at the ready and she fired. I deflected her bullets back at her and one hit her in the arm.

She let out a stream of cuss words in Spanish and I bit back at her, “Cuida con lo que dices, Sombra.” “ _Watch your language, Sombra.”_

“You know me? How?” She demanded, hiding behind the nearby wall.

“I was the woman who out-hacked you back at that office building, weeks ago.” I declared, readying myself for another attack.

“Ha! Back then, you were just a scared little flower, but now you’re fit to fight against me. Alright then, let’s go.” Something whirred behind me, and I whipped around just in time to see her foot meet my helmet. The impact knocked the helmet clean off my face and I retaliated, lashing out and ripping the gun from her grasp. I then shoved it into my belt, continuing to defend against her flurry of kicks and punches.

Eventually, she threw a square, purple device and ended up behind me. She grabbed her gun from my belt, but just before she fired, I grabbed one of McCree’s flashbangs and threw it at her, rolling out of the way as it went off. She cursed and stumbled, and I used that opening to whack her in the side of the head with the handle of my katana, knocking her out. I sat her against the wall, put my helmet back on, and ran off to find Genji and Hanzo. I peeked around the corner to see both Genji and Hanzo fighting off low-ranking Talon grunts.

I cheered and jumped in to join the fray. That’s when I felt a chill in the air and saw the Reaper. I froze as I watched him wisp behind Genji and fire a shot into the back of his head. Genji’s body fell lifeless to the ground.

“No!” I screeched, running forward and attacking the monster that once plagued my nightmares.

“(Y/n), no!” I heard Hanzo cry out in warning, but I ignored him, filled with rage. I dodged and weaved against his shots and used my sword to slice his guns in half. Then, I had my sword against his neck. I could feel his body there, its unnatural heat against my own skin.

“Go on. Do it,” he demanded in his harsh, metallic voice. I hesitated and a loud, rasping laugh erupted from his throat as he wisped out of my grasp and landed behind me. I heard an arrow strike him and he groaned loudly. I rolled out of the way and Hanzo landed two more arrows into the Reaper before he wisped away, leaving a trail of blood in his wake.

“Genji, no. Please...” I called out softly, taking his helmet off and staring at him in shock. He was still breathing, but unresponsive. I gritted my teeth, trying to prevent myself from crying as I focused on Angela’s healing ability and kissed his forehead. The glowing, golden light emanated from me and spread to Genji, healing any wounds he acquired. “Are you injured at all, Hanzo?” I asked aloud.

“Not badly.” He responded gruffly. I beckoned him to me and placed my hands over his heart, letting the light spread to him. Then, Genji’s eyes fluttered open and a smile spread across his face.

“Good, you’re awake. Forgive me, I have to go.” I told him, kissing his forehead, gently lying him on the ground and following the Reaper’s trail of blood.

“Wait! Where do you think you’re going?” Hanzo called out as Genji struggled hazily to get up.

“I’m going after that monster. Take care of your brother. I’ll be back soon.” I promised, running off. I followed the trail of blood over to a small recreation room and drew my sword, carefully stepping into it.

“Come to finish me off, have you?” the Reaper droned ahead of me, pulling the last of Hanzo’s arrows out of his thigh. “Your archer didn’t aim to kill me, but from the look in your eyes, I’d say you’re out for blood.” He growled, popping his neck to the side, readying himself to fight me.

“You tried to murder the one I love. You killed my boss. You tormented me and plagued my nightmares for a long time. If spilling your blood will help me sleep peacefully at night, knowing you’ll never again be able to harm another person I hold dear, then so be it.” I snarled back at him, gripping my sword tightly. To my surprise, he pulled out two army knives and held them at the ready.

“You’re not using your guns?” I demanded, slowly drawing closer to him.

“Guns aren’t my only weapon. I’m a soldier. Have been for as long as I can remember.”

“Spare me the details, Monster.” I told him, rushing at him and striking haphazardly at him.

My swipes were chaotic in nature, and I slashed at him with the speed of the wind, and with all the fury that boiled inside of me. He blocked with both knives and dodged expertly. He lashed out once, catching me in the shoulder and I reeled, regrouped and kept slashing. One too many wayward strikes later, and he found his opening, blocking my sword with one knife before he swerved and sliced my arm with the other.

My sword fell from my hand and he grabbed me in his arms, placing me in a chokehold. I could feel his bare arm around my neck. It was terribly hot, and I struggled against it as I tried to pry him away from me.

“Give it up.” He rasped into my ear. A boiling rage filled me, and I stopped struggling, focused my energy and attacked. My lessons with Genji in hand-to-hand combat were naturally coming back to my memory as I escaped the Reaper’s grasp. I thrust my hips back, twisted my body and elbowed the monster of a man straight in his mask. The mask flew off his face and he loosened his grasp in shock.

I took advantage of that and wriggled out, grabbing my sword in my non-injured hand and putting some distance between us. I was shocked as I stared at the Reaper’s face, to find that he was Human. His face was scarred, and a good amount of his flesh was seared. He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes in anger at me having deprived him of his mask.

A low growl escaped his throat as he charged me, dropped his knives, and tore into me with his clawed gauntlets. One hand swiped me across my chest and the other stabbed into my leg and cut deeply. I let out a cry of pain and swiped my sword at him, hitting him in the shoulder. He let out a grunt of pain before he sliced into my arm. I dropped the sword and he kicked me clean in the stomach. I flew backwards into the wall, hitting my head against it and jarring it inside the helmet. The Reaper stalked over to me and lifted the helmet off my head, tossing it aside.

“Well, I’ll be damned. It’s the brat from the Information Company. You’ve changed a bit, but you’re still the same scared girl you were back then. You’ll stay the fuck down if you know what’s good for you.” He said, turning around and walking away. I spotted one of his knives on the floor nearby me, grabbed it, and threw it at his back. It hit him in his right shoulder blade and he tore it out of him and stalked back over to me angrily. Then, a searing, burning pain filled me and red and black smoke emanated from my body.

“What... what did you do to me?” I demanded, hunching over and clutching my stomach. I honestly had no idea what part of me I was supposed to clutch to prevent me from going off. I felt as though I was going to explode.

“That’s not possible...” He murmured, his eyes scanning me curiously.

“(Y/n)!” Genji’s voice carried to me, and I worriedly turned my head to see him racing into the room.

“Time for me to leave. We’ll meet again, I’m sure.” Reaper growled, grinning as he picked up his mask and wisped away.

“Get back here, you coward! Agh!” I cried out as the burning feeling grew even harder to control.

“(Y/n), what happened? What did Talon do to you?” Genji demanded, looking me over.

“No, listen, you have to get back. Something’s... wrong...!” I told him.

“We need to get you to Angela. Hanzo, help me.”

“No!” I begged him. “Please, leave me for a minute. He... I think I picked up some ability of his, but whatever it is, it’s murderous. I’m not sure what it does, but I’m close to unleashing it, and it’s evil and full of rage. Please, back up!” Hanzo grabbed his brother’s arm and began to lead him backwards.

“Hanzo, we can’t just leave her here like this!” Genji protested.

“It is what she wants.” Hanzo contested. They stood a good distance from me, and I let loose the power that flowed inside of me. All of my anger, rage, and fury came forward in a mighty wave, and black-red orbs shot out of my hands as I spun around in a circle and let out a foul scream. It would have been graceful if it wasn’t filled with such malicious intent. Finally, it ended and I slumped to the ground, succumbing to the pain and blood loss from the injuries I had sustained. All I could think about in that moment was how badly I failed everyone.

“I’m sorry...” I murmured as Genji scooped me up in his arms and started power-walking.

“Hey, don’t be. You did well.” He soothed me. Hanzo grabbed my sword, the twin knives the Reaper carried, and my helmet. I shook my head.

“I let... my anger get the best of me... I failed... I let everyone down... I put revenge... first.” I choked, my eyes welling up with tears.

“No. If anything, _I_ failed _you._ ” Genji declared. I couldn’t see his face behind his helmet, but I could tell he was upset. “I am your Sensei and you are my student, but... I suppose our relationship is a lot more complex than that... I failed you. I pushed you to go before you were ready. I just... I was, and still am, so proud of you; of everything you have accomplished. As your Sensei, I should have recognised that you did not feel ready, and I pushed you too far. Because of me, you are in critical condition.”

I scoffed, slurring my words as I objected, “This isn’t... critical... I’ve had much worse before, right? That... hard-light thing really got me that one time... remember...?”

“And that was my fault as well... I am really going to have to change things. I cannot lose you, but it is because of me that you charged in without any thought as to what could happen, both times.” He mourned. I didn’t know what he meant, but I didn’t have time to say anything before I started growing more and more dizzy. “No, y/n! You have to stay awake. (Y/n)? (Y/n)!” Was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

When I woke up, I was strapped to an examination table of some sort. A light flickered on and in front of me stood the Reaper. I gasped and writhed, trying to break my bonds, to no avail. A monstrous laugh emanated from him and he sliced at my arms with a single claw, digging deeply into them. I screamed, but that only made him even more eager to cut into me.

“Scream louder for me, girl.” He demanded in his cold, metallic voice as he used two claws and stabbed me in the abdomen. I shrieked and grinded my teeth as the pain got even worse. Then, he placed his entire hand over my chest, where my heart was pounding wildly, and snarled, “You haven’t even seen the worst of it yet,” before he dug his claws into my chest and yanked it out.

I sat up quickly, drenched in sweat and panting heavily, frantically feeling every inch of me to make sure my body parts were intact and that nothing was awry. I then sighed and took several deep breaths to slow down my heart.

 _It was just a nightmare... relax... you’re fine..._ Little did I know the nightmare had only just begun. I woke up in the medical bay inside of Overwatch. I smiled as I realised I was home. I went to get up, but quickly realised I was attached to a few vital monitors, and IVs. I slowly ripped the IVs out of my arms and detached the monitors from me before heading out to find Genji. I was somewhat dizzy and disoriented, but I needed to get to him.

“Whoa there, y/n...” McCree’s voice startled me, and I fell over. His strong arms caught me before I hit the ground and he let out a low chuckle as he helped me up.

“Please... I need to see him...” I begged the sturdy cowboy.

He let out a sigh and admitted, “Genji’s... not in the best place right now. He’s... tryin’ to figure some things out at the moment. I think it would be best if you returned to your bed over there.”

“But... it’s not... that’s not where I sleep. I sleep... with him. Please... I need—”

“I know, Pumpkin’ believe me, I know, and I’m sorry.” McCree’s face was turned away from my guiltily as he led me back into my cold, med bay bed.

“Goodnight, (y/n),” he called, turning to walk away.

I grabbed his arm and tears welled up in my eyes as I begged him, “Please stay with me. I don’t want to be alone right now.” He nodded, pulled up a chair and sat by my bedside as I drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard owns Overwatch, but I own this story! I hope you all enjoy it :)

The next morning, Angela checked up on me and D.Va came to see me. I smiled at her and threw my arms around her neck.

“Hey! How are you doing?” She greeted me, beaming at me with a wide grin.

“I’ve been better but I’m alright!” I admitted. Then, I remembered to ask about the man I cared for.

“Hey, is Genji alright? He hasn’t come to see me at all yet... and last night... McCree suggested Genji didn’t want me to see him... Why is that?” I carefully inquired. Both Angela and D.Va looked at each other worriedly.

“Well... that’s...” D.Va began, wringing her hands together and looking away awkwardly.

Then, Angela butted in, “It’s better to rip the band-aid off quickly in this case, D.Va.” She sighed loudly and stared at me sadly before declaring, “I can’t tell you why he’s doing this, but Genji demanded to be left alone, and he insisted that you be moved to another room. You’re going to be rooming with D.Va from now on... or until things get resolved. I’m sorry, (y/n)...” I shook my head at her in shock and looked from her to D.Va, who just nodded sadly in confirmation.

“I’m still dreaming, right? This has to be part of that damn nightmare I had when I passed out.” I said, refusing to accept reality as I got up out of the bed and stumbled off to find Genji.

“(Y/n)...” D.Va called me.

Behind me, Angela held D.Va back and told her, “Let her see for herself.”

I finally came outside of Genji’s door and was about to knock on it, when I heard loud arguing coming from inside.

“I need to leave her! I will get her killed! It was because of her passion for me that she rushed after that creature without any thought for herself!” Genji yelled.

“While what you said about her passion for you was true, you are not responsible for another person’s actions! She _chose_ to do this, just as she chose to love you! You shouldn’t be so quick to drop the love you two are discovering for each other out of fear. That is beyond foolish!” Hanzo bit back.

“With all due respect, brother, you would not understand!” Genji countered.

Hanzo let out a scoff and continued, “I understand quite a bit more than you realise. Fine, you want to abandon your love for her, then go ahead. However, the way you are going about it is wrong! You are abandoning her in her time of need. You are leaving her alone, on a cold hospital bed!”

“残して。” “ _Leave,_ _”_ Genji muttered angrily.

“Very well, brother. Just know that you are making a grave mistake.” Hanzo said as he opened the door to stand face-to-face with me. His eyes widened with a look of shock mingled with sadness. I looked from him to Genji and glared over at Genji before setting my gaze back onto Hanzo.

“Thank you for trying, and for fighting for me, even when it was not your place to. You gave me a voice in a situation where I had absolutely none.” I bowed gratefully to him and behind him, Genji began,

“(Y/n)...I—”

“俺に話すな!” _“Don’t talk to me!”_ I ordered him, turning around and walking away. “There’s nothing good you have to say to me anyways, only more excuses like the ones I just heard.” I headed over to D.Va’s room and lie down on her bed sadly, trying to accept my new reality, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t fathom him not wanting to see me. I couldn’t fathom not being in his arms and not wrapping my arms around him. I couldn’t fathom not being able to comfort him and tell him that everything was going to be alright.

D.Va tried to support me in my time of need, but I pushed her away and promised her I’d be fine. Of course, that was a lie. The next day, I went to the practice room alone, boiling over with anger. I could feel the heat rising up in me, the same exact feeling as when I unleashed that demon scream and cast out those dark orbs. It was the power of the Reaper. I had Athena set up the practice dummies in a circle in the middle of the room, and then I grabbed two guns from the shelf.

I focused on my abilities and accessed the Reaper’s wisp form, teleporting myself into the circle of fake opponents. Then, I let loose. A yell erupted from my mouth as I circled around, firing my guns in all directions and hitting each of the enemies in a scattered pattern, knocking the heads off all the dummies in the circle. As I sank to my knees, panting heavily in exhaustion, a clapping noise sounded from behind me.

I turned my head to see Genji coming over to me from the entrance to the practice room, wearing his full armour.

“Good training. I have come to give you more instruction as your Sensei.” He explained.

I struggled to get to my feet, narrowed my eyes at him, gritted my teeth, and bit back, “You are no Sensei of mine. A real Sensei is like a gardener tending a plant, even through the harsh chill of winter. You abandoned me during the frost and left me for dead. Just go away, you’re interrupting my _real_ training.”

He approached me, and in a flash, he had me in a chokehold, with one robotic arm wrapped around my torso, pinning my arms behind me, and holding me against his body, while his other arm wrapped around my throat and gripped it with low pressure. I dropped the guns I was holding, not wanting to use them on him.

“Get off of me,” I growled, not moving. I refused to give into him, not struggling or making any attempt to get away from him.

“Get out of this hold and then I’ll see about leaving you alone,” he murmured into my ear. I yanked my head away from his and the anger and rage I felt was boiling up inside of me once more, yearning to break free and wreak havoc.

“You need to let me go, now. That power is coming back. I can’t stop it.” I warned him.

“Then control it.” He said calmly.

“You don’t understand. I can’t control it, it’s the Reaper’s ability. I got it when I touched him.” I explained, struggling lightly against him. I thought back to one lesson I had with McCree about using manipulation with an enemy to even the playing field. _“_

 _The best lie is the one closest to the truth.”_ He had informed me during one of our training sessions.

“Genji... please... either let me go or love me. I need to be in your arms again, but not like this... Please... you’re hurting me badly...” I begged him.

“(Y/n)...” He murmured sympathetically. His grip loosened, and I took advantage of him, thrusting my hips backwards, yanking my arms out of his hold, elbowing him in the head, spinning around, and kicking him away as the pressure built up inside of me. I screamed aloud as the dark orbs flowed out of my hands. I didn’t spin this time, just let the orbs flow out in front of me, in the opposite direction as him. Each time I let this attach flow through me, I felt better emotionally, but the fiery energy of it burned me and made me feel physical pain.

I groaned loudly as tears welled up in my eyes. _If I get any angrier, I’ll discharge again and I’m not sure if I can take doing that again..._

I closed my eyes and laid my body against the floor of the training room, not wanting to move. I was fatigued, and I was hoping that if I showed it, he would leave me alone.

“Please... just go...I’m so tired... I can’t do this with you right now.” I pleaded as tears dripped down the side of my face.

“Very well, but we will be training tomorrow.” He informed me.

“No, you won’t.” A voice stopped both of us in our tracks. My eyes flashed open. Standing there at the entrance of the practice room was McCree, and Angela walked beside him, coming over to us.

“Are you alright, (y/n)?” She asked me, helping me to my feet. I wobbled dizzily, and McCree leaned me against him, helping me stand up.

“I’ll take care of ‘er, Doc.” He promised. I wrapped my arm around him and let him take me, unable to walk on my own.

“That was highly irresponsible of you, Genji. She is seriously fatigued. Rather than listening to her, you decided to force the training on her. She will not train with you unless she decides she wishes to. What do you say, (y/n)? Do you still want to train with Genji?” Angela asked me, glaring at Genji the whole time.

As I took in deep, heavy breaths, I glared profusely at Genji, thinking carefully about my course of action.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard owns Overwatch, but I own this story. I hope you enjoy it! :)

“I will... continue training with him...” I said, despite myself.

 _Why am I pushing myself so hard...? He doesn’t even care about me, let alone want what’s best for me. Does he even understand how I feel about him...?_ I wondered.

“However, I have one condition...” I expressed.

“What is it?” He asked in a broken voice.

“We sit down and discuss this like adults.” I told him, staring into his visor.

He shuffled in place for a few seconds and responded, “Very well. I will talk to you when you are recovered.” I nodded at him and McCree carried me off to his room.

“Here, let’s get you set up with a warm bath,” he told me, gently laying me on the bed. He went and ran the bath before helping me over to it. “Your towel is hanging up on the rack. You gonna be alright getting undressed, or do you need me to get D.Va to help you?”

“I’ll be alright, I think. Is there any body wash?” He pointed to the Old Spice and I smiled brightly, despite myself.

 _Of course, he uses Old Spice. That’s so him..._ I thought to myself.

“What is it?” He demanded, smiling at me. I shook my head quickly.

“Nothing. Thank you, McCree.” He walked out of the room and I undressed and slid into the bath. As I lie there, relaxing, the stress of the last few days hit me hard and tears began to roll down my cheeks as I sobbed loudly.

“Hey, is everythin’ alright in here?” The cowboy asked just outside the door.

“No... do you have any liquor? I could use some whiskey right about now.” I admitted.

“ _You_ drink _Whiskey_?” he asked, and I could hear the amusement in his voice.

“Hey, I may be young, but I’m no spring chicken.” I bit back playfully.

“You sure you should be drinkin’ right now in your condition?” He gently inquired.

I faltered, but then admitted, “No, but sometimes we need the thing we’re not supposed to have.” McCree laughed and got my Whiskey.

“You decent?” He asked. I covered myself with bubbles and bid him to enter. He grinned as he walked in and placed the bottle of Jack Daniels Tennessee Honey on the edge of the tub.

“Thanks, cowboy.” I reached over and popped off the top, taking several long swigs of it. “Mmm, the Tennessee Honey sure is fine today.” I murmured blissfully.

McCree stood there watching me chug the drink and finally, he warned me, “Hey now, maybe you should watch how fast you drink. Take it slow n’ easy.” I shot him an irritated look and he took the bottle from me.

“Well maybe you should join me so you can be a better judge of how I’m drinking.” I suggested jokingly. To my surprise, he took several swigs of it and grinned wildly at me.

“Hey, you be careful what you wish for.” He warned me. He walked out of the bathroom with the bottle still in his hands. I washed up, finished my bath and walked out to see him lying in the bed, sipping the whiskey casually as he thumbed through a deck of cards. I grinned and sat on the bed next to him.

“Hey, I just want to say thank you for everything. Why have you been so helpful to me, anyways?”

The rugged cowboy sighed and took a sip of the Whiskey before he replied embarrassedly, “Because at first, I didn’t trust you. I thought you were secretly with Talon, and I warned Genji about you, but... it seems you were one of the best things Overwatch could have acquired. We needed your spirit. It’s something we haven’t had in awhile. You’ve really united us.” He smiled and stared off ahead of him, passing me the Whiskey.

“I know it may seem like you haven’t done anything, but you’ve united Hanzo and Genji, inspired Brigitte, and even lifted Lena’s spirits. You’ve done so much more than you think.” I sipped the Tennessee Honey quietly until a thought crossed my mind.

“And what have I done for you?” I pressed. McCree looked at me in surprise and then let out a low chuckle.

“You fought for yourself and proved to me that there was still hope in this world. You came from nothin’ but you made somethin’ of yourself, (y/n). It gave me hope that the world could bounce back from just about anythin’ if they’re even half as spirited as you are.” He told me, staring at me with honest eyes.

I gaped at him, pushing back the overwhelming urge to kiss him. My mind floated back to Genji.

_What about Genji? He betrayed me. But... he promised to hear me out, so maybe I should do that first before making any snap decisions._

“Well, it’s nice that I’ve given you hope McCree. I’m glad,” I told him, rolling over and tucking myself into the covers.

“You’re goin’ to sleep already? I mean I know it’s already evenin’, but you haven’t even had dinner yet.”

I nodded at him and told him, “Yeah, I’m really tired right now. I just want to sleep. You have a good meal though, I’ll be fine.” He grinned at me, placed the bottle on his nightstand, and tipped his hat.

“I’ll tell ya how it went. Get some rest, (y/n).” He called, walking over to the door and leaving the room. I sighed and grabbed the Tennessee Honey again, taking huge swigs until the bottle was empty. Then, I placed it back onto the nightstand, rolled over and faded out of consciousness, thinking about Genji and wondering if I could make him see sense. I woke up to see a figure crouching over me on the bed. I groaned slightly, but then realised it was Genji and a smile spread across my face.

“Genji!” I cried out, pulling him close to me. I took off his mask and pressed my lips against his, wrapping my arms around him.

“I’m sorry...” He murmured.

“I know. It’s okay,” I told him, continuing to kiss him. “Just hold me.” I demanded. He pulled me closer and his lips glided across mine passionately.

I blinked my eyes open and squinted at my surroundings, waking up to the smell of cigars, whiskey, and cologne.

 _Right... I’m in McCree’s bedroom._ I recalled, looking over to see a sleeping Jesse McCree, and the empty bottle of Tennessee Whiskey on his nightstand. _That’s right, I finished the bottle last night and fell asleep._ I recalled sadly, wishing my dream had come true. _What a childish thought... I need to grow up._ I noted as I climbed out of bed and walked out of the room.

I knocked on Genji’s door and he answered, wearing his full armour. The sight of it pierced me through the heart like an arrow.

 _He used to trust me and confide in me. He stopped wearing his mask around me after the dance... What’s changed?_ I wondered. “Come in, (y/n).” I stepped into the room hesitantly, not even sure if I should trust the broken man, but I sat down in a nearby chair and waited for him to speak.

“Since the day of the mission, I have decided that it is best for us if we keep things strictly professional between us. From now on, we work together, and that is it. I am your Sensei, and you are my student and co-worker,” he declared. I shook my head, growing somewhat upset.

“No.” He cocked his head.

“No, what?”

“You have decided that that’s what’s best for _you,_ not _us_ , otherwise, you would’ve spoken with me about this, taken what I said into account, and made a decision _with_ me. Instead, you have acted selfishly. That’s not professional in the least bit,” I bit back at him.

A sigh escaped his lips, and he murmured, “これをできません。” _“I can’t do this...”_

“Please,” I begged him, interrupting his thoughts, “don’t shut me out. You have no idea how much I’m hurting right now, especially not to even be able to see your face and look into your eyes. I...” I wanted to tell him how much I cared for him, but the words wouldn’t come out. “I care about you, you know... Yes, I fucked up... terribly, but... there was more to it than just me caring about you and wanting to rescue you. The Reaper was the one who terrorised me back at my workplace before I met you. He threatened to kill me, and he plagued my nightmares. He was my Bogeyman."

"Seeing him again just... it set me off. I wasn’t ready for that mission, and I should have been firm on that. I’m sorry. I will have more self-control in the future, I promise, but please... don’t shut me out. If you care about me the same way as I do you, then you won’t shut me out.”

To my surprise, Genji removed his mask, staring at me with piercing eyes as he told me, “I do not care about you in the same way as you do me. It is because of the way I care for you that I have decided to shut you out.”

“So, you’ve condemned me for making a mistake,” I began, my voice starting to crack as I struggled with my emotions, “how then, Sensei, can I learn to temper myself. How can I stop the emotions that are boiling inside of me? How can I end the pain I feel?”

I searched his eyes for the smallest bit of emotion within them, but they were cold and unwavering. “Have a seat on the floor and meditate. Focus on your breathing and clear your mind.” I walked over to Genji, gently took the mask from his hands, and put it on before I sat on the floor and did as he said. Tears pooled in my eyes and dripped down my cheeks, and I did my best to calm my breathing. When I was calmer, Genji walked over to me and gently removed his helmet from my head.

I maintained my meditation pose, not moving, even as I felt his gaze on me. I must have looked a mess with my tear-stained face and baggy eyes, and I felt him freeze as though he felt guilty about hurting me. Then, he put his helmet on, and I heard it lock into place along his suit. After that, everything was eerily quiet, and the silence eventually became overbearing. I tried to pretend that everything was alright, but I couldn’t.

“C-can we go train? Please?” I asked quietly.

“Yes...” Genji murmured. We walked together in silence to the practice rooms and Genji began to instruct me. “Follow my movements.” He commanded, getting into a horse-riding stance and holding his fists beneath his underarms in a ready pose. I stood next to him and copied his movements as he did slow and steady flowing motions with his body and hands.

“What is this?” I inquired.

“Tai-chi. It helps soothe the mind and spirit, but also condition the body for better movement. It will help you as I begin to teach you Kung Fu and Ninjutsu.” He replied, slowly and gracefully twisting his body around.

We practiced for hours, neither of us speaking to the other. I would copy his movements and he would either nod in approval or shake his head and redo the movement. With one of the motions, he kept shaking his head until finally, he walked over to me and gently guided my body along to the motion in the right way. I was so surprised at his sudden touch that I almost couldn’t focus, but I somehow managed to follow along with his motions. He nodded and went back to displaying the movements in his elegant, relaxed manner. Finally, he stopped and bowed to me.

I returned it and he declared, “That is all for now. Thank you for training with me today.” I puzzled over how I should treat him.

_He’s not an acquaintance, but not a lover either... Perhaps I should treat him... as a co-worker or a friend?_

“Sensei, will you walk with me to dinner?” I inquired, holding him in a steady gaze and forcing myself to smile.

“Not tonight, y/n. Perhaps, tomorrow night.” He responded, taking his leave. I let out a deep sigh of exasperation and headed to dinner alone.

Genji didn’t join us, and everyone at the table was quiet; just as quiet as it was during my training with Genji. Not being able to stand it any longer, I frowned, grabbed my plate, and stood up.

“Look, I know I screwed up... I’m beating myself up about it more than you all realise, so I don’t need the silent treatment from you all on top of it. I’m sorry, and words can’t express how ashamed I am for my mistakes on the mission. I promise you though, I am working on strengthening my mind, body, and spirit. I acted selfishly, and I won’t do it again. From now on, the good of the mission and of the team comes first.” I started walking away and Lena stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

“You didn’t completely mess up. If it weren’t for you, Genji wouldn’t be here with us. Plus, you kept Reaper from doubling back around, and took down Sombra. I don’t think they even accomplished their mission that day. You have a lot to learn about what we do and how and why we do it, but you’re doing fine. Just keep your chin up, eh?” She tried her best to comfort me. I sighed and turned away from her sadly.

“That’s gonna be hard to do right now, girl, but I’ll try.” I walked away, carried my plate to the sink, and headed to D.Va’s room to take a bath and go to sleep. The next day, I knocked on Genji’s door and we headed to the training room together.

“How are you feeling today?” He asked me, sparking curiosity in me. “Please, be honest about it,” he added. He was still fully armoured, and I couldn’t look into his eyes as he spoke.

I was tempted to retort, “how am I supposed to trust a man with my feelings when he hides his own,” but I knew he would remove his helmet and look at me with that cold, unfeeling gaze as he masked his emotions in another way.

I sighed and admitted, “I’m tired and angry. I feel betrayed and furious, and it’s boiling up inside me like it was the other day.”

Genji let out a hum of thought that sounded somewhat sad and then he said his thoughts aloud as he declared, “Today I will begin teaching you Tiger-style Kung Fu.” He spent a long time teaching me how to make the hand shape before we began to actually practice it. “This style is not about patience or meditation or even about clearing your mind and emptying your emotions. It is about letting it all loose. It is great for letting out your stress.”

He then approached a practice dummy and got into a fighting stance. He clapped his arm with his hand above his head and then attacked, yelling as he forcefully slammed into the dummy with an outstretched tiger palm. The force of it blew the dummy apart. I stood there in awe as he moved from dummy to dummy, crushing each one with furious palm strikes, sweeps and kicks, his armour beginning to glow a furious red as he struck each one. I walked up to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He whipped around and almost struck me as well, but his hand stopped just short of my throat.

He panted heavily like a wild beast as he stared me down through his visor, but finally, he cleared his throat and his armour flickered back to its usual green colour.

“On the remaining practice targets, practice palm strikes and kicks. Any type that we have worked on. Then, combine the kicks with the strikes and I will teach you a form. I will be back soon,” he commanded, walking out of the practice room. I stared at the demolished practice dummies in amazement and realised that Genji had been feeling just as terribly as I was, if not worse. I practiced for a long time, and it wasn’t until he said something behind me that I realised Genji had come back. He was out of his armour, except for his helmet, and was wearing baggy sweatpants and a D.Va Cola T-shirt.

“It looks like you needed to let loose just as much as I did,” he remarked. I nodded.

“You are right, Sensei. It has helped me greatly,” I told him, bowing.

“Good, then let’s spar. I will be using simple punches, blocks, and kicks against you, but I want you to come at me with the fury of a Tiger. Don’t hold anything back.”

“A-are you sure you want me to go all-out?” I inquired nervously. I knew he was leagues ahead of me in martial arts, fighting, weaponry and many other things, but I also knew how much anger was pent up inside of me.

“Yes, as I said, hold nothing back.” I nodded and got into a fighting stance in the centre of the ring.” He matched my stance and I charged him, aiming a tiger palm at his stomach to test his reactions. He blocked it and shoved it away.

“Come on! That’s not how I taught you.” He chided me, unimpressed with my display. I took a deep breath and swayed into a fighting stance, both claws extending from their crossed position at my chest. Then, I flew at him, spinning, kicking and clawing at him. He blocked everything I threw at him, which only made me even angrier at him. The thing that made me the most furious though was that damned helmet of his.

 _Stop hiding your face!_ I thought, focusing my attacks on creating an opening. Finally, I had one as he blocked an attack I feigned to my right, I elbowed into him, whirled around and palmed the helmet off of his head, stunning him before I threw one more palm into his abdomen, grabbed his arm, and pinned it to his back, forcing him to the ground. I almost let out a cheer of excitement that I had finally taken him down, if I hadn’t realised that I was now straddling him in the same way he had straddled me multiple times during our training together.

I blushed but held him there all the same until he tapped out. He didn’t. Instead, his suit flashed a dangerous red colour and he yelled at me.

“放して！” _“Release me!”_ I gasped at his harsh manner and let him go, turning around to let him collect his helmet. The excitement drained from me as I sensed his rage.

“I’m sorry, Sensei. I should have had more restraint.” I told him, bottling my emotions once more. “We should take a break. Not eating lunch two days in a row is bad for a person’s health. Will you walk with me for lunch?”

“Not today, (y/n). Perhaps, tomorrow,” he lied. “And we are done with training for today. See me again tomorrow morning.”

I walked away and didn’t look back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard owns Overwatch, but I'm the one who wrote this story! I hope you like it. :)
> 
> Whooo things are getting tense here, amirite? :o

The next day, he once again asked me what I was feeling, but this time, I refused to answer him.

“Why does it even matter? No one cares anyways. I just need to suck it up and carry on,” I griped at him bitterly, upset and mistrusting of him after his outburst yesterday.

“More people care about you than you think, (y/n),” he soothed. His voice sounded warmer than it had in a long time, and it made me mad that he would go back and forth with me, toying with me like that.

“Like you? Fuck off,” I blurted out without meaning to. I could tell he was shocked into silence, and I quickly apologised.

“Still angry, I see,” he remarked evenly, betraying no hint of emotion in his voice. “Today, I would like to introduce you to a different style of Kung Fu. That doesn’t mean that you get to neglect your training in Tiger though. Practice both diligently. I will be testing you on both of them.” He paced the room and continued, “Snake Style Kung Fu is about precision, accuracy and masking your emotions. A snake shows no emotion when it strikes. It does it quickly and with little warning.”

He walked over to a practice dummy and took up a pose. His hands formed a different sort of fighting stance now, and they looked just like snake heads as he coiled his arms and threw a lighting-quick strike at the dummy’s head. The head shot clean off of the dummy.

“おっとっと。” “ _Oops,"_ he murmured, remembering his own strength. I let out a snicker of laughter but then quickly remembered my place.

“I’m sorry...” I apologised, remembering that these weren’t the same fun trainings we used to have.

He carried on as though nothing had happened and declared, “Just as the snake is void of emotion, we too have to be void of emotion while practicing this form.” We practiced the hand positions and the coil, which was the motion that took place primarily in one’s elbow. This style came almost naturally to me, and Genji quickly got me practicing a form. We spent hours on it, and eventually, I performed it for him, moving as gracefully as I had ever done before. I made sure my face was serious, yet empty as I performed the movements. I breathed deeply and exhaled out as I struck.

I felt as fluid as water when I whirled around and posed with each movement I did. At the end of it, I rose, crossed both hands vertically, bringing them down in front of my chest, and I paused. I placed my right fist in my left hand and bowed, waiting for him to speak up.

He said nothing for a few moments, but then declared, “Good work, (y/n).” I rose and nodded in recognition.

“Thank you, Sensei. Will you walk with me to dinner tonight?” I asked him.

He looked at me thoughtfully, his face still hidden behind his mask, and then responded, “Yes I will.” I hid my excitement behind a mask of composure. We walked together in silence, but this time it was a content silence.

As the days went by, I focused my energy on learning all that Genji had to teach me of Kung Fu. It balanced my emotions and helped me to become a better fighter. A month had gone by and Genji had trained me long and hard in the ways of Snake and Tiger Kung Fu. I still had much to learn, but he eventually sparred with me again, this time going a bit harder on me by striking back at me. I blocked his strikes and tried many of my own.

The two of us must have looked like something out of a Kung Fu movie because Lena gaped at us for a while before Genji ordered us to stop.

“Do you need something from us, Lena?” He asked her in amusement after seeing her dropped jaw.

She quickly collected herself and replied, “We’re having a meeting and we need the two of you there. Talon is regrouping and heading back for Eco-Point Antarctica. We need to beat them there!” Genji and I looked at each other and then back at Lena and nodded at her. As we arrived in the main room, Winston was going over some strategies with everyone.

“...So, my best guess is that they’re after information. We can’t let them break into the Eco-Point’s database. If they do, they could use the sensitive information they find to forward their own corrupt plans. We can expect they will bring even more backup than last time, so we will need to respond with full force. Nine of us will be present for this mission. We need Lena, Angela, Lucio, Reinhardt, Genji, Hanzo, D.Va, (y/n), and myself.”

I grinned, unable to hold back my emotions. I was being given a second chance.

“This time, Hanzo, Genji, and (y/n), you will fire from a distance, attacking the enemies before they get into the building. From there, Reinhardt and I will lead the attack from the two main entrances. Lucio, you will be with me and Angela, you will be with Reinhardt.

“Hanzo, if Widowmaker, Talon’s sniper, enters the fray, we’ll need you to take care of her. Are you up to the task?”

Hanzo scoffed and declared, “I am only afraid of it being too easy of a task for me.”

Winston grinned and commanded D.Va, “And you, D.Va, will provide air support. You will take down any smaller enemy aircrafts and return to the ship with Lena.” D.Va saluted from her seat. Winston then turned to face me.

“How about you, (y/n)? Before, I know you fought more defensively and didn’t really hurt Sombra, but today is a different story. These people will kill you if they get the chance. They almost did last time. We all need to fight with lethal force. Will you be able to?” He asked me, shooting me a sympathetic look.

“Yes. It will be difficult for me to do because I have never killed before, but I will do it to protect every one of you, the people I have come to love.” I told him evenly. In the back of my mind, I was worried, but I knew I could do it. He nodded at me, smiling.

“We’re leaving now, so get what you need and be at the ship in fifteen minutes or less.” He addressed us all. I rushed upstairs and nearly ran inside of Genji’s room out of instinct. That was where I went last time before the mission to get ready. I stared at the door in longing, wishing things were different. Still, my sword and bow were both in there, and I needed to retrieve them.

I opened the door slowly and called in, “Sensei, excuse me, I must retrieve my—” I cut off my sentence as I beheld a gruesome sight.

The entire room was trashed. There were long scrapes along the walls, books were thrown off the bookshelf, and the picture frame that used to be on Genji’s dresser was cracked on the floor against the wall as though someone had thrown it from across the room at full force. Underwear was strewn around as the nightstand was cracked in pieces on the floor. Sadness filled me as I walked into the room.

The only things that weren’t ruined were my sword and bow.

 _He must have been crushed to lose me..._ I thought to myself as I took my weapons. I turned around to leave and bumped into the Cyborg.

“Excuse me, Sensei. I was just getting the weapons I left,” I said evenly, walking around him.

A lump caught in my throat as he responded, “You are forgetting your suit. It is underneath the bed.” I kept my face straight, walked over to the bed, and looked under it to see the box I kept it in. There were absolutely no signs of damage on them, and I was thankful that Genji had kept all of my belongings in good condition.

I turned to him and bowed, saying, “Thank you for taking care of my things, Sensei. I wish you well on our mission today.” I tried my best to keep my emotions in check, but as I bowed, a few tears formed on my face.

He returned my bow and said in a low tone of voice, “And I you, (y/n).” I whipped around, determined not to let him see me cry, and quickly went to D.Va’s room and got changed. I clipped the remainder of flashbangs on my belt, fastened my sword onto my back, and swung my bow over my shoulders. Then, I pinned the Overwatch symbol on my chest, proudly displaying my team pride. I grabbed my helmet and shoved it over my head, rushing downstairs to the hangar.

We took off in the aircraft, but this time, there was no one there comforting me in my distress. I crossed my legs and rested my hands on my knees, trying to meditate. The sounds of people talking, D.Va’s mech suit whirring, the aircraft droning, and my heart pounding in my chest proved to be difficult to quiet. I let out a sigh and took in a deep breath. A hand rested on my shoulder and I turned to see Genji standing next to where I was sitting.

“Are you alright, (y/n)? Are you sure you are ready for this?” He gingerly inquired. I knew he was being sincere, but the thought of him doubting me burned me up inside.

“I’m fine, Sensei. Please excuse me, I’m meditating before the mission,” I said quickly in a terse tone of voice. He removed his hand from my shoulder, and I could tell he was stung by my pointed words. I felt bad for hurting him, but at the same time, I was tired of him pretending not to care and then caring at the most random moments when I didn’t need him to. He was making things extremely difficult for me, and I didn’t need that, especially before a mission.

After a few more minutes of meditation, I was able to achieve a partial relaxation, and I took that calm with me into the mission. We put on our winter suits and got out of the aircraft, and Mei suddenly came in over the comm systems.

“Guys, there’s a major blizzard approaching! It will be here in less than twenty minutes! You need to be out of there long before then, otherwise you will lose visibility while flying.” She warned us.

“Okay, that’s fine,” I spoke up, “because if the eta for them coming is five minutes, we’ll just have to defend for fifteen, right?”

“Correct,” Winston stated, pushing his glasses up along the bridge of his nose.

“However, we need to be—” He cut off as a beeping sound filled the air. “They’re inside! We need to move. Fan out!” He exclaimed. We all went to our stations. Hanzo, Genji, and I used our weapons to drop the foot-soldiers and allow for the others to move in.

I put my hand against the side of my ear to trigger the comm system and declared, “Also, be on the lookout for Sombra. If anyone is going to be stealing data, it will be her. She’s the technology savvy one on their team.”

“Noted.” Came the reply from several people. I was in shock. I had taken out about ten foot-soldiers out of the probably fifty they had with them. Hanzo was taking them out left and right on his side and I watched them fall. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I turned around just in time to see a bullet fire straight at me from a high-powered rifle. I dodged it with the help of my helmet.

“Sniper spotted just behind my location!” I cried out, staring in that same direction as another shot rang out.

“I am flanking, (y/n)! Distract her!” Hanzo cried. I could hear the worry in his voice. This time though, I picked up my bow and aimed it straight at the sniper, focusing my helmet to see her better.

 _Gotcha..._ She shot out at me and I dodged skilfully and loosed an arrow. I watched as she rolled out of the way and stared at me in shock. I smiled back as I saw Hanzo creeping up on her from behind. He knocked her hard on the side of the neck with his bow and then hit her across the side of her head, sending her to sleep.

“Good job, (y/n). Sniper neutralised.” Hanzo called out over the comms. I nodded at him and kept firing at the remaining foot-soldiers. I shot one last soldier just before he made it inside.

“All soldiers are inside now. About twenty-five down out of a possible fifty.” I reported.

“Make that thirty-eight.” Genji declared from just inside the base.

“Noted,” Winston barked, “Reinhardt and Angela move in. Lucio and I are moving in on our side. D.Va, how are the skies?”

“I can see the storm! We need to hurry. Eta ten minutes!” She reported. I gritted my teeth as I felt the winds began to pick up.

“Hanzo, Genji, and (y/n), move in behind us and provide extra backup.” Winston ordered. I was about to comply when I saw Sombra coming out of the base.

“Sombra spotted heading out of the base. Please advise. Should I take her on? She could have data." I inquired.

“Yes, but be careful, and remember the time restraint,” Winston warned. I crept along the edges of the eco-point, trying to blend in as I saw Sombra speeding through the snow, holding what looked like a flash-drive. I tackled her as she got closer and snatched the drive from her. She rolled away from me in shock and I held up the flash drive at her, smiling smarmily.

“I won’t let Talon hurt my friends.” I declared, relaxing my face and getting into a snake Kung Fu fighting stance.

“Has cometido un gran error, puta.” “ _You’ve made a big mistake, bitch.”_ She muttered, flying at me with harsh kicks and punches. She even used her square devices to teleport behind me and try to throw me off, but each time, I countered her and struck back harder. Finally, I hit her really hard with a serpent strike to the throat and she jumped back, gagging and choking. She collected herself, stood up, and pulled out what looked like a small bomb. Then she pressed the button.

Everything went black as she croaked, “EMP activated.” I was about to rip off my helmet when she charged at me, beating me up with everything she could. Finally, a hard, well-aimed kick to the head sent my helmet flying off my face and I reeled from the shock, falling to my knees. She went to kick me on the ground, but I rolled over to the side and threw a flashbang at her. She jumped back and laughed.

“That’s not gonna work on me this time, chica.” She growled, attacking me with even more ferocity. As she caught me in the neck with a hard kick, I jumped back and regrouped, trying frantically to catch my breath.

 _I’m gonna have to match her ferocity..._ I realised as I got into my tiger Kung Fu stance. As I curled my fingers into claws, I narrowed my eyebrows and tightened my mouth into a snarl. Then, I charged at her, catching her attacks and twisting them against her, adding powerful blows of my own into the mix. Finally, I blocked her, moved into her, and pulled her into a sleeper hold. She flailed against me, but her struggles quickly faded as she passed out. I sighed with relief and leaned her up against the side of the building.

“Sombra’s asleep and I have the data,” I reported proudly, grabbing my helmet and rushing towards the entrance.

“Good work. All foot soldiers are down. Anyone spot Reaper?” Winston inquired. The winds were whipping violently now, sending pieces of ice at my face and cutting into it. I rebooted my helmet, put it back on, and headed inside.

“All clear here.” Angela reported.

“I don’t see him.” I declared.

“Lena, get the ship into the air. We’re leaving. When we get to the ship, drop the rope,” Winston ordered, a sense of urgency in his voice.

“Roger!” Lena responded.

“Hurry guys, the storm is almost right on top of you!” D.Va called over the comms. I waited for the others and ran with them, looking over to where I last left Sombra. She was nowhere to be found.

“Keep a lookout for Sombra. She’s not where I left her.” I warned everyone. I waited for everyone else to climb the rope, and then Genji and I were last.

“Go ahead,” he declared. I nodded and began to climb. We were still really far away when Reaper appeared out of nowhere and latched onto the bottom of the rope. Then, Sombra made her presence known, quickly coming out of stealth right beneath Genji.

“Genji, look out!” I cried. He kicked the gun out of her hand as she pulled it out and it careened into the ground twenty feet below us. We were rapidly ascending, and Genji and I climbed higher and higher, trying to avoid the eager Talon members. Then, Sombra pulled out another EMP.

“She has an EMP! Can anyone take her out?!” I cried into the comms. We were only halfway up the rope. Hanzo pulled out his bow from above and aimed it at Sombra, but a shot rang out, and the bullet pierced him in his arm, making him unable to shoot any longer.

“Shit... Genji, I need to cut the rope. That EMP will take out the whole ship if we let her get close enough. I have the drive with all the information on it though, so they’ll have lost either way.” Without waiting for his response, I pulled out my sword and slashed through the ropes.

I put my sword back in its sheath and awaited my doom, but two strong arms held me tightly and I realised Genji had grabbed me and was protecting me from the fall. We landed hard in the snow, our bodies separating as we flew apart and splayed out on the cold earth. My vision blurred from the impact as my world began whiting out in front of me ever so slowly.

_I... have to stay conscious..._


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard owns Overwatch, but this story is mine! :) Enjoy!

I groaned and stood up, blinking away the blurriness and shivering wildly as the blizzard surrounded us. I turned my head to see both the Talon ship and our ship taking off. We were stranded.

“Sensei?” I called out. Genji was on the floor, unmoving. I lifted him up and checked him out, sighing with relief that he was still breathing, and that his suit continued to glow. I leaned him against me and helped him back inside, quickly scanning the building for life forms. It was only the two of us. I quickly went to the control room and erased the computer of its information, completely rebooting it. The power shut off for a minute, but it quickly came back on.

I hurried with Genji into one of the recreational rooms and started a fire in the fireplace. I laid him down on the floor and went to fetch some blankets. I took off both mine and his helmet and stripped his armour to check him for injuries. Other than a dislocated left shoulder, he was fine. I grabbed his shoulder and popped it back into place while he was asleep. He groaned and stirred, as I put his arm into a make-shift sling.

“I’m sorry... I had to do it though...” I murmured.

“You did what needed to be done...” He declared, sitting up and coughing.

“You had a dislocated shoulder,” I explained, noticing him blankly staring at his arm.

“I must have fallen on it wrong.” He winced as he tried to move it.

“Don’t move it, just relax. Stop, you’re going to agitate it!” I barked at him.

He let out a low chuckle. “You sound like Angela,” he admitted. I scoffed but smiled at him. “That’s a good thing though. It means I am in good hands.”

He smiled warmly at me for the first time in a long while. I wanted to kiss him, to hold him as I had before, but those days were long gone. I averted my gaze as a violent shiver ran through me and declared, “I need to get more blankets.

Just as I said that, the power went out.

“Damn...” I cursed, unable to see anything. I could hear clunking metal as he put his armour back on and his suit lit up with the familiar green glow.

“Stand close to me,” he told me, reaching one hand out to me. I nodded but pretended not to notice his outstretched hand as I stepped closer to him. As he led me down the hall, my shivering got even worse.

“You need warmth. Here, come close to me,” Genji beckoned me.

“I’ll be fine once we get the blankets. I appreciate the offer though.” I declared, keeping my distance from him. My fingers were freezing, and the cold was seeping into my shoes and clothes as we walked. We finally made it to the closet and grabbed more blankets and warm clothing.

“I do not need this stuff because my cyber-suit keeps me warm or cold depending on what the outside environment is like, but you need as much as we can gather.” He remarked, pulling a lot of stuff off the shelves. We walked together back to the comfort of the fireplace and I checked myself for frostbite. My fingers had been turning purple beneath my gloves and they were hard to move.

“Shit...” I murmured, holding them close to the fire. Genji removed the armour from his arm and wrapped his Human hand around my own. I flinched at the sudden contact and leaned away from him.

“I’m fine, Sensei, but thank you for your concern,” I said graciously, holding my hands slightly closer to the fire. I winced in pain at the warmth and Genji gently grabbed my hand again.

“No, you are not. You are going to hurt yourself by putting all that heat on them so quickly. Let my hand flow the heat through you gradually. Now then, why don’t you tell me what is really on your mind,” he said in a soothing voice.

I sighed and admitted, “You’re not going to like it.”

He shrugged and replied, “Try me,” so I let everything off my chest.

“One minute, you’re so cold towards me and the next, you’re kind and caring. I’m not sure how I’m supposed to trust you when you keep hurting me. I... I have... feelings for you, you know. I care deeply for you. No amount of calling you ‘Sensei’ or studying Kung Fu is gonna change that, either. When I saw your room, I was overcome with sadness. I wanted to hold you in my arms and express my l—care for you, but you’ve pushed me away because you thought I wasn’t strong enough to separate personal and professional during a mission.”

I sighed deeply, holding back my emotions as I asked him, “I know I did poorly on that last mission, but have I not proved to you, even now, that I am strong enough to be with you?”

He let out a low hum of sadness and pulled me into his arms. A muffled gasp escaped my lips and he apologised, saying, “I am so sorry... I never meant for you to feel this way. It is not your fault at all. It is mine. I told you before how I struggle with the Human and Omnic sides of me, right?” I nodded into him.

“Well, ever since you came, I have felt more emotional, more unrestrained, more reluctant towards the Omnic side of me. Rather than embracing the Omnic in me, I’ve been shutting it out. I feel more Human when I am around you.”

I gaped at him and he finished, “Is that why you agreed to learn Kung Fu from me? To show me how strong you have become in hopes of winning me back?” I shook my head.

“I kept training with you because I felt like there was still hope for us, but the moment I got there, you showed me what Kung Fu was about, and I realised I should be making myself stronger. I cast away any thoughts of what you and I were before and instead, focused on my training, learning how not to be so emotional.” Genji let out a rumble of laughter.

“What a pair we make! You and I both were trying to be less Human,” he exclaimed sombrely.

I chuckled and inquired, “Alright, but... what do you really feel for me? Please tell me.”

He let out a low sigh before he admitted, “わたしは、あなたが大好きです。” _“I like you a lot.”_

I gaped at him, but still confused, I pressed, “Okay, but do you mean that in the Japanese way of 'I love you', or like the English way of ‘Yeah, I like you, you’re pretty coo—'” I cut off as his lips pressed against mine and he held me in a warm embrace. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into him, our lips brushing against each other in a frenzy. Finally, I pulled out of it, unable to hide the smile that spread across my face.

As we touched foreheads, I murmured, “Okay, definitely in the Japanese way." I couldn't help the wide smile that forced its way across my face. In that moment, all the rage, the pain, the loneliness I had been feeling was replaced by happiness and joy. "You really care about me then! I’m glad. But... I want you to know that I don’t love you any less be—” I froze and blushed hard as I realised I said the word “love.”

“続けてください。” “ _Please continue.”_ Genji coaxed me, kissing my forehead. I took a deep breath and repeated my sentence, changing up the words a bit.

“私はあなたが愛しています。 _I love you._ And I don’t love you any less because of you being Half-Man, Half-Omnic. In fact, you aren’t half of anything. You are a man, but you are _also_ a machine. I fell in love with you knowing who you are, and I expect nothing more or less than _you_ , Genji. I think I have been in love with you from the first time we started training together. Then, I fell in love with you again the first time I looked into your eyes. Please don’t feel as though you have to be more or less Human around me because I love you for who you are,” I declared, running my hand along the side of his face.

He gaped at me, his eyes completely clouded with emotion, and then he kissed me lovingly and pulled me close to him. We curled up together, holding each other in a warm embrace, and fell asleep. I woke up to it being freezing cold, but I was safe and warm in Genji’s gentle embrace.

“Wake up,” I gently roused him, “We need to see if we can get the power back on and contact our team.”

I gently snuggled into him, hugging him awake and he smiled and murmured, “Mmm, but this feels so nice. Can’t we just lie here a little longer?” I sighed in mock frustration but gave into him all the same, smiling as I wrapped my arms around him.

“Of course, Genji.”

When we finally prised ourselves from our comfortable slumber, we walked together to the control area and found several missed messages from Watchpoint Gibraltar. I quickly called the Watchpoint. The call was answered by Winston, who cheerfully grunted and laughed when he saw me and Genji standing there.

“Winston! It is good to see you!” Genji called out. Winston called out to the others and they came running to the screen. Lena, McCree, Angela, D.Va, Lucio, Hanzo and Reinhardt poked their heads in to say hello.

“What you did was seriously awesome! I’m glad you’re both alright,” Lucio called out to us, giving us a thumbs-up.

“It was foolish and completely reckless, you mean...” Angela huffed.

“But without their sacrifice, the aircraft would have been taken out and all of us would have been stranded! You did well, my friends. I am only sorry you were stranded in our stead,” Reinhardt bellowed.

“Hey, what are friends for?” I joked, smiling brightly into the screen. “Hanzo, how is your arm?” I inquired worriedly, looking over at the lonely archer.

“We have an excellent doctor. I am fine now,” he told me, moving around his arm to prove it was alright.

Genji cut to the chase, impatiently demanding, “It is very cold here. Any chance we could get a ride back to Gibraltar?” Everyone looked over at Lena, who stared at the screen quizzically for a few moments before remembering that she was the pilot.

“Whoops! Right! I’ll be there in a jiffy!” She exclaimed, racing off.

“I’m sending Hanzo and Brigitte as well, just for precautionary measures. See you then!” Winston gave a short salute and everyone else waved goodbye as he ended communications.

“I can’t believe it, Genji! We did it!” I cheered, rushing into him and hugging him tightly. He hugged me back, squeezing me and twirling me around before returning me to the ground.

“We sure did. Come on, let’s go back to our rest area. I need to get my armour back on.” He held my hand as we walked, but nothing could have prepared me for what happened next.

“Miss me?” Sombra’s voice called out from behind us. I gaped as she held up her SMG at us. Without thinking, Brigitte’s ability came to me, and I gave both Genji and myself extra armour. Her bullets hit the armour, but not us, and it gave me time to land a solid kick to her chest. She flew backwards and hit the wall, cursing as she got up.

“Hurry! Back to the room!” I exclaimed, pushing Genji in its direction. We raced around the corner and nearly bumped into Reaper, who held his guns at the ready. Genji pulled me into a nearby room and barricaded the doors.

“Shit! But how the hell can this be? I checked for lifeforms and it was just us two! Unless... Sombra... she hacked the system and it showed me what she wanted me to see,” I realised, banging my fist against the wall.

“Don’t worry, we will get back to the room,” Genji told me, pointing to the air vents.

I shook my head, letting out a small bark of laughter as I admitted, “That’s so action movie stereotypical.” He went first, ripping off the vent and crawling inside. I climbed up and followed after him, giving him a bit of space in case the vents decided we were too heavy together. We crawled in the direction of the room and finally found one that was adjacent to it. Genji removed the bars of the vent and we dropped into the room, scanning it for enemies. Finding no one, we stealthily crept across to the room with Genji’s armour.

There, we found Reaper standing guard just inside. “I’ll distract him. You put on your armour,” I whispered. Genji grabbed my arm and stared at me with a worried expression on his face. “Trust me, I’ll be fine. Watch out for Sombra. She has a cloaking ability.” I informed him.

I quietly rushed at Reaper, tackling him to the ground and grabbing one of his guns. I shot it haphazardly at him, forcing him to wisp out of the way. Genji rushed in, grabbed a piece of his armour and snapped it into place. He then grabbed his sword and swung it around behind him, hitting Sombra across her neck with the back of it. She let out a loud groan and rolled out of the way.

While Reaper and I were locked in a gunfight, Genji and Sombra duked it out, Sombra trying to be stealthier than the seasoned ninja. Genji got her each time she tried to sneak around behind him and he would knock her out of the way, grabbing a different piece of his armour each time.

Finally, Sombra jumped backwards and yelled, “¡Cambiar, Gabriel!” _“Switch, Gabriel!”_

I turned towards Genji and yelled, “Look out, they’re switching opponents!” I tried to keep the heat on Reaper, but he wisped away from me and over to Genji, who sliced at him with his sword and deflected the monster’s bullets with his short sword. I looked around for Sombra but didn’t have a clue where she was. Suddenly, she appeared right behind me and punched me across the face.

I went with the flow and struck at her several times with my snake kung fu, advancing on her so she couldn’t go back into her stealth mode. All of us fought for a good while until two battle cries filled the air. It was Hanzo and Brigitte. Hanzo fired an arrow that let me see wherever Sombra was, and suddenly the ball was in my court. I got the jump on her and landed a hard kick against her stomach. She went flying and stayed down for a moment before disappearing. Brigitte ran to Genji’s aid, giving him armour and pummelling Reaper with her shield.

Then, Reaper wisped over to Sombra, grabbed her, and fled from battle. We raced after them, but they were nowhere to be found.

“Let’s just go. They won’t get what they came for anyways. I’ve wiped the systems,” I declared, turning to face Hanzo and Brigitte. “It was great that you guys came when you did. I was getting tired of all that fighting,” I admitted, fist-bumping Brigitte. She tossed a health pack at me and Genji and any injuries we had were healed.

Genji finished putting on his armour and then we made our way back to the aircraft, keeping a close eye out for Sombra and Reaper. We got back into the aircraft without any trouble and I let out a sigh of relief, finally able to relax. I looked over at Genji, who was holding his left arm against himself, and walked over to him.

“Your arm is still injured. I can help with that, if you’d like,” I offered, making my body glow with the golden healing light. He removed his helmet and the armour around his arm so that I could examine it. I grinned up at him mischievously and teased, “Where would you like your medicine? In your arm or on your lips?” A wolfish grin played upon his face as he pulled me into a warm embrace and leaned down to kiss me passionately.

I made the golden light flow into him, healing him of any and all injuries he obtained, but even after the light had done its job, he held me there. He pulled out of the kiss but held me tightly against him in a warm embrace, wrapping his other arm around me as the pain in it dissipated.

“I have a lot to atone for. I am sorry for the way I’ve been treating you,” he admitted, looking away from me sadly.

I pulled out of the hug and kissed him on the cheek. “Hey, just be here with me from now on. No more hiding, no more secrets, no more fear. Can you do that?” I asked him, searching his eyes.

He smiled and vowed, “I will be here for you from now on. I promise.”

When we arrived back at Watchpoint Gibraltar, we were given a heroes’ welcome. Everyone came to greet us, and Reinhardt prepared a feast of a breakfast for us since it was still morning. Angela checked us out and walked with us to the dining area.

“Chocolate chip pancakes for you, (y/n)?” He bellowed as we sat down at the table.

“Yes, please! Thank you, Reinhardt!” I cheered as he plopped down three large chocolate chip pancakes on my plate and filled my cup with milk. “I feel like a kid at Christmas!” I admitted, tearing into my food excitedly.

“Genji, (y/n). You’ve done a great job. Take as long as you need to rest and recover.” Angela told us, smiling brightly from across the table as she cut into her pancakes.

“Thanks, Angela!” I exclaimed, my mouth still full of pancake.

“まじか？” _“Seriously?”_ Genji jokingly murmured to me. He took his napkin and wiped the side of my mouth where the chocolate had drizzled out. I swallowed and let out a small embarrassed laugh.

“Thanks, Genji. Sorry it’s been a while since I’ve had a breakfast like this!” I explained. He laughed at my enthusiasm but seemed to join in as he ate his pancakes more cheerfully. Across from me, D.Va stared intently at me and called out my name suddenly and loudly, startling me from my pancakes.

“You’re so cute! I’m glad things are good between you two now!” She exclaimed, looking from me to Genji. Both me and Genji let out embarrassed chuckles and looked away, continuing to eat our food. When we were done with our meal, Genji and I went upstairs together. He entered his room, but I faltered just behind him. He didn’t seem to notice as he kept walking.

“Is... is it alright if I...?” I called out to him. He turned around and noticed my hesitation, frowning guiltily for a moment. He smiled apologetically at me, but quickly scooped me into his arms and twirled me around before carrying me to his bed. He set me down and kissed me tenderly, running his hands through my hair and letting them rest against my neck.

As he pulled out of the kiss, he told me, “Forget what I told you before. You are always welcome here, with me. Please, stay.” I deepened the kiss and fell backwards onto the bed, holding him tightly against me and refusing to let go. Finally, he pulled me into him and we fell asleep, exhausted from our ordeal at Eco-Point Antarctica.


End file.
